


Mysterious Changes

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Romance, Baseball Idiots, F/M, Gay Bar, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Idiots in Love, Romance, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Nappa and Raditz are not dead. After drinking all night, Raditz is surprised when he wakes up as a woman. As she hides her true identity from those around her, she starts to notice the wandering eyes of a certain scar-faced bandit. (Yamcha/FemRaditz)





	1. Chapter 1

She was scared. She had never done this before, well not in this position. It was strange, but the things he was doing to her were far more exhilarating than before. She looked up into her lover's eyes, only to find him admiring her. She felt herself blush as he continued to pleasure her, beyond her wildest hopes and dreams…

* * *

He hated it. He hated everything. He couldn't help but ask himself why. His brother was mated, Vegeta was mated, even that bald, idiot Nappa found himself an idiot of a mate, and here he was with nothing. All on his own.

Vegeta said that he was too picky, but none of Earth's women appealed to him. Vegeta had been lucky to find a smart one like Bulma, but he didn't want to be stuck with an idiot like Nappa did. To this day, Marron did nothing but irritate him.

He walked over to the large fridge that sat in the corner of his capsule house. Bulma was generous enough to give one to him, she probably just wanted to keep the house to her and Vegeta, and they did just have a baby after all. That and he didn't want to infringe on his brother's family. Kakarot was very welcoming towards him, but he didn't want to get on his wife's bad side. Chichi already showed a dislike for him, thinking that he was a bad influence on Gohan, so he tended to keep his distance.

There was also the problem of what he could offer a woman. His brother was strong and kind, Vegeta was confident and ambitus, and Nappa was arrogant and strong in his own way. He on the other hand came up empty every time. He could be confident, but it didn't come off the same way. He always sounded cocky and in a fight, he just couldn't compete with them. Not only that, but he had grown wary of fighting all together. It just wasn't as fun as it used to be. Fighting off a threat was exhilarating, but just training for the sake of training was lost on him.

He wished his life wasn't this boring, there would be something to do and he could have someone to do it with.

He heard a knock at the door and quickly shut the fridge, what was it this time. He thought often about moving his home farther away from the city. Too many stupid kids came too close to him. That and his neighbors were not on the best terms with him. They liked block parties. He liked peace and quiet. It could never work.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see one of Kakaort's human friends standing there. The scar faced one, Yamada or something like that.

"Hey, um….well…" The man stuttered. He was the weakest of Kakarot's friends, but even though the human was stronger than he was, the man was scared of him.

"Spit it out." He said flatly.

The man put his arm behind his head and spoke nervously. "Goku and the other's wanted you to go train with them."

Oh this shit again. "I decline, they can go ahead and have their fun without me."

The young man was still shaking a bit. "Vegeta said it was an order and that you haven't trained with them in months."

"I don't really care." He sat down in front of the TV, waiting for the guy to leave."

But instead, he looked curious. "What are you watching?"

He quickly tried to change it off of the channel, he was watching. He didn't want this human to think that they shared any interests. But he was not fast enough.

"You like baseball?" The scar faced man said with delight. "I play professionally."

Now that sparked his interest. "How does it all work? All of the other sports I land on have people fighting over a ball and this one just threw me for a loop."

"That's why you're watching it? Do you find it entertaining?" The young man smirked.

"Well, yeah. It seems to require a lot of skill. Those other sports just have people throwing or kicking a large ball. That ball is tiny and I don't know how anybody hits that thing with a bat." He said curiously.

The man let out a laugh. "It's not that hard really. Just imagine blocking a small ball of Ki. It's about the same."

"Okay, but why do they run around those places?" He said giving the human all of his attention.

"You mean the bases? Those are safe zones, if you go around all of them you score a point. If you hit a ball out of the park, you can run them all without worrying about getting an out." The scar face explained.

He stood up, taking out a couple of beers from the fridge. "Really, tell me more."

* * *

The sun came through the window, shining right on his face. He felt incredibly groggy. He must have drank too much. As he came to, his chest felt heavy. Was someone on top of him? No it was lighter than that. So what was it?

As he pushed himself up, he got a glimpse at his hands. They looked so small. What had happened to him? As he pulled himself out of bed, he noticed two things. Number one, his clothing seemed huge on him. Like it was literally falling down as a result. Number two, his dick was gone. It was no longer between his legs.

He tried to remain calm as he looked down his body. Shock gripped him as he saw two rather large lumps on his chest. Slowly he took his hands up and groped them. Yes, they were definitely boobs.

He ran to the bathroom, removing every article of clothing and looking over himself in the mirror. What he saw paralyzed him.

His face was a little more rounded, his massive widow's peak had vanished, instead replaced with a short set of bangs. His eyes were more rounded and feminine, as were his hands and hips. Where there was once muscle, a more slender form now stood. His manhood was gone. Replaced with the workings of a female. He was no longer a towering giant, instead he was rather petite.

He looked nothing like his old self. What had happened? He dashed into the shower, thinking that this was just an illusion of some sort brought on by the alcohol.

As he started to wash himself, he was starting to realize that this wasn't a dream, his body was still slender. Touching certain places was a guarantee of his change.

Getting out of the shower, he let out a sigh of pure rage as panic set in. What would he do now? He couldn't go and see anyone, they would just laugh at him. That or they would refuse to believe him, thinking him to be a crazy nut.

Just as he was about to give up hope, a knock came on his door. "Raditz, do you have any coffee?"

The scar face was still here. They had stayed up watching baseball and drinking. Maybe he knew what was going on? What if he was the one who did this?

With a towel wrapped around his new figure, he exited the bathroom, only to find the man looking up and down his body. "Oh, um….I didn't know that Raditz had any company…." He said backing against the wall, a blush crossing his face.

"Shut up, human. Do you know how this happened to me?" He was almost shocked by his own voice. The gravelly sound was gone, replaced with a much smoother sound.

The scar face lifted an eyebrow. "Raditz?"

"Who the hell did you think it was?!" He screamed.

The human blushed again. "Well sorry, you just look…."

"Look what?" He said angrily, storming up to the human as he cowered against the wall.

"Different." The man squeaked out.

Well, he couldn't really argue with that, he was still confused about the whole thing. As he stepped back, giving the human some air, he suddenly felt cold. Looking down, he was horrified to discover that the towel that he had wrapped around himself had fallen, giving the human an eyeful. Quickly he covered himself up. Looking over at the human as he practically drooled over him.

He felt angry, giving him a smack across the face. "If you liked that view so much, then go and get me some proper clothes! And none of that revealing shit either!"

The human nodded, backing away and making it out the door. Suddenly he remembered something, running back to the door, he screamed out after him. "And if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you!"

* * *

(From here on, Raditz is referred to as a woman)

The human male returned with a couple of bags, which she looked over before changing his clothes.

They were still a little too big, but that was the least of her worries, as she put on a blank t-shirt, some jeans, and from what she could tell was girly underwear and a bra. The bra was already making her cringe as it pinched her under her new breasts, but it did keep everything from drooping.

She came out of the room, surprised to find the man still in her house.

"So now what?" He asked, he could tell that the man wasn't sure of what was going on.

"I don't know. All I want is some answers." She said crossing her arms, which was far more difficult now.

"We should probably go to Bulma, she'll be able to…"

She cut him off. "No. I'm not seeing anyone. I refuse to be gawked at by others and Vegeta would never let me live this down."

"But if she can help you change back…" The man had a point, but still he had to say no.

"I can talk to someone else. The last thing I want is to be paraded around by my brother's friends. I already get a lot of flak because I'm weak. I don't want to deal with them right now. Knowing my luck, this is probably permanent anyway."

The man tilted his head. "But wouldn't that be a good thing? You four are the last of your kind. If one of you is female then…"

She growled. "Never in a million years would I ever consent to either of those loud mouth, arrogant assholes! You really think I would be happy being some sort of baby factory. A body used for nothing but sex and birthing? I can't do it!" Panic had crept into her voice, just the very idea of having a child was scary enough, let alone sleeping with either Vegeta or Nappa.

The human put his hands up in defense. "Calm down, that's not what I meant. I thought you would be happy about bringing back your race."

She sighed. "What's gone is gone. There is no reason to ponder on the past."

The human looked at her, surprised by her words. "You're really that conformable with that."

She snickered. "We all are. Even Vegeta accepts the truth."

"But you and Nappa still act like he's a prince." The human said.

"Because he is. Just because the planet is gone, doesn't mean that he gives up his title." She tapped his foot in annoyance. Did she really have to explain all of this to the human.

The scar face frowned. "You know for how badly he treats you, you're really loyal to him."

"If you had to put up with him for 10 or so years, you would have done it too." She huffed.

The man laughed. "So your loyalty is all a lie then?"

"It was all about surviving out there and staying close to Vegeta helped me do that. It wasn't the best place, but I'm still alive." She said, trying not to let the sadness creep into her voice.

He clasped his hand onto her shoulder and she immediately flinched away from him.

"I don't want your pity, human." She almost snarled.

He sighed. "My name is Yamcha, you know. And you're going to need my help if you are going to keep this a secret from everyone."

She cocked her head to the side. "How so?"

He started to laugh. "Well you can't just go over to Capsule Corp to get anything. Your neighbors are going to get suspicious that you are walking around as a female and don't get me started on Vegeta and Goku wanting you to join in their spars. You need me to cover you." He said, giving her a sly look.

Her heart speed increased for some odd reason, it was strange, she wasn't fearful of his threats. It was something else.

But she hated to admit that he was right. She would need him to run and get things for her. "I'm listening, human."

"You know if you want me to cooperate with you, I would suggest that you use my actual name." He said, annoyed with her.

She smirked. "Fine, Yamada."

He let out an annoyed sigh, knowing that it was better than living through her calling him human all of the time. "So what am I supposed to call you? I can't just say your real name."

She pondered it over for a second. "I guess you can call me Rava, but not to my face. When you're here, just call me by my real name."

He gave her a smirk. "Whatever you say, Rava."

She felt herself blush. "I just told you not to call me that, Yamada!"

He laughed, "Well you can't say my name right, so I'm just going to call you that all of the time."

She was mad, so mad that she made to strike him, but he caught her hand in the process. "Let me go!"

He chuckled. "Only if you can play nice, but knowing you, you would probably rather play dirty. I mean I could always tell Bulma about this." He teased.

She pulled herself away from his grasp. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone." She said panicked.

"I did, but who knows. If you keep up insulting me, I may just let it slip." He said with a cocky grin on his face.

"No!...you can't!" She said, fear over taking her.

The playful look on his face fell as he watched her reaction. "Are you really that terrified of them finding out?" He asked, he reached out to try and sooth her, but she backed away. Almost hiding in the corner like a scared animal. "Raditz, I'm sorry."

She had been hiding her face in her arms. "Stop feeling sorry for me. I don't need your pity." She said looking up at him, her eyes feeling far too wet for her liking.

But as she looked up, she found that he was in front of her on the floor. He snapped his arm down to her and dragged her up to her feet. "I don't pity you." She felt mesmerized for some reason. Like he had some kind of power over her that she didn't understand.

"Then what?" Her voice was barely a whisper, as she felt herself lean into him. Her breasts were practically rubbing against his chest. "What does a man like you feel when you look at me like that?" She said seductively.

He looked down at her, blinking a couple of times in confusion, before shooting her a glare. "You're horrible. You know that."

She let out a giggle. "Oh please, don't tell me that you don't want a piece of this. I saw the look you gave me when my towel fell." She laughed. "Yamada is a little pervert."

"Just because you have a body like that, doesn't mean I want to touch you." He grumbled, but she could tell from the blush crossing his face that his words meant nothing.

"What makes you say that?" She giggled.

He didn't expect her to laugh at his words. "You have the worst personality ever, you know that. Like seriously, now I know why you couldn't find yourself a woman when you were a man. You're a pain in the ass."

Her smile faded and she gave him a frown. That was a low blow and the bastard knew it. Her eyes narrowed as she walked passed him. "I don't have to take this, human."

"Really, you have mood swings worse than Bulma ever did!" He said shouting in her face.

"Well if you like Bulma so much why don't you go and find her, oh wait you lost her to Vegeta." She said getting in his face.

He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped. "Speaking of Vegeta." He chuckled. "I believe he is on his way here. If I were you, I would be a little kinder to me, considering your options."

She backed up. "You can't! You have no idea what he will do with me." She said looking down at the floor.

"If you stop belittling me, I will keep this all a big secret. He will never have to know." He said smirking.

Again, her heart and stomach did a flip, but she didn't have time to care. She had to give into his demands, whether she liked it or not. "Fine. Just get rid of him."

He laughed. "Okay, I can do that, but… you have to say my name first."

She felt her face grow hot. What all was he going to force her to do now that he had power over her. "Can you please just get rid of him."

"I really don't know what is so hard about saying my name."

"At least you aren't trying to get me to do those things." She said annoyed.

He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning what she meant. As soon as he realized what she was talking about, as he was red as a tomato. "Why would I ask for that?"

She suddenly felt subconscious about herself. Maybe she wasn't as pretty as she thought she was.

"Anyway, I'm going to go talk to him. You just stay here." He pushed past her and she stood theer thinking everything over.

She was only kidding around about some of those things. But that last part really hurt. She could already feel her eyes betraying her again and cursed herself. This had to be all of her new hormones. Everything felt so off balance and she did not know how to fix it.

"Raditz, you can come out now. He left." He walked in. "Are you still in…."

She covered her face. He wouldn't want to look at her anyway.

The scar face sighed. "What is it now?"

She didn't answer him. She felt like all she would do was say something she didn't mean.

He mumbled something and she felt as he sat beside her. "You know, you are more trouble than you're worth." She could hear the teasing in his voice, but recoiled away from him. "Did I say something to make you mad?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

She sighed. "I hate these hormones."

She heard him laugh. "Yeah, I don't know if I could handle all of that."

Her eyes turned to glare at him, but stopped as she stared at his smiling face. Was he always this handsome?

"I know I look good, but aren't you wondering how I got Vegeta to leave?"

She cocked her head to the side. She did wonder that. The Prince wasn't the most understanding and the human probably got an ass chewing. "How did you get him to go away then?"

He gave her a grin. "I told him that you were sick and didn't want to see anyone."

"And he bought that?" She wasn't convinced.

He laughed. "No, he told me that I was talking bullshit and told me that I needed to call Bulma if you were sick. I think he could smell the stale beer we left in the living room."

"Figures." She huffed.

He looked up at the ceiling. "So what now?"

She looked over at him. "I don't know." As she looked over to the window, she could see that the sun was going down. Had it really been a full day?

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he was watching it as well. "I guess I better head back to my house." He made to get up, but she stopped him. "What?"

"You don't have to leave." She said, not knowing why she wanted the human to stay.

"But it's getting late and I haven't been home since yesterday morning." He said, looking her over.

"Can't you go by there tomorrow afternoon?" She said all panicked.

"Why?" He questioned her. She could tell that he was sounding annoyed again.

She looked away from him and down at the floor. "Vegeta might try and come back after you leave."

He sighed. "Do I have to sleep on the couch?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why would you sleep anywhere else?"

"Because that couch is murder. My back still hasn't recovered from last night." He complained.

She didn't expect him to say that. "Oh." She started to play with the hem of her shirt. "I guess we can share my bed."

His hand came over and landed on hers, as she tensed up. The action had forced her to look up at him. She must have been blushing, because he had this cocky look on his face. "Really?"

"Or I can sleep on the couch. It's not a big deal." She said quickly. She knew that she should have kept her mouth shut, now he was going to get the wrong idea.

His face fell. "Oh…that…that could work." He almost stuttered.

"Then you'll stay." She couldn't stop herself from showing a little excitement at the prospect.

He sighed. "Yeah. I'll stay." He sounded a little conflicted but she was happy.

She kept telling herself that this all had to do with Vegeta and Nappa. No matter what, she refused to think that she would ever fall in love when any man, even a human one.

To Be Continued…

 


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe it. The human was right. Sleeping on the couch was horrible. She could barely pull herself up, but that could have still been her adjusting to her chest being heavier.

"Need a hand?" She looked up to find him standing over her, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Ignoring his hand, she pulled herself up using the arm of the couch. "If you're already up, you could have made breakfast." She snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "What do I look like, your maid?"

"No, you're my errand boy." She let out a laugh as his grin became a frown.

"You know, I could just leave you to fend for yourself. Then next time Vegeta comes by…" He started, but she quickly silenced him.

"What kind of man would you be if you left me to fend for myself?" She couldn't help but sound cocky as he squirmed a little bit.

"That's a low blow and you know it." His eyes narrowed as she, pulled herself up from the couch and started heading towards the kitchen.

She giggled. "Oh please, I could go lower, but that would be unladylike of me."

She watched as he scratched the back of his head, speechless.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." She made to leave, but turned around to face him. "And I better not find you trying to sneak a peek."

"Why would I try to peek when I already got a whole show?" He clasped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

She turned back to him, fuming. "So, you were studying my body yesterday."

He backed up as she moved closer, her intent to harm was growing every second. "I…I couldn't help it…Your towel fell down remember."

"Just because my towel fell down, didn't mean that you had to look!" She shrieked at him.

"You were right in front of me! How the hell was I supposed to look away?!" He yelled back.

"You could have closed your eyes!" She argued.

"You really think that I could have looked away from that?" He said panicked.

"You're such a pervert!" She said, turning her back to him.

She couldn't see him, but knew that he rolled his eyes at her. "Just go take your shower. Maybe you'll be in a better mood afterwards."

It took everything in her power not to snap at the human. If they went on any longer with this argument, then she was bound to start smacking him for his insolence.

She made it to the shower just fine, removing the clothes that he had given her the day before. She was kind of glad that he grabbed more than one outfit. There was no way that she could just run around in the same dirty mess from day to day. It may have been fine on the battlefield, but she wasn't running around and fighting anymore. She wasn't stuck thousands of miles from the nearest watering hole. Even back then, she preferred to be cleaner than Nappa and Vegeta. They didn't have the hair that she had.

Speaking of her hair, maybe now she could finally get rid of it. It really was a burden. More than once, someone had pulled on it or worse. It was all up to whether she could find someone to do it for her. The human may be good at running errands but he really wouldn't be the best person to chop it off.

She got out of the shower, looking over the four towels that she always had to use. Cutting it would cut down on how much laundry she had to do….well how much got sent to Bulmas.

Suddenly, she felt panicked. That was right. She always sent off her laundry to Capsule Corp. There was no way that she could take it in there now.

She practically rushed out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel again. She walked over to the living room closet, just to see how much was in the hamper.

"Hey Raditz, I hope you don't...mind…." She froze as she heard the human's voice. Her face turned to give him a glare, as she felt his eyes on her.

"I thought I told you to look away." She said under her breath.

"I thought you would have learned to wear more than a towel." He huffed.

"It's my house, I can wear what I want!" She harped back. He grumbled something too low for her to hear. "What was that?!"

"Nothing. Forget it." He said slightly panicked, holding his hands out defensively.

She growled under her breath. "Whatever, have you finished breakfast or were you just waiting for me to get out of the shower?"

He looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "Do you really think that I know how to cook?"

If smoke could come from her ears, now would be the time. "So you have just been sitting out here doing nothing?"

He held his hands out defensively. "No, I was just waiting for you go get out of the shower." He looked over her again. "Can you please go get dressed?"

She looked down at herself, remembering that she was still in the towel. "This isn't over human."

"I thought we were beyond that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Yamada. I'm going to go and get dressed." She spouted off, clearly ticking him off as she walked out of the room.

She almost laughed to herself as she got dressed. Pissing off the human looked like it was going to become her new favorite hobby. She kind of wondered how much she could mess with her neighbors looking like this. If it wouldn't get back to Vegeta and her brother, she would do it in a heartbeat.

She pulled the t-shirt over her head. "I guess the human is going to have to do." She almost laughed to herself.

"I'm going to have to do what?" She heard him say on the other side of the door.

She turned around to glare at the door. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I was waiting for you to finish." The human said, clearly annoyed with her.

She snarled. "No you weren't, you came here to spy on me didn't you. You knew I was changing!"

"Well yeah, I knew you were changing! I was waiting for you to finish up!" He said as she opened the door.

"Whatever." She said walking past him and towards the kitchen. She was starving and the human was of no help with that.

As she made her way to the kitchen, a knock came to the door and she looked back at the human that was following her. "Well, go get it."

He glared at her, but continued to walk around her, heading to the door.

She turned around the corner getting out of sight from the door, as the human opened it.

"Yamcha? Why are you here?" She froze as she heard her brother's voice.

"I'm just helping Raditz out with some stuff." She almost cursed the human. Kakarot didn't need to know anything.

"Really? I wonder why he didn't ask me." She could just imagine the stupid look on his face. "What does he need done?"

"Oh, just this and that. We almost got everything done. So don't worry about it."

"Well okay, but if he gets to be a little too much, you can always call me." Kakarot offered.

"You have no idea." She heard the human say under his breath. He would pay for that later.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. What did you need?" She almost growled, that didn't matter. It was that moron's job to just get rid of Kakarot. Not have a fucking monologue with him.

"Oh, that. Vegeta wanted to spar and since Raditz never comes, I thought I could convince him to come and train." She rolled her eyes. Even if she still had her dick, there was no way she would go and embarrass herself in front of them. At this point, Kakarot's spawn had to be stronger than she was and she refused to put herself in that position.

"Sorry Goku. He's been a little under the weather." The human said and she facepalmed.

"If he's sick I can always call Bulma. Wait a minute, are you looking after him because he is sick?" His brother sounded suspicious.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to bother Bulma and I don't have that much to do." Did he really think that Kakarot would fall for that? He was dumb but no one could be that stupid.

"Really? Well that's nice of him." She fell to the floor; he really was that stupid. "Anyway, can you give him the message that I was here?"

"Can do man." The human said.

With that she heard her brother disappear. She hated that instant transmission thing. It meant that he could just appear in here if he wanted and catch her off guard.

"You can come out now." The human sounded happy with himself.

She gave him a frown. "They're just going to keep coming, aren't they?"

"Well yeah, unless you move, I can see one of them dropping by every day." He said coming around and plopping on the couch.

She looked down, what was she going to do? The human couldn't stay here forever. "You say that like it would be easy."

He kicked his feet up and she glared at him. "All you need to do is pack this place up and move. You can easily put it in a capsule and find a new place."

She shook her head. "Bulma can track it. She pays for everything so I never argued against it."

"Oh, well that complicates things." He said, shuffling his feet on the floor.

"It was a nice thought though." She said, feeling herself give him a small smile.

He looked down at his hands. "What if you just packed up what you needed, like some clothes and a few other things and found a different place?"

"How would I even pay for it. I don't think that my resume would be all that welcoming so I can't work." She stated.

He looked up at her. "Then why don't you move into my apartment?"

She felt herself blush. "But…"

"I have plenty of room. It's just me these days and you would have your own room." He stated.

She thought it over. Could she really live with this man? "You just want in my pants."

He shook his head. "No, I'm offering you a way out."

"What about that cat thing of yours?" She asked remembering that the man had a transforming cat of sorts.

"Puar? She moved out a long time ago." He sighed. From the look of it, something had happened between the two of them.

It was almost as if she had no control over her body as she walked over and sat down next to him. He was looking at her warily. "Why did she move out?"

He looked her over, before looking down at his hands again. "We got into an argument."

Again, she felt this strange need to comfort him, and without warning reached over and grabbed his hand. His hand was warm, and for some reason her heart sped up.

He looked up at her, his eyes bore into hers and she felt a twinge of confusion. What was this feeling? And whatever it was, why was the human making her feel it?

His eyes never left hers as he began to talk. "She got tired of me always going after women. Like I could ever have a relationship with a cat. She left with that pig months ago, saying that she never wanted to see me again."

She felt herself smirk. "So you're a ladies' man?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I've had a lot of girlfriends, especially after Bulma. But most of the time, they just come around after finding out about my job."

She felt herself smile. "Yeah, being a baseball player must be a drag." She said sarcastically.

He finally smiled. "Only when I have to deal with crazy fans."

"Are there a lot of those?" She asked.

"Not as many as you think. If you want, you could always come and see." He offered, giving her a smile that made her heart ache.

"You mean you could get me in to see a game live?" She could barely hold back the excitement in her voice.

He chuckled. "It wouldn't be that hard."

"So where would I sit?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He answered, he seemed to feel better now that they were off the subject of his cat friend.

"Like which part of the stadium would I be in?" She didn't care where she really sat, just being able to go to a game would be enough.

He laughed. "I thought that you would enjoy being in the dug out with me." She felt her face turn red. This was almost too much. "How does that sound?" She noted the cocky look on his face.

"It thought you said you weren't a ladies' man?" She said, thinking she knocked him down a few pegs.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, the cocky look from before not leaving his face.

"Oh please, everything that you are saying is just your way of trying to get in my pants." She scoffed.

He only chuckled. "Trust me, if I was trying to get in your pants, I would have already gotten in there."

She gave him a glare. "Is that a challenge?"

He leaned forward. "That matters if you think you can resist me."

She looked him over. "You're on. Be ready to lose."

The cocky look on his face grew. "You still haven't answered my question."

She l gave him a confused look. "What question?"

He slid his arm around her shoulder and she practically jumped. She was about to tell him to take his hands off of her, when was knocked off guard by a spark in his eyes. "About moving in with me."

She didn't know why but she was shaking a little. How the hell was he doing this? "Yes."

He smirked. "Yes what?" He was toying with her, but for some reason she felt like she was being pulled in.

"I'll move in with you." She said without thinking.

He moved away from her, to her surprise. "Well I guess we better start packing then." His cocky grin was gone, replaced by a cheesy smile.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, wondering what just happened. "What did you do to me?"

He laughed. "I didn't do anything. You just agreed to move in with me." She sat there dumbfounded. "Now do you have any capsules lying around? We are going to need them."

She shook her head, snapping herself back to reality. "I don't have that much. All I need are the clothes you got me and a few things."

"You don't want to pack more than that?" He said surprised.

"I don't have that much." She said to herself.

He sighed. "Why don't you start packing and I'll be back in a bit. I have to go clean out your new room and I'll pick you up when I return."

"Pick me up? Why would you need to pick me up?" She asked confused.

He laughed. "With my car. I live in the city and it will look weird if we fly in, not to mention how much attention we will attract from Vegeta and Goku."

He had a point. "Fine, I will see you tonight then."

"I thought you said you didn't have much to pack?" He said.

She stood and turned her back to him. "I lied."

* * *

She had finished her packing, nodding to herself as she stuffed the capsule into her pocket.

"You ready to get going?" She jumped slightly. She didn't even hear him come in.

She growled at him. "Don't do that!"

He looked confused. "I didn't do anything."

She held her nose up. "You know what you did."

He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Raditz. Did you get everything taken care of?"

Her hands went on her hips. "I did. Looks like you went by Bulma's, did you have something to say to her?" She said getting in his face.

He put his hands up, covering his face. "No, I didn't say anything."

His eyes held no deceit, but that still left the question of why he went over there to begin with. "Then why the visit?"

"I wanted some upgrades on my car." He said in his defense. It was such a normal response that she didn't believe him until he showed it to her out the window.

She did note the how flashy it was as they walked out to it. The human must have spent a fortune on it. "How is it that you can afford something like this?" She said, strapping herself in.

He let out a small laugh. "You think I play baseball for free? My salary is close to how much Bulma makes in two weeks."

That was kind of impressive. Capsule Corp made millions in days, if the human made that much money a year, then she had to wonder what kind of place they were moving into. "So where exactly are we moving?"

He smiled. "It's just in the middle of Tokyo."

After about 30 minutes of driving in silence, she was shocked to discover that they were no longer flying over land, instead they were surrounded by ocean and it was starting to get dark.

"Umm, Yamada. I don't think that this is the way." Even though she wasn't from Earth, she knew that there was no ocean between her home and the city.

"Well you did issue me a challenge." He said humorously.

"So this is all about seducing me?" She gave him an annoyed look.

He gave her that cocky grin again. "No, I just got this car fixed up and wanted to give it a proper drive. But I can try and seduce you if you want."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. If you try anything, I will not hesitate to punch you."

"You know, you shouldn't attack your driver." He said jokingly.

She chose to ignore him. If she didn't give him any attention, she could say that she won their little challenge.

They drove in silence for an hour or so, they really didn't know much about each other and here they were about to move in away from everyone.

At some point, she looked up. The night sky was breath taking. She had seen the sky on many a world, especially in pitch black darkness like this, but for some reason it looked far more beautiful than she remembered. She let out a gasp as she looked at the moon. Even after all of her time on Earth, she never really went out at night. The moon itself always put her on edge.

She didn't notice herself shivering, as she looked up. After experiencing the change of the oozaru form, it was unnerving to be staring up at the moon without changing to the savage beast.

She felt something fall on her lap. She was about to glare at him, but saw that it was just a jacket. She found herself looking at him, questioning his motives.

"You look cold. Do you want me to turn the heat on?" What was this man thinking? Did he really just ask if he could turn her on?

"What?" She asked, not trusting his intentions.

"I asked if you want me to turn the heater on." The scar face man said pointing to the gauges on the dash of the car. She almost sighed in relief. She shook her head. There was no point to turn it on if she had a jacket.

He said that he was trying to seduce her, but so far he had not made a move.

Silence took over again as she stared up at the night sky. Stars were always nice to look at, but now they looked almost different. For once she could really just look at the raw beauty of the night sky without fear. The moon itself radiated it's on light, bouncing off the ocean below them. If this wasn't a romantic setting she didn't know what was.

She looked over at the man driving. He wasn't looking at her, but the way the moon was hitting him, created a shadow effect on his features. His scar looked manlier in the shadows. Not that she really needed to look at such things. He was a human after all.

She looked away quickly, before he could catch her staring.

She jumped when he spoke next. "You better get an eye full now, there won't be that much to see in the city."

Shit! So he did catch her staring at him. She covered her face in embarrassment. From what he just said, he didn't want her to look at him when they got to their destination. "Whatever, human." She pouted.

This seemed to get his attention. "What? It's too bright in the city. You can't see any of this."

Wait, was he even talking about her looking at him. Now this could be really awkward. "What are you rambling on about?" She said with a hint of annoyance. Her eyes turning back to the man, finding his eyes on her. Her face felt warm as their eyes met. Was he always this handsome? Or was it her new hormones just reacting to the setting they were in?

Thankfully, the human looked away. She couldn't see well in the darkness, but the way the moonlight was cascading off of him, she was sure that he was blushing only a moment earlier.

"I was talking about the stars. You won't be able to see them in the city." The human looked back over to her. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing!" She said it far too fast. She tried to distract herself and started to fidget with her hair.

He let out a sigh and she almost looked back over at him. She had no need to look at him and she needed to stop this way of thinking right now. Even if this was permanent, there was no way she was going to mate with a human. No way in hell!

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere along the way, she had fallen asleep. Waking only when the car behind them let out a loud honk on the horn. She let out an angry growl, as she looked at her companion.

"Sorry about that, the guy behind me won't let up." He said, clearly irritated as well.

The honking persisted. "Why the hell is he still doing that?" She said, clutching her ears.

"We're almost there, we just got caught in a traffic jam. He probably thinks we can move." The human said. Looking over him, he had to have had a headache. The man had just driven over 12 hours.

"COME ON, MOVE DAMMIT!" The man behind them screamed out of his window.

She felt her blood burn. "What is his problem? We can't even move."

"Welcome to the city. People out here are impatient." The human said, clearly trying to keep himself in check.

For some reason she felt like giggling, the look on his face was priceless. "Do you want me to do something about that?" She didn't mean for it to sound so sensual, but it just came out that way.

The human looked over at her, a smug look on his face. "You know, Raditz, now is not the time to be flirting with me."

"Oh please, Human. Don't flatter yourself." She said leaning back into her seat. All the while the man behind them continued to honk his horn. After another five minutes, she growled again. "I can't take it anymore. Shut him up before I do!"

"I already told you that we can't do anything. We just have to wait. We should be turning off of here in a couple of minutes."

The man behind them slammed down on his horn and she had had enough. She hit the button for the sunroof and tried to stand up as the human pulled her back down into her seat. "Just let me blast him! It will shut him up!"

"Raditz, no! Aren't you trying to keep a low profile?" The human asked, trying to get her to stop.

She growled, but continued to fight him. "This jerk needs to be taught a lesson." She said powering up an attack.

"But Goku and Vegeta will sense you!" The human said in panic. "I thought you didn't want them to see you like this." She hated to admit that he was right, but just as she was about to sit down, the man behind them rammed his car into their bumper.

She turned to start her attack, when she was let go and the driver side door opened. Slowly she stood up looking out of the sunroof. What caught her eye made her weak in the knees. The human had pulled the other driver's door off and now had him on the ground. "DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS CAR IS?" She watched as he powered up his attack, not realizing how turned one she was getting. She could tell by the look in his eyes what he was planning to do. "WOLF FANG FIST!" The car turned into a pile of scrap metal before her eyes. Never before had she felt this much excitement.

She couldn't help but sit down into her seat as he returned. "I thought we weren't going to do anything?" She said with a smug look on her face.

"People really don't understand the value of some things. Even though Bulma is my friend, I still had to pay full price for this baby." The human almost growled.

"Remember, we're almost there." She giggled to herself.

"Look Raditz, I don't want to hear any lip right now." The human said, heavily irritated.

"But Yamcha, can't I have any fun?" She teased, not realizing her mistake. 

The anger fled from his face. "You called me by my name." He almost sounded stunned.

She couldn't control the blush before it happened. "No…no I…I was just a little impressed with how you took care of that idiot. Do you want me to go back to calling you human? I can do that."

He gave her a gentle smile. "No, Yamcha is fine."

"I think this is our turn." She said, not looking away from him. He looked out the windshield.

"So it seems." She watched as he put on his signal light and moved off of the busy highway.

They didn't talk until they got to a rather tall building; Raditz had never seen a building this tall before. "Why are we stopping here?"

Yamcha let out a chuckle. "We live here."

"What! Which floor are we on and how close are our neighbor's going to be?" She said, kind of excited to be living in a place like this.

He kept on smiling, "It's the top floor and we have a whole floor under us that is empty. They can't rent it for the moment. It's getting remodeled."

"So we won't be bothered?" She could almost hug him. She didn't have to worry about neighbors being noisy or dealing with other people's crap.

"You want to go up and see it?" Yamcha said with a lot of excitement.

She could barely contain herself. Never in her life had she ever lived at on the top floor of any building. She was usually placed with the cargo on Frieza's ship and after that it was just the capsule house.

Yamcha parked the car, which then was transported to its correct spot via machine.

She was surprised when he let her go first into the elevator, but found herself anxious as soon as the doors shut, and it had nothing to do with the small space.

Here she was alone with the human. Sure they had been alone for the last 3 days, but now she was starting to feel nervous around him. What was once annoyance was now growing into a fondness. Not only that, but he was nice to look at. If they were back on Planet Vegeta and he was a Saiyan, he could easily be classified as second class with his power level. As someone that was third class, she would normally be out of his league, however with the way he looked at her, was starting to think that he could be hers.

She wanted to smack herself. She had no time for such thoughts. Even if she was a female now, she couldn't do that. He was a human and she was a Saiyan and she refused to mate with anyone.

As they got closer to their floor, she was beginning to feel flustered. Her nose was picking up his scent and it was driving her crazy. The mix of sweat and burning from the explosive car were making her dizzy. If she wasn't careful, she would do something that she would regret.

The elevator dinged and she watched the door open. He must have put in a code before they got in the elevator.

What she was greeted with took her breath away. The penthouse apartment was done in a modern style. Everything about it was beautiful from the granite floors to the glass stairs that looked like they led to a set of bedrooms.

She almost gasped when she looked out the window overlooking the city. From up here it all looked so small. The lights of thousands of buildings dotted the ground like stars.

"So what do you think?" Yamcha said smugly.

She turned around so fast that she almost landed in his arms. He tried to balance her, placing his strong hands on her waist. Her own hands were now on his chest. She could feel the muscle under his clothes. "I…I…" Neither of them realized how close they were. Their mouths only inches apart.

"Yes?" He asked, as he started to lean down.

On instinct, she started to lean forward. Her own gaze was becoming lost to his. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Only one thing hit her mind. The need to mate. All she had to do was close the gap between them. "Yamcha…."

"Raditz…" They were so close, she could almost feel his lips against hers.

The elevator dinged and she moved away, the distraction pulling her from the haze. Freeing her from the hormones racing through her body.

Yamcha turned towards the elevator and she watched as a young woman littered in pink came through the door. She looked over her long blonde hair and pale skin. She was taller than Raditz was and very slender.

She was about to send a questioning gaze at her roommate when the woman introduced herself. "You must be the roommate Yamcha told me about. He never said you were a woman." The woman cast Yamcha a dirty look.

"Why would he have to tell you anything?" She was kind of peeved that he had even said anything to anyone about her living here.

The woman gave her a nasty look. "Don't get any ideas, missy. He is mine." She said pointing to the panicked looking Yamcha.

Now that threw her for a loop. "You have a girlfriend?" She said turning back to him.

He looked irritated, he seemed ready to say something, but the blonde beat him to it. "Name's Samantha. Samantha Warthing, world class model. What is your claim to fame?"

"I'm just Raditz." She said, finding the boasting from the woman to be unbearable.

This only seemed to make the woman smugger. "Then you're just a street urchin that Yamcha here has pulled off of the street? What are your intentions for living here?"

She could feel herself begin to growl. Why didn't the human tell her he had a mate? She wouldn't have let her guard down around him if she had known. Heck, she wasn't supposed to let her guard down in the first place. Hell, she would have never excepted his challenge. "I was just looking for a place for the time being. Don't worry about your precious boyfriend. I've got better taste than that." She said. "By the way, where is my room?" She had turned to the human, giving him a death glare.

He stepped back, looking terrified of her.

"Well Yamcha, are you going to tell the lady where her room is?" The model asked, her smug disposition grating her nerves.

She watched the baseball player look down before pointing down the hall. "It's the last door on the right."

She nodded her thanks and walked right passed them both, heading down the hall to her room.

Once inside she felt like falling to the floor. What was she thinking? She couldn't have feelings for the human. Her face felt like it was burning, moisture had started to fall from her eyes. Was her body so intent on mating that now all she felt was pure disappointment? Why was it all so painful? Why did it have to be him? A weak ass human, who was already taken, she was sure that fate must hate her, that she was made to suffer.

* * *

She awoke, still feeling angry with herself. How could she be so stupid? She had once been male, of course the human wouldn't find her attractive. She felt her heart ache again. No, she couldn't even think about it. He was taken, and really what did she expect? Just three days ago, she wanted nothing to do with the human and now she was pinning for him. She grumbled to herself. There was no point in any of this. She would just have to forget about her hormones and ignore the human until she found a place of her own.

Last night, she had barely looked over her room. The granite floors continued, which worked well with the white walls and angular wall art. He had given her a queen sized bed, which was huge considering her tiny form now. The last thing the room had that surprised her was its own small bathroom. Instead of granite, it was decorated with marble everything. The bathtub even had one of those jet things in them, which did impress her, but she would never use it.

She almost stumbled into the shower and jumped when the water began to spray down on her. She still wasn't used to the contours of her body and touching certain places was much different than before. Jacking off was easy, but now that she was female, she couldn't exactly find those spots. She growled in frustration. Everything would work itself out if she could just find release of some kind.

Aggravated, she climbed out of the shower, putting a towel on her head and trying to dry her long mop of hair.

Taking the towel out of her hair, she dried herself and walked back into her room. She looked though the dresser and found another plain set of clothing.

She dressed and headed out the door, finding her way to the kitchen. She was happy to find it empty and started to make some coffee before looking through the fridge for something to make. She found a carton of milk, eggs, bacon, and some butter. Looking across the counter, she found a bag of bread. One thing that was helpful about her time in Frieza's army was that she learned how to cook at a very young age.

She grabbed the bacon, and found some tomatoes and peppers in the bottom, along with some cheese. Pulling all of those things out, she started cutting them up into equal sizes before putting them in a buttered pan to fry up. She turned and grabbed the bag of bread, getting a flat pan out and buttering both sides before setting them down. She then ran over and grabbed the eggs after taking out her mixture from the pan. Cracking ten eggs and beating them together, she then mixed in the peppers, tomatoes, and bacon with them, before she put them back on the heat. She did this so fast that her bread was toasted on one side to perfection and turned it over to start the other side.

It only took a couple of minutes after that and she was done. She had made a large breakfast for herself for the day ahead of her. First, she needed to find a job. That way she could get away from the human and his girlfriend. She made her plate and sat down, just as she heard a rustling down the hall.

Just as she expected, the human made his appearance, sniffing the air. "Did you make breakfast?"

She nodded, that's all he would get from her. She refused to speak to him now. He gave her a frown when she turned back to her food, reading the paper she had collected off of the counter.

"Look about Samantha…" She didn't look up, she didn't even want to hear her name. "Can you please look at me?"

"I would like to keep my breakfast down." She said, cursing herself. Now he would think that they could talk.

"Look, I didn't plan on her coming over." He started.

She couldn't help but look up at him. "You know you could have told me that you have a girlfriend."

He sighed. "Samantha isn't my girlfriend. She just thinks that she is."

She almost choked on her food. "If she's not your girlfriend then why did you let her in the apartment. Hell, why didn't you say anything last night!"

"Well neither of you gave me a chance to." He stated.

She growled. "I could have thrown her out if you had told me."

She watched as he smirked. "So what'cha reading?"

She dropped the paper, putting it out of sight. "Nothing too important. So when do you go to practice?"

"Why? Did you want to come and watch?" He asked, joking with her.

All she could do was nod. Not that she didn't want to go and see him play, that would be interesting, but it was the last thing she could even think about right now.

"Is that the only thing you want from me?" He leaned down, whispering in her ear. She shivered.

She really couldn't say anything. Of course she wanted more. All she could do was act. Slowly she found herself reaching up to grab his shirt. She noted his cocky grin, she wanted to make it disappear.

"Yamcha, where did you go?" She stopped dead in her tracks. Samantha was still here.

Immediately, she growled at him. "You really thought you were going to make a fool of me?"

He backed up, placing his hands out in front of himself in panic. "No ,Raditz, really, I swear."

She slid out of her chair. "Whatever. I've got shit to do anyway." With that she darted out of the room, not wanting to look at him anymore. Did he think it was funny? He had already crushed her once, now he had to do it again.

She made her way past Samantha without a word to the elevator. She pushed the buttons and climbed in without even thinking twice.

"Raditz, wait!" She saw him coming around the corner, with a frantic look on his face. Good, let the human worry. She didn't care.

The door closed and she took a deep breath as it headed downward. It would take all of her self-control to stay away from him.

She walked past the carport and onto the street. Traffic was a mess, but it wasn't much different from when she was on Frieza's home planet. It would be easier to walk than to use a car. Flying was out of the question. It would just alert people to her presence, and humans weren't used to watching others fly.

She dug into her pocket. Noting that she didn't have that much money. She only had a couple hundred dollars to her name. Bulma would pay her from time to time, usually just for bills and food.

She quickly made it through town, only stopping for food every once and a while. She watched as the day went by and she found nothing in terms of work. Not only that, but she couldn't even find her way back to Yamcha's apartment.

Across the way, she could see a bar was opened up. After the last couple of days, she could really use a drink. She walked in and sat at the bar. Not noticing the patrons of the place.

"What's a beauty like you doing in place like this?" She turned to find a young man, looking her over in a sleazy fashion. He had to be drunk.

"The same thing everyone goes to a bar for. I'm getting a drink." She said, before turning back to the bar.

"Did it hurt?" Why was he still talking to her?

"What are you talking about?" She said with a hint of resentment in her voice.

"When you fell from heaven. Did it hurt?" The man let out a drunken laugh and she cringed.

"I've heard better pickup lines from a corpse." She said keeping her eyes on the bar. "Now if you'll excuse me, I just want to drink my drink in peace." She caught the mug and downed it in one gulp. Putting her money on the bar, she jumped up to leave. Only to find herself incredibly dizzy. She only had one beer. She shouldn't have been feeling so messed up.

"Let me help you out miss." The drunken man from before said, taking her arm.

She wanted to say no, to push him away, but she had no strength and he was leading her away. Fear entered her mind. What was going to happen to her? Would he just have his way with her or would he dispose of her as well? She had no power at all right now and she could already feel herself crying. 'Please stop. I don't want this.' She pleaded in her mind over and over again. Hoping that someone would help her. Someone would save her.

He backed her up behind a building, he was going to do this in an alley way. She felt sick to her stomach. "Nnnoo." She cried out, hoping someone would hear her.

He just cackled. "Come on baby, you know you'll love it. Just lay there and take it." She could feel him removing her pants. Tears began falling down her face as she heard him unbuckle his pants.

Suddenly, she had fallen to the ground he wasn't holding her up anymore. Actually she couldn't see him at all anymore. All she could hear were his screams.

"You poor, poor thing. Are you alright, honey bunch." Her eye looked up to find her savior. She couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man. It was built like a man, but wearing a dress. And not just any dress, a long draping ball gown, which was covered with sequins. The person's hair was up in a strangely bizarre style as well.

She could barely nod. As the person came up and helped her put her pants on. "What are you?" It came out in a dizzy jumble.

The strange savior just let out a small giggle. "Don't you worry dear. I'll explain later. Let's just get you cleaned up. You look like you could use some rest." She watched the person snap its fingers. "Now come on girls, we need to take out this trash before dawn." Now that she had it confirmed as a woman, she listened as she let out a long cackling laugh, before passing out.

She woke up in a strange place. It looked like a small apartment and the couch was quite comfortable, no wonder she slept like a log.

She ran her fingers through her long hair and cursed. The knots that she had to face were always so horrible.

"Oh good, you're awake." The woman from the night before had appeared with a tray of food and a smile. Now that she could see her in a better light, she could see the amount of makeup she had put on. It looked like too much, but it wasn't too distracting either. "I hope you like waffles. It was all I had in the fridge."

She looked down. "Why did you help me?" She hated being weak.

"Because what kind of person could ever turn a blind eye to that. I swear men like that are the poison of the Earth, sister." The woman said with an angry look on her face, but the anger disappeared on her face in seconds. "My name is Monica by the way, but everyone calls me Big Mama around here."

"Raditz." She thought that the woman had a strange name, but didn't ask about it.

"Just Raditz? What a masculine name you have dear." The woman said with surprise.

She looked down. "That's because I used to be a dude." It's not like this woman would say anything to anyone anyway.

The woman covered her mouth. "And you're still using your old name! Honey that won't do! If you have become a beautiful flower then you must have a name to match!"

She looked up in confusion. "But it only happened a few days ago and I like my name."

The woman squinted her eyebrows together. Her large eyelashes fluttering as she spoke. "What do you mean by a few days ago? You look just like a woman down there."

She sighed. "I was at home, got drunk, and woke up the next morning without my dick and a new body."

The woman across from her gave her a very interested look. "So you know nothing about being a woman, do you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, not a thing."

"That explains the outfit then. Who picked out that disgrace to fashion?" The woman said, pointing to her outfit.

She found herself blushing as the human entered her mind. "Well I can say that he tried. I didn't give him much to go off of."

The woman studied her features. "So who is he? What is he like?"

She continued to blush. "Why do you want to know about Yamcha?" She cursed herself for her slip.

"So his name is Yamcha then, is he handsome?" The woman said eagerly.

Was the human handsome? Well yes he was. She had thought it on more than one occasion, but there was more to him than that. "Yes, but he's also funny, brave, we have a lot of the same interests, he has a lot of patience but if pushed he will let out his wild side. He's kind and he has this laugh and the way his eyebrows bunch together when he's irritated is really cute…" She stopped in her tirade. Realizing what she had been doing.

The woman gave her a knowing smile. "It looks like someone is in love."

She shook her head violently. "I can't be. That's impossible."

"Doesn't look like it to me, deary." Monica said, with a flip of her hair. "How do you feel if you think about kissing him?"

She was going to argue, but as the thought entered her mind, she felt very warm. She could feel her heart start to beat faster as the imaginary version of herself and the human continued. So much so that she was imagining him going down her neck before biting down on the sensitive flesh, marking her as his. She almost let out a moan at the thought. "I…"

Monica laughed. "Oh honey, you have it bad."

She raised an eyebrow. "Have what bad?"

The woman giggled, before placing her hands on her head…removing her hair. She jumped back in her seat. "Oh doll, it's just a wig."

"You're a guy!" She said pointing at Monica in shock.

"Only sometimes. For the most part I am a queen." Monica said with pride.

"Of what planet?" She asked in all seriousness.

Monica giggled. "Oh deary, you are such a sheltered thing. I perform as a drag queen. Right now, we are above my place, The Blow and Tug. We are the number one drag bar in this city."

"So you just dress up as women?" She asked, all of this was very confusing.

"Oh no, there is much more to it than that, sugar. We put on shows here. Many of us craft our own outfits and set the standard for style. Some of us do this for fun and others are just learning to be who they are. We create a positive environment not just for our patrons, but for all girls that aspire to become a fashionista or diva in the eyes of the public." Monica said, getting up and putting on a different wig. This one was less wild looking, it was just a shoulder length mess of red curls. "But enough about us drag queens. What about you and Yamcha?" Monica said with a fierce smile.

"There is nothing going on with me and Yamcha! And there never will be!" She said, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Honey, tell me what is wrong. You seem to like him, so spill." The queen said, painting her nails.

"He already has a girlfriend and I can't ruin that for him. Besides, who would want me anyway?" She said looking down at the floor.

"Girl, I don't know what you're seeing when you look in the mirror, but most women would kill to look the way you do." The Drag Queen said, finishing her nails and walking over to look at her hands. "All you need to do is see it for yourself" She made to argue, when the woman pushed a button on the desk to her right. "Divas to my chambers, I have a project for you."

"You don't have to do anything." She pleaded. She didn't want to be the center of attention, but Monica would have none of that.

The room quickly filled with queens, some were obviously men, but others could have fooled even the likes of Vegeta. "Now ladies, I know this one is already pretty, but she has yet to see that beauty for herself. Looking at her and talking to her, I can see that she is a little feisty, almost a punk if you will. So I believe that will be the direction we will go. I'm going out for a couple of hours. When I get back, I want this girl believing that she is a beautiful butterfly. Got it?"

"Yes, Big Mom." The women said, saluting their leader.

"But I…" She tried to respond, but Monica was having none of that.

"Now Raditz, you need this. You will thank me later." With that Monica left out the door.

In seconds, she was pushed down into a chair and they all started in on different parts of her. One had started working on her hair, while two were talking over clothing options and make up. The one that was working on her hair, let out a laugh and she suddenly felt lighter. Looking down at the floor, she found a large pile of her hair. She couldn't remember the last time her head felt his light. Her hair was at least to her shoulders now.

"Look up at me really quick honey." She did what was asked of her. "So how do you feel about dying your hair?"

"What? Why would I kill it?" She asked in a panic.

The whole room erupted in giggles. "No honey, I'm just going to change a small strip of it. Like make it a different color."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh….I don't really care about that."

She received a large smile. "Good." She turned away from her and looked back to the other queens. "What color do you think will work the best with your clothes, pink or blue?"

"I think pink, Charlene. She needs a pop of color amongst all of that black." One of the more mannish ones said.

"Then pink it is."

Everything happened so fast after that. She didn't even have time to look over the clothes they were putting on her, nor did they ask her opinion on the makeup either.

It wasn't until there was a small knock on the door that they all moved away from her. She didn't look down at herself. Instead staring at Monica as she entered. "Oh my, have you seen yourself yet!" She shook her head almost violently. "Well that won't do. Come now." She was offered a hand and took it. She stood up and walked over to a full length mirror and gasped at what she saw.

How hard was it to believe that the woman in the mirror was herself? The hair that was once down to her knees was now only to her shoulders, a single strip of hot pink going from her front right bangs. The makeup they had put on her was not over powering, but there was a lot of emphasis on her eyes. Looking downward, she could definitely see a lot more skin, but she wasn't repulsed by it. Instead, she was in awe of how she looked in it. She was in a small red and black corset top with a black skirt. She had fishnets on and slip on shoes. One of the girls behind her moved, holding a black leather jacket in her hands. She didn't say anything as she took it from her and put it on. Looking back to the mirror, she almost started crying. When had she ever looked this beautiful? "How can I repay you?" She asked, far too happy to even think properly.

Monica walked forward, hugging her. "Just remember that you are beautiful. Don't ever put yourself down. Now, how about I get you back home?"

She nodded and turned to leave with Monica, but stopped in her tracks. She turned back to the queens, who were talking amongst themselves. "Thank you." They all stopped talking and smiled at her as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Monica had them right outside the building. All she had to say was the size of it and the woman seemed to know where they were going. She sighed as she looked up at the towering building.

"You know honey, if you want me to come with you, I can. After the night you had last night, I know you won't want to be alone." Monica said stepping out of her car and paying a nearby meter.

She got out of Monica's car and looked for a button to buzz the top floor. After she found it, she waited.

Seconds later, his voice came over the speaker. "This is a private apartment."

"Give me the code, Human." She said flatly.

"Oh Raditz! I didn't think you were going to come back! Just get in the elevator. I'll send you up!" She was taken aback by the relief in his voice.

Behind her, Monica giggled. "It looks like he missed you."

She didn't say anything as the she got into the elevator. Time started to pass and suddenly she felt nervous. The human had never seen her dressed like this. What would he think when he saw her? Part of her tried to say that his thoughts on the matter meant nothing, but that part was becoming less vocal the higher they went.

"Relax, Hon. He's going to love it." The drag queen commented. She appreciated the words of reassurance, but she still didn't feel confident.

As the door opened, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

She could hear some arguing in the background as the blonde made to throw something at the human from across the room. "You always brake your promises! I thought I told you that I didn't want the hussy living here!"

"You don't get to dictate who gets to live here!" He yelled back at her.

There was another crash. "I'm your girlfriend! I think I get a say if another woman is going to live here!"

"We broke up months ago! Why can't you just move on?!" She could hear him ducking under things. He was stronger than her, why didn't he just end her miserable life?

Then she had to remember that they were on Earth, the rules of space didn't apply here. The human couldn't just kill Sam and get away with it. Also, she believed that attacking a woman was frowned upon here. If this was any other planet, that woman would be toast.

She had had enough of this outrageous display. She walked past Monica and into the living room, she could now see that they had to be in the kitchen. That made sense. Samantha had to be tossing dishes at the human.

"Your mine, Yamcha! That's why!" A dish landed in front of her feet and she felt herself growl. The human was making it clear that he didn't want the model around.

She stalked into the kitchen, sending a glare at the blonde. She was by the stove, the human had not seen her yet and was hiding behind the island. She looked down at all of the broken glass the floor. It was going to take a long time to clean all of that up. "Get out of my house!" She growled.

"Oh look, the hussy has returned! Why don't you make yourself useful and get a job before you start calling this your house!" The woman screamed at her from across the room.

She walked forward as the woman began to throw dishes at her. With her years of combat experience, a couple of dishes paled in comparison to actual artillery.

The woman shrieked as she grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her across the floor towards the elevator. If this had been her capsule house in the countryside, she would have just disposed of the woman. But this was the city and she didn't want to get the human in any trouble.

She walked by Monica without a thought and threw the woman in the open lift. "I suggest that you don't come back." She said before hit the down button and sending her out of sight.

She turned when she heard footsteps. He emerged moments later. Walking by her and punching in a bunch of different numbers. "That should keep her out. I swear, we went on one date and ever since she hasn't let me do anything."

Now she wished that she had strangled the bitch. "That's why you stay away from crazy people." She said, almost growling as she thought about the blonde.

"I know that, but I didn't know that when I met her!" He turned around to look at her as he was yelling and froze. She watched as his eyes went up and down her body. It was almost like he was drooling as he stared at her.

But that couldn't be right. There was no way that he thought that she was attractive. "Yamcha?" She only said his real name to get his attention. But it didn't work. If anything, he looked more enthralled with her body. "Hey human! Wake up!"

He shook his head as if he had been shaken out of a trance. "What were we taking about again?" He said, looking as if he was going to lose it again.

Was he really this blown away by her? "We were talking about your tendency to pick up crazy women." Maybe making fun of him would get him to come to.

"They aren't all crazy." He said, trying desperately to look her in the eye.

She giggled. She could always have fun with this.

He was caught off guard as she strode forward, making sure to leave no room in between them. She heard him as he took in a sharp breath of air.

"You want something?" She said, almost rubbing her chest against him. She felt slightly dazed. His body was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She had always imagined that all humans were soft and easily destroyed. But right now that was the last thing she could think about. He was warm and she could feel the hard muscle of his body against her.

She felt him push slightly against her and she felt something else. Something she wasn't expecting.

She practically moaned as she pushed back against him.

He gave her a smug smirk. "I don't know, Raditz. Do you want something?" He chuckled as he put his arms around her, massaging the small of her back.

Her fingers dug into his shirt as his fingers slid across her tail spot. She couldn't hold in her moans anymore, as he continued his assault.

"I think you do want something. I can't help you if you don't tell me." He teased.

She had had enough with his arrogance. She would show him. She was about to grab his shirt to shut him up, when a small knock came the side of the door.

Her eyes left to see who it was in horror and she found Monica in the doorway. "I don't mean to intrude, but I was going to let myself out. I did leave you my number darling if you need it."

She pulled herself from the human's grasp, embarrassed with herself. "Thank you. For everything." She said.

The drag queen smiled and waved for before running up to the elevator and getting in.

She watched as the door closed and she felt a strange sort of panic take over her. She was alone with the human again.

Before she could turn around, he was at her back. His arms wrapped around her stomach as he pulled her against him. He wanted to continue.

Suddenly, she felt afraid. Her mind flashing back to the man in the alley. "Please."

He chuckled. "Please what?"

She could feel tears starting to prick at her eyes. "Please stop."

She felt his body freeze in shock, before he pulled away from her. She found herself looking down at the floor as the whole thing started playing over and over in her head.

"Raditz?" She could hear his voice, but she couldn't pull away from it. The memory of what almost happened to her stung far too much. "Raditz!" She felt her face being pushed up. He looked at her fearfully. "What's wrong?"

She felt herself grab onto his shirt and couldn't stop herself as she started to cry into him. She had not had the time to process what had happened to her.

As she cried his arms wrapped around her, but it was different than it had been earlier. Instead of fear, she felt secure as he whispered soothing things into her ear. "Tell me what happened."

She pulled away, only so she could look up at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

She froze as he leaned down, placing his forehead against hers. "You can trust me."

She didn't know what to tell him. What would he think of her if he knew? She didn't want him to toss her to the side. "Can we talk about it later?"

He sighed. "If you feel comfortable with that." She relaxed against him. So relaxed that she didn't move away as he kissed her forehead.

He made to pull away, but she didn't want him to leave. He was too warm. She blushed as she said the words she never thought that she would say. "Can I sleep with you?"

He looked stunned. "I thought that you wanted space."

"I don't want to be alone." She found herself looking down again, her cheeks were still red from embarrassment.

Before she knew it, he had lifted her up. As he carried her out of the room, she felt herself lean against his chest. She felt so safe.

He slid her down on the bed and she felt herself frown as he left the room. When he returned he had a night gown in his hands. "I figured that you would want to change." She noted the blush on his cheeks and smiled.

"I'll be right back." She took the clothes from him and went into the master bathroom. She changed out of her clothes quickly before washing the makeup off of her face. She remembered what some of the queens had said about leaving it on overnight.

When she opened the door, she found that he had just finished changing himself. Again, he looked up and down her body and she blushed as she walked forward. He was only wearing a long pair of sleeping pants, leaving his chest exposed.

She blushed as he offered her his hand, shaking slightly as she reached forward and took it. As he pulled her towards him, she was starting to think that this was a bad idea, but she had already let her intentions be known.

They stood like that for a while. just staring at each other. She didn't know what to do.

"Why don't we try and get some sleep. I've got practice in the morning." He stated.

She nodded looking down at the bed. No time in her life had a bed ever looked so daunting. "Which side do you want?"

He almost chuckled. "Pick one. I'll sleep anywhere."

She felt herself giggle. "Then why not the floor."

He glared at her. "If you want to be smart, you can sleep in your own room."

She laughed, as she pushed him down on the bed. "There now, you have your spot." She made to go around the bed to the other side when his hand caught her arm. Her face turned just in time to see his playful smirk before he pulled her down on top of him.

She felt herself giggle she went to pull herself off of him and found that she was straddling his waist. As soon as she realized this, she tried to slide off of him. But was met with something hard hitting her backside. This was the second time that she had brushed herself against it. She looked down at his face, to find him looking up at her seriously.

Having been a man once, she knew that he couldn't go to sleep with it. But she didn't want to do that yet. She didn't know if she could be comfortable doing that yet.

So instead, she slid herself against it again. Smirking to herself as his breath hitched. His hips bucked upwards, sliding it under the nightgown and against her underwear. She moaned as it continued to move against her and began to get light headed when he placed his hands on her hips to steady her as they ground against one another. She looked down at his face, to find him looking up at her in ecstasy. She didn't know what else to do. It felt so good against her and found herself wanting more of it.

Faster than she thought possible, he flipped them so that he was now on top of her. Her heart raced as one of his hands pushed between her legs, touching a place that she had not dared to touch herself. He continued his frantic thrusts against her, as he continued touching her. She felt on fire and everything he did only served to feed the flames.

Then it hit, out of nowhere. The mind blowing release that she had needed. Her finger nails dug into his arm as she said his name. Only seconds after she had gone, she could feel a new warmth against her underwear as he came. The human over her panted her name and she melted.

He collapsed down on her and out of breath. Not caring about the mess they had made, she began to purr. He seemed a little taken aback by it. But didn't move. He was still trying to regain himself.

She felt him slide her around a bit. She was no longer under him, but on her side facing him on the mattress. She looked up at him, only to find him leaning down to kiss her forehead. But she wanted something more and leaned up, locking her lips with his.

She thought that he might move away from her, but instead, he pulled her closer against him. She felt herself move one of her hands up to the side of his face as he was pulling her up against him.

When they did actually part, she found herself staring into his eyes.

He was still panting. "Wow…" His voice sounded tired.

She was still purring. "Yeah…"

They cuddled next to each other for the rest of the night. Falling asleep against each other.

* * *

Her head hurt as she woke up. A loud, annoying alarm was ringing in her ears. "Shut that thing up." She said groggily.

That was until, she realized that she wasn't alone. The human looked like he really didn't want to get out of bed.

She stared at him as the events of the previous night flashed before her eyes. How could she do something so stupid? Didn't she make a pledge to not mate with anyone? Sure, she hadn't mated but it was damn near close.

She watched as he went through the same thing she did. Upon seeing her in his bed, he had to be thinking about the night before. The touches, his hard body, his lips against hers, the feeling when he…she moaned out loud before realizing what she was doing. She covered her mouth quickly, but the damage had already been done.

He chuckled. "Do you want to do that again?"

"Maybe." She said, much to his confusion. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"Well, if you do, why don't we go on a date then?" He asked.

She had been on plenty of dates. But it was always Bulma or Marron setting her up on one. She never really got to pick who she was going out with. And everything that they wanted to do was boring. "What would we do?"

"Well, you could always watch me practice and then we can go to dinner." He said giving her a grin.

She was up for the practice, but the food matter would be hard to swallow. Like any Saiyan, she ate a lot. Ever since coming to this planet, she felt a little out of place eating in front of other people. "Why don't I just make something here?"

He seemed happier with that idea. "We could always run by the grocery store on the way back. That way you can pick what you want to make."

That sounded good to her. She gave him a smile before realizing that she looked like a mess. "I'm going to go over to my room. I need to get out of these clothes." She blushed when she noticed that he was undressing her with his eyes. "Now isn't the time for that."

He stopped what he was doing, but he now looked rather smug. "So there will be time for that later then?"

"Only if you're good." She giggled teasing him.

He looked her over again before standing up. He looked like he was going to go take a shower. As he walked by her, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "But what if I'm a little bit naughty? Are you going to punish me then?"

Chills went down her spine as he looked her straight in the eye, almost daring her to say something about that. She felt herself smirk. He was not going to outdo her. "If you can be good." She slid her hand down his body, lingering as she dipped her hand under his waistband. This was war after all. She was allowed to play dirty. "I'll finish…" Her hand continued downward She was almost shocked to find that he wasn't wearing any underwear, but continued until she had him in her grasp. She leaned into him before whispering sensually. "taking care of this." She rocked her hand on it slowly and smirked as he let out a heady moan.

As soon as he moaned, she removed her hand from his pants. Giggling to herself. "Have fun getting rid of that in the shower."

She continued to giggle as she left him in his room. She had a shower of her own to take.

* * *

She had gotten ready and was waiting for him. He was taking his time. She giggled to herself. He did have to take care of the big problem she left him with.

She could hear him moving around and smirked as he emerged from where he was hiding.

He looked her over, just as she was overlooking him. She had chosen to wear some jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

He had chosen some workout clothes, which made sense. He was going to practice, after all.

"So do I call you, Rava, in front of the guys?" He asked.

She had forgotten the name that she had come up with for herself. She was just so used to her old name that it was kind of hard letting it go. "Yeah."

He chuckled as he walked past her. "I'll keep calling you, Raditz though. Even when I'm.." He came from behind her and leaned down, kissing the side of her neck. "taking you."

She arched her head up, giving him better access. "I thought you had practice." She said, holding his head in place.

"I thought you didn't want me to be naughty?" She felt him smirk against her skin.

She looked him straight in the eye. "I never said that." Before she knew it, he was kissing her and she gave in immediately, moving her lips against his.

When he did pull away, he chuckled. "We're going to be late."

She almost forgot that they had a place to be. "I guess we can go get in the car."

He laughed. "I didn't think about doing it in the car."

He finally peeled himself away from her, heading to the elevator. She followed him as he called the elevator.

It came up with a ding and he offered her his hand. It was here and now that she knew that there was no turning back. He wasn't just a human anymore. He was her human. There was no escaping her fate. He was the one. He was going to be her mate.

To Be Continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Looks like things are starting to get a lot hotter, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

She let him hold her hand as they drove to the baseball field They didn't talk much, but that probably had to do with how much they wanted to jump on each other at this point.

"Do you have any questions before we get there?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. He had removed his hand from hers as they turned a tight curve, much to her dismay. Her warm palm was now becoming cold.

She felt herself blush as she tried to push any dirty thoughts from her mind, but for some reason, her brain wasn't having it. "Have you ever had someone do anything to you while you were driving?"

He slammed on the brakes as she giggled. Red dusted his cheeks as she could only imagine what he was thinking about. "No, I haven't." He gave her a smug smirk as he tried to recover from her question. "Did you want to try something like that?"

Again she felt more daring and she didn't know why. It was like someone had pushed a button on her and all she wanted was sex. The hand that had been in his was now sliding down his leg, heading between his legs. "Maybe I would."

He opened his legs more, giving her more access and her hand dove downward. She had had this in her grasp once this morning and she wanted to feel it again. His dick was already growing hard as rubbed against the fabric of his pants. "Do you want to touch it again?" He asked, his voice uneven as he tried to keep his cool.

Wordlessly, she started working on his belt. She didn't want to just touch it, she craved to see it. Her hand fumbled on his zipper. His pajama pants were a lot easier to get into.

He chuckled as the car stopped, and she heard him putting it into park. She looked up from her work to find him, sliding the seat back and helping her with his pants.

As soon as she felt it in her hand again, she let out a small moan. His breath hitched as she began to glide her hand around the hard bulge in his pants. As she looked down at it, she found herself even more aroused. To say that he was big was an understatement. She was never that big when she was a man and she wasn't sure that he was completely hard yet. "You like it?" She heard him whisper in her ear. She slid her face up just as he was about to pull away and looked him directly in the eye.

"Yes." She whispered as she pulled him down into a kiss. He groaned as she opened her mouth to him. She felt as he explored her mouth, moaning as he slid his tongue against hers slowly. She couldn't decide between kissing him and the air she desperately needed. But it was him that pulled away for air, panting against her neck as she breathed heavily.

Her hand had not stilled on him and he was thrusting up as if to get more. She hesitated as she stared down at it. An unexpected idea flooded her mind and as much as she tried to push it away, she could not. "Open your legs more." She said, seeing the layer of precum that was now leaking form his head.

He gave her a look that told her that she could ask him anything now and he would do it. His legs moved open and she felt herself dive down. "Wait, you're going to..." His voice froze up as she slid her tongue up his shaft. He wasn't expecting her to be so daring, but she knew what she wanted. Above her, she heard his breath hitch and a low husky moan filled the car. She almost giggled as she twisted her tongue around the head of his cock. With the taste of his precum on her lips, she opened her mouth, slipping the whole thing into her mouth. He was panting as she began to slide her tongue against it as she savored it. His hand was now holding her down on his cock as she continued her ministrations. She could tell, he was close. "If you don't stop I'm going to…" He warned.

She pulled off of him with a pop. "I want you to." She slid back down on his cock, sucking hard on him as she slid her tongue against it while it was deep in her mouth.

She heard him moan out her name as her mouth filled up with his seed. Not thinking, she swallowed it down. The taste still coated her mouth as she pulled herself back up.

Her eyes darted to him and she found that he was covered in a veil of sweat. His eyes looked dazed as he started to come down from his orgasm. "Do you need me to drive?" She teased.

He shook his head. "I didn't think you would do that."

"Is that all you can say?" She said, as she tried to put him back in his pants.

"I can't think of anything else right now." He sighed, leaning back in his seat in contentment.

She pulled the zipper up and slid down next to him in his seat. He made to kiss her, but she stopped him. "It thought you needed to be at practice?"

His eyes went wide. "Oh, shit!"

* * *

She found herself giving him a cocky smirk as they got out of the car. He was barely on time and she was truly enjoying herself. The fact that she had made him cum so easily had done wonders for her ego.

"I need to go meet with the rest of the team. Why don't you get a good spot on the bleachers?" He smirking down at her.

She giggled. "Where would be the best spot then?" If she was here to watch, she wanted to be able to see him.

He leaned down giving her a small kiss. "How about you follow me instead. I don't think that the guys would mind."

She let him take her hand as he led her out onto the field. The rest of his team was staring at her in shock. Like they had never seen one of his…what was she to him? At the moment, they were more like fuck buddies than boyfriend and girlfriend. "Guys, this is Rava. Rava, these are the guys."

They all looked at her dumbfounded. She wondered why, as she heard a lot of squealing from the bleachers. She couldn't help but turn to look at the stands, only to find a whole bleacher full of women glaring at her. She looked back at Yamcha. "Are they all here for you?" Now she kind of understood his teammates shock. They were used to his fan club.

He looked like he didn't want to answer, but after she shot him a glare, he was quick to answer. "I'm not interested in them. They just keep showing up." The rest of his team looked a little shocked that he was saying this, but she disregarded it. His days of being a playboy were over. She would make sure of it.

She looked back to glare at the women one more time, before grabbing the front of the human's shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. If she was going to commit to this, she was going to have to eliminate anyone that would stand in her way. It was better if she marked her territory. She grinned into the kiss as she heard the cries behind her and her ego boosted as he pulled her in closer. She nibbled on his bottom lip, forcing him to pull her face up to deepen the kiss.

She heard a couple of coughs and then what sounded like a man clearing his throat. "Yamcha! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Her Human pulled away, looking slightly panicked. "Nothing, Couch Toriyama." She smirked, so he did get embarrassed over those things. She could use that to her advantage later.

There were a couple of woof whistles from his teammates, which only served to get a rise out of him.

She found herself laughing at the annoyed look on his face as his team began to celebrate the idea that he was no longer on the market, probably thinking that they would finally get some attention from some of their female fans. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go watch from the stands."

He seemed lost for words as she walked away, which made her giggle. His expression was cute. She almost stopped at that word. Cute wasn't supposed to be in a Saiyan's vocabulary, yet she was using it now. She just couldn't think of any other word to describe how cute he looked when he made that face.

As she reached the bleacher seats that had once been full of women, she smirked to herself. It looked like marking her territory had worked. It seemed that human and saiyan women understood the signs of a marked man.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Her face turned as the bitch from last night looked down at her.

She chuckled. "I'm here to watch my boyfriend practice. I don't see why you are here, though. Did someone leave a designer handbag lying around?"

Samantha glared at her. "You wench! You just wanted Yamcha for yourself! You little man stealer!"

She rolled her eyes. "Honey, you never had him to begin with. You're a weak minded, pink troll that cries foul when you don't get your way. Face it, you're a spoiled little piece of nothing."

The model flushed red with anger. "I have more under my belt than you could ever dream of! I modeled in New York and Paris, what can you say about your accomplishments!"

She sighed. "You really talk too much, you know that. I'm trying to watch my man practice and all you want to do is yap like a small dog."

"Oh that is it!" The woman came forward and made an attempt to smack her. All she did was laugh as she caught the woman's hand just as it was about to hit her.

"You think that you're so tough. Trust me, you think you've seen shit, when you know nothing. I've seen a man have his entire body ripped in half. I've seen people ripped from their homes. I've seen poverty and famine. All of which are things that a rich girl like you would know nothing about." She pushed the woman away causing her to stubble back over a couple of seats. "Now I would suggest that find yourself a nice little shop, get yourself a new outfit, and leave me and Yamcha alone!"

The woman stood and began to run off. She smirked to herself before turning back to the game, only to find everyone staring at her.

"Yamcha, are you dating some kind of government operative or something?" One man asked.

"She has to have seen some kind combat?" Another said.

"Maybe she was one of those aid workers, you know like those people that go to Africa or something?"

She was starting to get a little embarrassed as they all talked about her. Was it really that odd to have seen those things? She had only been on this planet for a short time, but it was just like any planet with life. Humans just like any other race were out to for themselves. The conflicts were always the same. Be it over land, which god to worship, or even different ethnic groups, it was always the same. That's why she came to despise politics. Hell, all saiyans despised the never ending arguing that came with it. If they were going to fight it out, they were going to fight it out. Talking only delayed the inevitable and only served to turn up the flames.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to find the human next to her. She had been so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice him as he came near her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She answered.

He sat down next to her and she noticed that the field below her was empty. "Practice is over. You've been up here thinking of for the last hour." He chuckled. "Did you and Samantha have a nice talk?" He teased.

She felt herself laugh. "I wouldn't call that a pleasant conversation."

He stretched back and she felt his arm come around her back and land on her shoulder. "I don't know. It sounded pleasant to me." He looked a little smug to say the least.

"Why is that?" She said, leaning into his side.

"Because you use the b-word before I could use the g-word." He said, still smirking to himself.

"The b-word? I didn't call anyone a bitch." She started.

He laughed. "No, but you did call me your boyfriend."

She had almost forgotten about that. They had never really said as much, but from the direction that they were going, it just seemed like the next step. She blushed. "Are you okay with that?"

He pulled her closer against him, but didn't look at her. "I don't know what it is about you, but I like being around you. Woman tend to only like how I look, but it's different with you." He finally looked down at her, his eyes locked with hers and she felt like she was melting. "You tease, you push, you don't take shit from anyone. Hell, I don't think that anyone could get you to do anything that you don't want to do. You're brash and sometimes scary, but I like that. You can be vulnerable, but you don't expect those around you to solve all of your problems."

She shook her head. "I had you to help me with the other Saiyans.."

"But you didn't make me do it. You didn't blackmail me with anything or try and control me. You just needed my help." He stated.

She felt herself shaking a bit. He was serious. "Then where do we go from here?"

"We do what comes naturally to us. We spend our lives together." Was he really saying this? Was this reality?

"But we barely know each other." She said, even though she found herself rather happy with what he was saying.

"I think we know enough." He said with a smirk.

"But what if I turn back into a man?" She said, really wondering the outcome of that.

He didn't even flinch. "Then I guess I would be the first openly gay baseball player."

He was serious. He was completely serious. He was completely hers. "You really mean that?"

He leaned down and kissed her. Her mind drifted as she thought about what he had said. Her mind kept making up little scenarios of what the future could look like for them. She pulled herself away, knowing what she wanted. "Can we go home?"

He looked down at her confused. "I thought we were going to get some groceries for dinner."

"I.." She felt herself begin to blush. "I.."

"What?" He said looking genuinely confused.

She looked away from him. "I can't stop thinking about you. I know it's weird, but I like your presence. Everything from the way you laugh to that stupid looking smirk that you get when you get all smug about something. No one looks at me the way you do. I've never felt this way and it scares me."

He turned her face back to him. "It scares me too."

"Then would it be crazy if I said I want to mate with you?" She said trying to look away.

His eyes definitely went wide. He knew what the term meant to her kind. He did lose Bulma to Vegeta that way. "Are you sure? You know that there is no going back from that."

She felt herself nod, hoping that she didn't just scare him away. "If you don't want to I understa…" He leaned down kissing her franticly. Her heart felt like it was about to pop out of her chest. He moved to her neck in earnest. If they weren't careful they would end up mating here.

But she was beyond caring at his point. She wanted him. From the moment that she admitted that, there was no going back.

His lips moved along her neck, making her moan as she held onto his back. There was no reason to give him any instructions. He seemed to already know what to do. "You ready?" He asked, his voice sent chills down her spine as she prepared herself. She had no idea what it would feel like after he marked her.

"Ye…"

"Yamcha? Why are you still here?" Both of them tensed up and turned to find a familiar face standing there in front of them.

"Ummm…I didn't think you would be here." He said to the small floating cat on the ground.

"I see that you are seducing another poor girl." The cat said angrily. Her pig companion snorted behind her.

She felt herself growl, but Yamcha held her back. "This is different. Just because I didn't want to be with you, doesn't make me a playboy."

The pig snorted again. "A likely story."

This time she snorted. They had no idea what the human had just promised her. "I suggest that you stick your nose elsewhere pig, before I get an urge to make some bacon."

The pig backed up, but the cat transformed into a cannon. "You don't get to threaten my friends!" It made to fire, but she kicked it out of the way, driving it into a wall.

She turned back to the human, finding him looking up in alarm. "I went too far didn't I?"

He looked back down at her. "No, she was the one that turned into a weapon. You were only defending yourself."

She watched the pig run after the cat and found herself smirking. It served them both right. "What do you want for dinner?"

He smirked. "You."

She found herself chuckling. "I'm not a food item."

He grabbed her hand pulling her against him as they walked out of the stadium. "I don't know; you look appetizing to me."

"So now you're resorting to cheesy pickup lines now." She laughed.

He let out a snort. "It's not a pickup line if you're already mine."

"Doesn't mean that it's not cheesy." She stated as they walked down a set of stairs. She really didn't think that she would be having this conversation with someone over such a stupid thing, but she was.

"I never said it wasn't. Just that it's not a pickup line. It's not like I asked if you fell from heaven." He joked.

"Don't even say that one. It's the worst." She said as they reached the car. He unlocked it and they both got in. They didn't strap in, instead she leaned into him as he put his hand around her waist as he drove. She felt very comfortable and safe.

"I can think of worse ones. What if I ask what your sign is?" He teased.

"Do you want me to smack you or kiss you? Because you're getting close to being smacked." She said, slightly annoyed.

He laughed again. "I could maybe deal with a bit of both."

She looked up at him confused. "What?"

"You said that you were going to punish me if I was a bad boy today, did you not?" He teased as he drove through the city.

She blushed. "I already rewarded you though."

He smirked. "Yes, but that was only for being good this morning. You said I had to be good all day. I think I failed. Maybe you should deal out some kind of punishment."

She blushed again as a million dirty thoughts went through her mind. "But you haven't been bad. You've only been annoying for the last 20 minutes."

He only looked down at her happily. "So what did I win?" He teased.

She desperately wanted to kiss him again, but he was driving. He already knew the answer to that question anyway. "Wait till we get back home."

He looked very interested. "So you can't give it to me while I'm driving?"

She felt herself smirk. "How would you even pay attention to the road? You had to pull over when I was sucking you off earlier." He seemed happy with that answer, but the car had gone quiet for a little while. He seemed to be thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?"

He looked down at her. "You really want to mate with me?" At first she tensed up, fearing that he didn't really want her like that. "It's not that I don't want to, but I think that we should wait a little before I mark you. Maybe a couple of weeks or a month down the line. I just want to make sure that both of us are sure about it. Not that I'm not sure about it. It's just a big decision."

She relaxed. "I can wait a little longer. As long as you stop saying those cheesy pickup lines." She joked.

He smiled as they parked the car and they both got out. As soon as the elevator door opened they walked inside, holding hands as he punched in the code. She watched as the door closed. Sealing her fate.

_To be Continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Everything seems to be moving along.


	6. Chapter 6

Night was beginning to fall at Capsule Corp.

"Did you check his house?" Nappa asked as Vegeta paced the gravity room for the millionth time.

"Yeah, it's weird. I didn't think Raditz would up and leave." Goku pondered.

"I swear if he is doing this to get out of training, I will strangle him myself." Vegeta said angrily.

The three saiyans exited the chamber to find Bulma outside with Trunks. "My mother made something for all of you. Help yourself."

Goku didn't need to be told twice and practically ran up to the house, leaving the other two saiyans standing there.

Bulma just laughed. "That's Goku, always thinking with his stomach."

Vegeta only stared after the Earth saiyan. "Have you been able to track where Raditz could have gone?"

To his disappointment, Bulma only shook her head. "No, if he had taken his house it would have been a different story. But as you know, it still stands."

He almost hissed. "Whatever that idiot is thinking, he needs to get over it. We are the last four of our kind and I refuse to let any of us become weak."

Bulma frowned. "I can tell you that I think he is still on planet. It's just a question of where."

"We can always start looking for his Ki." Nappa said. "Kakarot should be able to get a lock on it."

He shook his head. "Kakarot said that he couldn't find him. The last time he went to the house, he tried scanning Earth and found nothing. If Raditz is still here, he must have figured out how to conceal his Ki."

"Do you really think that he was training on his own?" Nappa said with a sneer.

"It's a possibility. Maybe that's where he ran off to." Kakarot said, walking back.

Bulma looked between him and the door. "I really hope that you left some in there for those two."

Her oldest friend almost turned red and looked embarrassed, which meant that it was already too late. "I'll go tell my mom to make more, in the mean time I think I'm going to run over to the capsule house and look for clues."

Her husband smirked. "He can't stay hidden for long. Once I find him, he will be getting an earful."

She sighed. Part of her really wanted Vegeta to let this go, but the part of her that liked puzzles was curious.

The back door flung open and all of them turned as two people started to make it across the lawn. Goku gave the two of them a silly grin.

"Puar, I didn't think that you would be back so soon. I won't have the thing you need ready until tomorrow." Bulma stated.

But that seemed to be the last thing on the cat's mind. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

She looked over to Oolong, who didn't look thrilled about being here. The subject had to be Yamcha. "What did he do now?"

"I think he has a succubus attached to him! He's acting strange!" The cat almost screamed.

She raised an eyebrow. "That's a pretty big accusation to throw at someone. Especially if you consider Yamcha's past with women."

"But this was different! She attacked me! And Yamcha just stood there and watched!" The cat said angrily.

"Well, we did interrupt their date after I told you not to." Oolong said looking off to the side.

"That shouldn't have mattered! We're his friends and he just walked off with her, holding her hand!" The cat said concerned.

Now that was something to consider. "Were they doing anything before you walked over?"

The cat blushed, Oolong only snickered. "They were really going at it."

Now that was curious. Yamcha may have been a lady's man, but he was a private man. The most she could ever get out of him in public was a peck on the cheek and a hand hold.

"That doesn't matter. He has to be under some kind of spell!" Puar said panicked.

Goku just laughed. "I thought he was too busy helping Raditz the other day to have a girl around."

Her husband and his guard glared at him. "Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"I didn't think it was important. I didn't see Raditz, Yamcha was the one that opened the door." The warrior said, scratching the back of his head.

Her husband seemed to be thinking something over. "He was there the night after I sent him after Raditz too."

"Yamcha said that he was sick and helping him with something." Goku said.

"The weakling has to know where that buffoon is." Her husband growled.

She turned back to Puar. "I know that you think he's acting weird, but until I see it for myself, I'm going to be skeptical."

* * *

As soon as the door to the elevator shut, they pounced on each other. She took satisfaction as he pushed her against the wall of the lift and kissed her.

She took the opportunity to start unbuttoning his shirt as he grabbed her ass. She moaned loudly as he began to drag his fingers under her shirt. Her skin felt on fire.

Their lips separated as he tossed her shirt to the ground. His shirt was successfully opened and she felt her eyes lock with his as he leaned down to kiss her again. She felt him lick her bottom lip, encouraging her to open up her mouth to him. She groaned as she slid her own tongue against it. At the same time her hands were working on his belt. As soon as it slid to the floor, she felt him lift her against the wall of the elevator. She took the chance to wrap her legs around his waist as he ground their bodies together. Her arms flew up to his face, pulling him down to a bruising kiss as he continued to thrust against her.

The elevator door opened and she didn't want to move, but he gave her a devilish smirk as he flipped her around in his arms and carried her into the apartment. Leaving his belt and her shirt in the lift behind them. His shirt still hung on his elbows and she pulled him down into a kiss as he walked her over to the edge of the couch. He set her legs down and leaned forward into the kiss as she pulled it down his arms before feeling up his muscled chest.

His hands did the same as he felt up the sides of her slender body, moving upward from her hips his hand came to rest where her bra clasped. She rubbed her chest against his as his tongue slid against hers. She felt herself moan into his mouth as he began to unclasp her bra with one hand while the other glided over her tail spot. He freed her from the fabric in seconds, almost chuckling as he pulled away from her lips, leaving her breasts exposed to his wandering eyes.

She blushed as his eyes lingered on them. "Raditz..."

"What?!" She almost shrieked, embarrassment coating her features. Sure, he had seen this before, but it was different. She was starting to feel subconscious about her body again.

"You're beautiful…." The hand on her tail spot moved slowly up her hips towards her breasts and she gasped when he took one of the mounds in his hands, using his finger to play with the sensitive nub. She groaned against him. Panting into his ear.

He chuckled darkly as he leaned down pressing his lips against her breast. She felt her body buck from the pleasure that was going down her spine. Her arms wrapped around his head as she desperately tried to pull him closer.

She felt herself moan as his hands moved down her body again, one of which was starting to undo her pants. His tongue never stopped moving against her breast as she felt him open her pants and slip himself inside. Her body bucked forward as his hand slid down under her underwear and went straight for that sweet spot from the night before. If they had had neighbors below them, they would have surely heard her as she cried out. The room around them echoed as he continued the onslaught. His lips quirked upward as she gave into his every touch, blinded by the pleasure he was giving her. He could do anything right now and she wouldn't care. As long as he didn't stop.

She felt his fingers slide lower on her body, away from the pleasurable nub below. She wondered what he was doing, but quickly found out as he slid a finger against an opening. He looked up at her, almost stopping his work her breast as he gathered what she wanted. His lips came free from her, much to her dismay. "Can I?"

Why was he even asking this question? "Please…" She had never heard her voice sound this uneven or needy before. The blood supply to her brain had been cut off before she got on that elevator.

He pulled his head up, kissing her deeply before pushing forward. It stung a little, but she could take the pain. If it hurt now, she could only imagine what it would be like once his cock was in there.

The kiss swallowed her sighs as he continued his movements. Her body lurched forward as the pain broke from his slow stretching. She felt her hips begin to move forward. Her lips broke from his and she let out a loud moan.

He chuckled. "What do you want, Raditz?"

Her eyes were dazed as she panted. "More." He looked like he was going to say something snarky, but stopped as her hand began to work on his zipper. It was easier now that she had undone it once before. His cock sprang free as he slipped another finger inside of her. He moaned as she took him in her hand, rocking against her as he moved his fingers deep inside her body.

His lips attached to hers again as they moved together. Their movements became so frantic that they fell back onto the couch. His free hand had stopped him from falling on her. She looked up into his eyes as he looked down at her. Silence over took them as he slid his hand up her body. "Why are you stopping?" She said slightly panicked.

He chuckled. "I'm not." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. "I'm just hungry."

She glared up at him. "Now is not the time for food!"

He smirked darkly down at her. "Who said anything about food?" With that he pulled himself off of her. "Come with me, you'll see."

She found herself curious. What did he have up his sleeve? She let him pick her up again, this time in the same bridal fashion as the night before and started towards the kitchen.

She stayed quiet as he set her up on the counter, pushing her up so that he could remove the rest of her clothing. She looked down at him questioningly as he continued smirking.

But then he walked away from her, over to the refrigerator. "What could you possibly need out of there?!"

He chuckled as he took what looked like a spray can from the fridge and started to shake it. "Just a little something."

She watched in confusion as he walked back over to her. He let out a laugh as he sprayed it on her chest. Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Whipped cream?"

He leaned forward and wiped it off with one finger, before bringing the finger up to her lips and letting her lick it off. "Open your legs for me." His voice came out all husky now and she did what he asked.

She heard the can spray again, only this time it was a lot lower on her body and colder. He fell to his knees. "What are you..Ah!" She was taken off guard as he slid his tongue between her legs.

"I told you." He chuckled again. "I was hungry." His tongue slid back in and she came undone. If his fingers were bliss, then his tongue had to be heaven. Her fingers latched in his hair as she held him down. Her body felt on fire as he twisted his tongue against her sweet spot. She was so close she could taste it.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp.

"Why don't we just invite them to the dinner party that you're throwing tomorrow?" Goku said.

She felt herself smile. "That's an idea. Maybe I'll call him."

"Don't bother, I'll just go." Her friend said giving her a goofy smile.

"You're taking me and Nappa. I want to ask him about Raditz." Her husband said, making her roll her eyes.

She sighed as the Goku put his finger to his head, used his instant transmission technique and disappeared.

When they appeared in Yamcha's apartment, they could all see that it was a mess.

Goku walked by the couch. "Yamcha should really put his uniforms away."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, only to find a bra hanging from the light fixture. "Maybe we should leave."

"But I thought that you wanted to ask Yamcha about Raditz?" Nappa said, before the prince could gesture up to the light fixture.

A loud moan came from the next room over and he watched as Kakarot made to move towards it. "Kakarot, what are you doing?!"

"I smell whipped cream. Besides, it sounds like Yamchas in there."

He ran to stop him, but it was too late as all three of them rounded the corner and came face to face with the sight of the human going down on some woman.

* * *

She froze as her eyes turned on them. Why were they here?

Noticing that she wasn't into what he was doing, the human looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

She pointed stupidly and he turned. To find all three of the other saiyans staring at them. "Goku, what the hell!"

He threw her pants up at her so that he breast were covered, zipped up his own pants, and turned around, keeping himself planted in front of her crotch.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something." Her brother said, trying to look away. Vegeta and Nappa just remained quiet. Like they didn't seem to know what to do.

"And you couldn't, I don't know, call me!" Yamcha said angrily.

She felt herself blush. "Can everyone just step out so I can get dressed?"

Both Vegeta and Nappa began to drag Kakarot out and she felt herself start to panic. What if they knew?

"I'll get you some clothes from your room." Yamcha said turning back around and giving her a kiss on the temple. They both knew that there was no way they could continue. The romantic spark for the night had been fizzled out.

She jumped down and started to put her underwear and pants back on. He returned with a shirt, but no bra. It was short and they could still see her stomach, but it was better than nothing. They looked at each other for a long time. They knew that they couldn't pull of this charade forever. That the others would find out. But another thought began to pull at her. What if they tried to take her away from him? At this point, she had grown so attached to him that the very idea of being pulled away made her stomach lurch forward.

He didn't look much better. He must have known that Vegeta and Nappa would beat him to death when they found out. She didn't know what Kakarot would do. He was an unknown.

He offered her his hand before walking off into the living room. All three saiyans were in different chairs. Yamcha took a deep breath. "Now what was so important that you needed to come over here this late?"

"Oh, Bulma ran into Puar and she said you had a girlfriend, so I wanted to invite you to the dinner party that we are having tomorrow." Kakarot said, just like nothing had happened.

She growled. "And you couldn't have just called? Seriously, Kakarot, what is your problem!"

"Sorry, I thought this way would be faster. Chichi hates last minute surprises." Her brother said, looking a little scared by her fiery temper.

She rolled her eyes. "If we are going to have a full house, can I get anyone something to drink?"

The whole room shook their heads, except for Kakarot. "Do you have any beer?"

She shot him a glare, but went to grab him one anyway. Grumbling to herself as she same back with it. At that time, she noticed Vegeta staring at her, but she couldn't figure out why. It didn't look like he was eyeing her; it was like he was trying to figure out something. "What are you looking at?"

He smirked. "You're saiyan, aren't you?"

She froze, he seemed so confident. "How do you…?"

He crossed his arms as he looked up at her. "I could see your tail spot when you went into the kitchen." She wasn't expecting that. "And now I wonder why your running around with that weakling over there." He said pointing to Yamcha. "Over trying to find a stronger mate. Our race is decimated and…"

"Shut up. I'm not your baby factory. Our race is gone. Accept that." She glared at him. "Besides, I can mate with whoever I choose."

His smirk faded as she growled at him. "So you chose to waste it on him."

He made to snarl and she prepared for him to smack her, but he didn't. "You two will show up to Bulma's little party tomorrow. You'll have time to think over your decision then." The prince stood from his chair. "Nappa, Kakarot, let's go."

Nappa looked at the prince in confusion. "I thought that you wanted to ask the human if he had seen or heard anything out of Raditz?"

The prince growled. "That can wait."

The prince headed for the door as Kakarot walked by. Her brother gave them a smile before saying. "Chichi's making a lot of food, so don't worry about leaving hungry. Don't worry about Vegeta, he'll come around. I'll see if Bulma will talk to him." He looked at Yamcha. "Tien and Krillin are going to give you so much crap when they find out you're seriously dating someone. So get ready for a razzing."

She watched as they finally left, turning to Yamcha. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. You heard Goku. Everything is going to be fine." He said pulling her into a hug. "It looks like they don't know it's you."

"Let's hope it stays that way for a little while longer. They're already looking at me like I'm a baby factory." She said rolling her eyes.

He kissed her temple again. "Let's get some sleep. I bet we are going to need it for tomorrow."

She felt herself nod. On the inside she was still cursing the three of them. If only they had shown up an hour later. They would have finished up by then.

She sighed. There was nothing to do now but sleep, if she could that is. All she could do was hope that tomorrow went smoothly.

* * *

Bulma rushed around her lab. After Vegeta and the others left, she had run by Raditz's old capsule house. There had to be some way to track him down. Figuring that DNA had to be the best option, she had gone straight for the bathroom. It seemed that every man that she knew couldn't aim worth a shit.

Now back at the lab she was analyzing her findings. She looked up at the computer stunned. That couldn't be right. She hit a couple of buttons and ran the results again. The machine dinged and she was shocked to find that the readings were the same.

But that was impossible. Raditz wasn't female. Maybe she got a sample from the wrong person. But if that was the case, why was the computer saying that the sample wasn't human.

She started typing into the computer, bringing up her husband's profile. She froze as she noted some of the similarities. So the sample was saiyan. Now came the final test.

Going into her files, she brought Goku's up and waited. Pacing the floor, she contemplated the idea that Raditz was female. If she was and she was with Yamcha, was she using him like Puar said or was he playing her like he did everyone?

The computer dinged and she stared at the results in shock. It was true. Goku's brother was really Goku's sister. Now how the hell would she even say anything. If Raditz was coming with Yamcha to dinner tomorrow, she could observe everything for herself.

She would wait to share her findings. There could still be an issue with the software. It wasn't likely, but there was always a small chance.

She sighed. Vegeta wasn't going to be happy about this. Not happy at all.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta couldn't sleep. There was one thing that he couldn't get off his mind. It was mind boggling that there was a female saiyan left, but that wasn't it. It was something that she said and in some part didn't say.

She called Kakarot by his saiyan name, not the one that the beta male would have said. There was no way that she would call him Kakarot unless she heard it somewhere else.

Then there was the fact that she didn't even ask his or Nappa's name. The way she looked at them was familiar, like she knew them or something. But that didn't make sense either. If she knew that they were around, why didn't she go looking for the other saiyans? She said that she didn't want to be a baby factory, but he didn't think asking for one or two children would be a bad thing.

"Vegeta? Why are you still up?" Bulma said to his side. She didn't seem to be sleeping well either. She was keeping something from him, he was certain of that.

She yawned next to him. "Did you want to…?"

He scoffed before turning around to his other side. He wasn't in the mood.

* * *

She was nervous as they got in the car. They could have flown, but she wasn't in the mood. Also, it wouldn't have looked very lady like to do it in this dress. Yamcha had sent someone out to get her something more formal, but not over the top. She wondered why she couldn't just wear the clothes that Monica had given her, but he said that Chichi and Bulma wouldn't be too happy about that, so she went ahead and went with his suggestion.

It was a pink dress that came to her knee. She didn't like pink, but there was still a strip in her hair and they figured that it would match. It looked rather plain, but she was fine with that.

She wore only a small amount of makeup. She didn't see the point of over doing it. This was just a dinner party…where the rest of the saiyan would be.

"Everything is going to be okay, you'll see." Yamcha said, but no matter what he said, she just couldn't calm down. Sure, they didn't seem to know that it was her. But she was bound to mess this up. It was going to come out and Vegeta and Nappa would try and separate her from the human. All of it would be against her will.

They drove in silence for the rest of the way. She even shuddered when they pulled up to Capsule Corp. It seemed like the rest of Kakarot's friends were already there.

She was practically hyperventilating when they got out of the car. He had to come around to help stabilize her.

"Just take a deep breath. Remember, I'll be with you the entire time." He said, looking her in the eye.

She suddenly felt safe. For some reason, just looking at him could do that. She quickly pulled him down into a kiss. It was now that she realized that they couldn't control her, not really. She could really do what she pleased. If they had been so willing to leave her alone with the human after last night, especially after they walked in on them like that, then she had to have some freedom.

He looked down at her smugly when she withdrew. "You okay now?"

She nodded, then grabbed his shirt again. "Just know that when we get home, you're going to be busy."

His face brightened considerably. "Now that's the Raditz I know. OW!"

She stomped down on his foot. "Remember, I'm Rava here."

He rolled his eyes. "You know that it's going to come out eventually."

"Yes, but I don't think that over hearing it would be the best route." She said with a sneer. "Now come on, they are going to question us if we're late."

"They're going to question us regardless." He grumbled.

As they got closer to the door, she found that she was starting to feel anxious again. That was until he walked up and took her hand.

She looked up at him and he gave her a smile. "Well, if we are doing this, we might as well get those questions out of the way first."

The door opened before she could say anything and she came face to face with Bulma. The blue haired woman looked up at him first for some reason, before looking down at her. The woman seemed to be looking her over for some reason.

"Bulma, are you going to let us in?" Yamcha said to next to her.

Bulma looked between the two of them again before shaking out of her stupor. "Sorry about that. I didn't think that she would be so short, Yamcha."

She almost glared up at the woman. It wasn't like she asked to be this short. "It's okay, Bulma. This is Rava. Rava, this is Bulma."

Vegeta's mate looked over her again, before speaking. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She didn't know what to say. She had already met this woman before. Was it going to be like that all night?

"Is she mute Yamcha?" Bulma giggled.

He chuckled. "I wish."

She felt herself smirk. "Oh please, you're one to talk."

Bulma seemed surprised at her jab, then she laughed. "Well are you two going to stand outside all night?" The woman stepped aside and let them into her home.

He kept his hand on hers as they walked in. He led her to the large living room, which was full of people. She was right, they were already there.

The small bald one was laughing with the larger one with the three eyes. Kakarot was next to them and all of them were drinking beer. Her eyes turned around the room and she could see Nappa and Vegeta talking amongst themselves. The women all seemed to be together. She could already see Chichi rolling her eyes as Marron spoke.

Everyone turned to look at them and she felt herself blush. Her eyes looked over to Yamcha, to find that he had the same look on his face. She tightened her grip on his hand, at this point she had to be cutting his circulation off.

It was then that Launch came forward. She already knew about this woman's multiple personalities. "So you're Yamcha's new girlfriend." She felt herself nod weakly. "Do you have a name?"

"Rava." She squeaked out.

"That's a pretty name. My name is…ah ah achoo…" The sweet girl in front of her disappeared. "Are you looking at me?!" The blonde said angrily.

She watched as Launch pulled a gun out and made to fire and moved quickly, grabbing a hold of the gun and twisting the barrel up, making it useless. "If you're going to attack someone, you shouldn't bring such a weak weapon." She quipped.

"So you have a little bark to you then." Launch said before sneezing and returning to her kinder self. "Oh, I hope I didn't hurt anyone."

She watched as Chichi came forward, she must have been happy to get away from Marron. "I'm Goku's wife, you said it was Rava right?"

"Yes, I believe Yamcha told me that your name is Chichi." Her sister in law smiled at her, but she was distracted by something. "Where did you get that?" Chichi was wearing a gown that was still her normal fair but there seemed to be a silk like trim to it.

The woman seemed ecstatic. "You like it? Everyone here says it looks too conservative."

"But it looks so exquisite. It must have takien forever to stitch in all of those designs." She remembered one of the drag queens gushing over something back at the club that was hand embroidered.

Chichi looked up at Yamcha. "Keep this one."

She felt herself laugh. "Don't worry about that, he's been less of a man whore as of late."

Chichi smiled at her. "Finally someone is able to reign him in. I was starting to think that he was going to do that till he was a perverted old man like Master Roshi."

"You know, you two don't have to talk like I'm not here." Yamcha said sounding a little annoyed.

The two of them giggled, before Chichi said. "I know Yamcha, you can get both of us something to drink. What do you want?" She was so surprised, Chichi had always treated her like a disease when she was a man, but now she was being really friendly.

"I'm fine with water." That earned her a couple of looks from everyone. They were all clearly drinking alcohol. "Alcohol messes with my stomach."

Yamcha gave her a look, almost like he was searching for an answer. But she wasn't going to give it. What happened that night, would be something that she was planning to take to her grave. "I'll take some champagne, Yamcha." Chichi said. Still in high spirts.

The two continued to talk, but she could feel eyes on her back. She knew it had to be Vegeta. But as she turned around, it was Bulma. She wondered what the woman could have against her. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Dinner's ready." Yamcha took her hand again and they made their way to the dining room. Everyone was back to staring at them. Both of the bald ones seemed a little shocked by his actions.

They sat down and she would say that she was impressed by the pile of food. But she had seen bigger. Back on Planet Vegeta, this would have been very small.

She heard as food was passed around and small talk was exchanged. She was trying to not overdo it when Vegeta yelled at her from down the table. "You're a saiyan. No one is going to care if you eat like one."

All of the human stares turned to her again. Chichi looked shocked. "You're a saiyan?"

"Yes." She glared down the table at the saiyan prince.

"You should come train with us sometime." Kakarot said with his mouth full.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't train." Silverware clanged against the table and some of the dishes at that. She looked around. "What? I don't see the point."

"Rava prefers a little more peace and quiet." Yamcha put in, next to her. She almost giggled, that kind of mattered on what they were doing.

Vegeta growled from the other side of the table. "I still don't understand why you hid yourself. As I said last night, our race is…"

"Dead." She said it nice and clear for him. "And it will stay that way."

He looked like he was going to blow up, Bulma gave her a look that basically said back off. She only glared back.

"Yamcha, keep your girlfriend on her leash." Bulma said.

The human only laughed. "You seriously think that I can?"

She laughed. "He knows that he can't." She almost jumped as she felt his hand on her leg. "But at the same time, I can't do that to him." She said looking back at him.

He gave her one of his devilish smirks. If they weren't in a room full of people, she would have already jumped him. But the whole room was watching them, so she couldn't do anything and the bastard was still sliding his hand over her thigh.

"Get a room." Krillin said, knocking them both from the spell they were under.

Yamcha looked away from her, blushing. She looked away, also embarrassed.

"Anyway." Bulma started, looking suspicious at the two. "How did you two meet?"

Now that was a question that she didn't have an answer to. She had never thought of an excuse for that. "We just passed each other on the street." Yamcha said calmly. That could work. It was a simple answer to a very difficult question.

She heard a chuckle from Vegeta. "If that's how you met, then how did you know Kakarot's saiyan name."

She looked at the prince in shock. When had she used her brother's name. "I…"

"Not only that, but you never asked what my name was either or Nappa's name. How did you know that information before hand?" The prince smirked.

"I just told her about you." Yamcha said, glaring back at the prince.

"And you included Kakarot's saiyan name? I thought that if you talked about him, you would have used that Earth name that he uses." Vegeta said leaning back in his chair.

"Not only that, but we still haven't found Raditz." Goku said. "I was meaning to ask if you knew where he went, Yamcha. I've been over to his house and I found nothing. It's like he vanished."

"Maybe he didn't vanish at all." Bulma said, looking down the table at her.

She froze up in fear. Vegeta's wife knew. It was over. "That's silly Bulma. Raditz would have said something by now." Goku said.

She looked back at Yamcha and she could tell that they both knew that it was time to come clean. Under the table, she grabbed his hand for support. "No, Bulma's right."

Everyone at the table turned to her again. "So you know where that bastard is then?" Vegeta said, finally looking satisfied. Bulma must have kept the truth to herself.

Bulma's anger at her seemed to vanish as she watched her shake. "I know Raditz very well. I've known him for a long time."

"Then why the hell are you with him?" Nappa said confused.

Vegeta growled. "So Raditz kept your identity from us did he?"

She took a deep breath. "Kind of, Raditz did what he had to do because she didn't know how you would react."

She watched as Vegeta connected her words together and started to go pale. Nappa and Kakarot on the other hand, still looked dumbfounded. "That's not possible!" The prince rose to his feet and was standing over the table.

Bulma placed her arm on her husbands. "I ran a test last night. It is."

If anything the prince looked like he was going to be sick to his stomach. "How? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, I just woke up this way!" She said yelling back at them.

Nappa held up his hand. "I think I got this now. Rava is really Raditz. Is that correct?"

"What!" Kakarot said, jumping out of his seat. All of the humans that weren't with saiyans were slowly removing themselves from the room. They must have seen this as a private affair.

Chichi looked over at her and she expected to get yelled at. But she only smiled. "I for one think it's an improvement."

"Maybe we should go sit in the other room?" Bulma said looking guilty.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Nappa said, much to their confusion.

"Nappa explain!" Vegeta almost roared at the elite warrior, making one of the dishes shatter.

"Again, living room!" Bulma said.

"Living room?" Marron said, oblivious to what was going on. "Are we going to watch a movie? If so, I'll go make some popcorn." The girl got up and left the room before anyone could say differently.

Bulma sighed. "Nappa can explain everything in the living room, I want to keep my dishes intact."

Everyone stood from their seats and began to walk out of the room, back into the living room. It seemed that Krillin and Tien along with their wives had left.

They all sat down, looking straight at the eldest saiyan. "Nappa spill." Vegeta ordered.

"Well it wasn't too uncommon for saiyan children to switch genders." Nappa started. "Fathers would go off to battle and come back to find that they had a daughter. Most of the time, the father would get a hold of this tonic and have their first born become male."

She jumped out of her seat and began shaking him violently. "And you never thought to bring this up before!"

Nappa tried to pull her off, but found quickly that he couldn't. It wasn't until both Kakarot and Vegeta came up that they were able to remove her. "As I was saying. It usually would reverse over time if the person didn't train. But you must have been doing something that made the process go a lot faster."

"So my father made me a man because he wanted a male heir!" If her father was still alive, she would have ripped his throat out.

"Well, he didn't know if he would father anymore children. Our way of life meant that you could die at any second. It wasn't just your father that did this. Just about everyone did. That's why Planet Vegeta had an uneven ratio of men to women."

Behind her, she heard Vegeta and Kakarot almost shriek. She turned to find the two of them pale. "So you're saying that there is a chance the rest of us are…" Vegeta started.

Kakarot made to grab his junk. "Does it just fall off!" He said in terror.

Nappa started to laugh. "You two were definitely born male. I was there when the prince was born. Kakarot on the other hand was sent to this planet after he was born. There would have been no time for them to do it."

Neither of them looked convinced though. "I also noticed it when I was comparing DNA." Bulma said. "The two of you had to be born male. Raditz's DNA was always registering as female."

With that she heard Vegeta relax. "So I really am a man then." Bulma nodded. "Thank Kami." His eyes turned back to her. "So you went back to being a female, then started screwing this weak ass human." He didn't look too happy about it.

"Technically we haven't done that yet." Yamcha said from the couch.

She laughed. "Like I could really look for a saiyan mate, besides I prefer his company."

Vegeta made to walk forward to argue with her, when Kakarot's arm stopped him. "Kakarot, what are you doing?"

Her brother was whispering something over and over to himself, but she couldn't catch what it was. "If Rava is Raditz, then Rava is my sister." He said out loud.

"We know that Goku." Chichi said.

But he wasn't done. "If Raditz is my sister then Yamcha is dating my sister."

"Yes, Goku, Yamcha is dating Raditz." Bulma said, wondering where he was going with this.

Vegeta looked at Nappa, the two giving each other questioning looks.

"Yamcha is dating my sister." He said again, only this time she felt it. His Ki was starting to flare up. In a slit second, he was across the room pinning Yamcha to the wall. His eyes glaring daggers at the human. "You touched her!" He roared. "You with your grubby human hands!"

She ran forward and tried to pry him away. "Kakarot, you don't get to choose who I mate with!"

"To hell I don't! Do you really think I would accept a lady's man like him!" Her brother snarled.

"You were fine with him before!" She yelled up in his face.

"That was before I found out that he was going after my sister like a scrap of meat!" He growled.

Marron finally returned from the kitchen with her popcorn. She was going to pass the bowl to Nappa, but Vegeta stole it as he sat down and propped his feet up. A wild smirk formed on his face as the gears in his head began to turn.

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Goku just keeps getting in their way doesn't he? I wonder how Yamcha is going to get past this?


	8. Chapter 8

She was trying and failing at pulling her brother off of her boyfriend, much to her dismay. "Kakarot, let him go!"

Her brother only growled. "You really think that HE is good enough for you?!" Her brother's neck snapped back as he snarled. "I've seen how many women he's gone though. You're just another notch in his belt."

She smacked him across the face. "And that is my choice not yours. You don't get to pick and choose who I date!" She screamed in his face.

He looked back at the human, continuing to glare. "You're just confused. The change is messing with you."

She growled. "Just wait a minute! You're really going to tell me how I feel about all of this! You haven't been there!"

"And who's fault is that! You were the one that ran and he was the one that took advantage of you!" He snarled back.

She turned back around, looking to the other saiyans to help her pull Kakarot off of Yamcha before he killed him. Nappa was talking to Marron and Vegeta was stuffing his face with a smirk on his face. "You know you could help me!"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, Kakarot is right."

Kakarot only chuckled at that. BAM! She turned to find Chichi glaring down at Kakarot, who was now on the floor. Her sister-in-law still held a frying pan in her left hand. "Goku leave your sister's boyfriend alone!"

"But Chichi…" He began to argue.

"Don't but Chichi me! Now apologize!" She never felt more grateful to have this woman in her family.

Kakarot only shook his head. "Unless he can prove that he is worthy of her, I'm not going to accept it."

"Goku, I swear to Kami, if you don't apologize right now, I'm not making you dinner for a month!" Chichi screamed putting her hands on her hips.

Her brother panicked. "But you can't! You really think I could survive that long!" Kakarot looked terrified at the idea. She knew her brother was food motivated but this was insane.

Chichi smirked. "Apologize and you'll get extra tomorrow." She knew that the woman had the upper hand.

Kakarot didn't even look at Yamcha as he mumbled his apology and he only grumbled as he walked away from the human, causing Yamcha to slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

She took the opportunity to walk over to the human, he was pale. She could see the terror on his face. He had just been held down by the strongest man on Earth. He seemed out of it. Like he didn't know where he was. She almost giggled. He looked cute. She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on his temple and he blinked a couple of times before coming to.

Her brother only growled behind her, followed by Chichi grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out of the room. She had never felt more fondly of the woman that her brother had married. Maybe they could become friends after all.

Vegeta on the other hand, looked mad that his entertainment for the evening had been cut short. He shoved what looked like an empty bowl into Marron's hands and stood back up. "Remember human, one step out of line and you will have to deal with the rest of the saiyan race." With that he left the room, most likely from boredom or annoyance.

Bulma only rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what the woman had to deal with after they left. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't know your motivations and I…I thought that you were deceiving everyone for your own amusement."

She didn't know where the heiress had gotten such an absurd idea from, but at least she didn't believe that anymore. "Why would I hide myself then?"

Bulma shook her head. "I know it's stupid, but after Puar came by and starting ranting about you, I didn't know what to think."

She sighed. "If that cat didn't try to attack me, then she would have been fine."

Bulma looked confused. "She attacked you? I thought you attacked her?"

"No, she made to attack after I said something to the walking ham." She said, almost giggling at the memory.

On the other side of the room, Marron let out a laugh as Nappa continued to glare at her. "I've never heard him called that before."

She didn't like Nappa's stare. He looked like he wanted to ask her something, but was holding back for some reason. "Just spit it out." She growled at him.

"You look like your mother." He said flatly.

That took her by surprise. She hadn't thought about her mother in a long time. She often looked down on the woman. She was just too kind hearted for her own good. "That doesn't mean that you have to stare at me."

Marron was glaring at her husband for even looking at her. "Yeah, Nappie Pie."

He held his arm up to stop her from hugging him. "It just takes me back to different times." He let out a small laugh under his breath. "Hell, I made a pass at her more than once. Looks like you got the same assets that made her irresistible."

She backed up. What was he trying to pull? "Are you making a pass at me?"

"What if I am?" She heard him growl low in his chest and froze in fear.

Marron smacked him across the face. "You're my husband dammit!"

"What?" He looked kind of shocked at his wife. "She's an unclaimed female. That really doesn't matter in saiyan culture."

Bulma's eyes went wide as they looked over at her. "Is that why you stayed away?"

She sighed. "Part of it. I just didn't want to be looked at like a breeding sow."

Across the room, Nappa was only digging a bigger hole with Marron as the woman screamed at him. "Is there really a rule that I can't look at a fine piece of saiyan flesh when I see it? Besides, it's not like I had a chance with her mother back then. Bardock made sure of that."

She shook her head. She was glad that her mother had better taste than that, even if she was still angry with her father for doing this to her.

She was so deep in thought that she almost had a heart attack when Yamcha's arm went around her waist and he sent the older saiyan a glare. Basically staking his claim. She wanted to laugh, he was scared of Kakarot and Vegeta, but those two had the power to destroy them all. Nappa on the other hand…

"Babe, we should probably head home before we start anymore drama." Yamcha said, still glaring at the bald headed idiot.

Across the room, Bulma seemed to chuckle. "I'll let you out." She followed them to the door, but then became very serious. "Yamcha."

"What?" He looked irritated, having been shoved against a wall, shouted at, and watching others paw after her, must have struck a chord with him.

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Don't fuck this up."

He looked at Vegeta's wife in confusion. "What?"

Bulma sighed, instead turning to her. "Don't pull any of that shit on this one that you pulled on me. If I hear from Raditz that you are being a man whore, I will personally blast you."

She felt herself giggle as she imagined her boyfriend running from an angry Bulma. "Trust me, he knows better than to cheat on me."

The other must have seen the glint in her eyes because she began to laugh. "Oh, Yamcha. It looks like you're going to have your hands full."

He only placed his hand behind his head and laughed. She could only laugh, he knew what he had gotten himself into.

They made to walk out, but Bulma stopped them again. "I did have one question before you leave. Who did your hair?"

"Oh, her name is Charlene. I can give you her boss' number later. I have it back home." She had almost forgotten about the drag queens that helped her. Maybe she would give them a call tomorrow.

They said their goodbyes and exited Capsule Corp. As they walked, he never took his hand off of her. She kind of liked the possessive look he had in his eyes. After what Nappa said, she figured that this was going to be normal.

They got into the car, sitting close to each other again. He wasn't saying anything, he just looked so mad. She felt a little guilty. She wasn't looking for anyone to look at her that way, but Nappa still made a pass at her? And what was stopping Vegeta from doing it as well?

He held her close to him, almost as if he would crush anyone that got in his way. She purred, reassuring him that this was where she wanted to be, but he didn't calm. She wondered what was on his mind as they pulled into their parking spot.

He walked around the car and grabbed her hand as soon as she got out. He almost dragged her to the elevator and the door closed as she watched him pace for a second. It was then that she knew what she needed to do.

She walked up to him, stopping his pacing. Sliding her hand up his chest slowly, she heard a slight sigh as she looked him in the eye. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before he finally crashed down. His lips found hers frantically and she pulled him in as he continued the bruising kiss.

He needed this. She would let him have it. He was marking his territory in his mind. The longer he kissed her, the gentler he was becoming. His anger and stress leaving him as he tilted her head back, deepening the kiss.

She felt him pull away, looking down at her with more love than she thought possible. She reached up and touched the side of his face as the door to the lift dinged.

He lifted her up, taking her back into their apartment. He walked through the living room, leaving it behind. She knew where they were going.

Their bedroom was as tidy as they left it. The blankets and the sheets of the bed were all made up nice, but not for long.

He leaned down placing her on the bed, just as she pulled him into a kiss. He sighed as he began to undo the back of her dress. They didn't need to speak. They knew what they wanted. What they needed. He pulled away from the kiss to just look down at her.

Her hands began to work on the front of his shirt, practically ripping the buttons off and pulling it down his arms. His own hands were busy as he pulled her back up and helped her slide out of that dress. Next they both went to work on his pants, sliding them off without issue.

She moaned as he pulled his underwear free of his body, just as she practically ripped the bra from her chest, leaving her only in her underwear. He groaned as she was exposed to him. He leaned down over her, pushing her against the pillows. She could feel how hard he was as it brushed against her underwear.

"Please…" She whispered as he slowly touched her breasts.

He almost chuckled. "Please what?"

Before she could answer, he leaned down and slid his tongue along the side of her neck, forcing her to grab at his back as she gasped. Slowly, he began to slide his fingers against her nipples as he massaged both of her breasts. His mouth began to lick and suck at her neck as she hung onto him. Her voice was shakey as his lips moved downward, going towards her breasts.

Her back arched as he latched onto one of her breast. She let out a loud moan as the hand on her other breast ventured downward. She could only think one word as his hand slid under her panties and against her sweet spot. "Ohh..yes."

His fingers and tongue began to go to work on her. His tongue frantically circled her nipple as fingers slid freely to her opening. He took no time as he slid them both inside, her head dipping backwards as he moved them deep inside of her, stretching her for later. A third slipped in as he bit down on her breast, she let out a small shriek followed by a sharp intake of breath as he kissed the sensitive flesh.

His name tore from her mouth, as her body locked up against him. Her mind lost itself as she came. Her breathing coming out in uneven pants.

He chuckled as he pulled himself from her. "Looks like you needed that."

She felt dazed as she looked up at him. "I…I did." She took no time in pulling him down into a kiss, forcing him to open his mouth. He didn't seem to mind as his tongue rushed to meet hers. His mouth swallowed her moans as his tongue curled around her own.

His hand took her own, leading it downward, she knew what he wanted. Her hand landed on his large cock as she began to stroke it in her hand, moving her fingers slowly against the head. He groaned into their kiss and seemed dazed as she pulled away from it. Her hand moved slightly faster, making him sigh. "You want it, babe." He said, as she slid her thumb against the head.

She nodded. "I need it." Her voice had never sounded this needy before.

He scooted off of her, sliding her legs up and removing her underwear. She watched as he moved over and grabbed a small bottle from inside a drawer. He put the bottle next to her and then opened her legs, sliding himself between them. She looked up at him as he grabbed the bottle again, slipping the cap off and coating his fingers in a clear liquid. "You're plenty wet." His voice deep as he stroked himself with it. "But you're still new to this." The same hand then went to her opening, sliding it against her, before slipping his fingers back in her. She gasped as they slid against something within her and but groaned in disappointment as they left.

He chuckled down at her as he leaned back over her. He used one hand to steady himself as the other lined him up with her body. He looked her in the eye as he pushed in. Her eyes closed as she felt a faint stinging. His hips eased into her slowly as he filled her. She whimpered as tears stung her eyes. He stopped and she realized he was all the way in. Her eyes opened, looking up at him as he moved his other arm to the other side of her. It looked like he was trying to hold back. He didn't want to hurt her; he had already said so.

She slowly slid her arms up, placing them around his neck, lacing her fingers in his hair. "Move." She said, looking into his eyes. If they didn't move, it wouldn't get better.

He sighed as he pulled back, sliding himself back a little before moving back in slowly. She let out a sharp breath as he did it again. His eyes never leaving hers as he pulled back more with each new thrust. The pain was starting to recede as she pulled him down into a kiss. His hips never stopping their slow movements. She panted as she pulled away from the kiss, her legs coming up and wrapping around his torso. "More." She panted as he moved a little faster, sliding himself deeper within her.

She moaned his name, his lips coming down and swallowing her moans as he began to pound himself into her body. She pushed herself against him, shifting her hips so that she was meeting his thrusts. Every nerve in her body was on fire as his lips came free from hers. "Kami." He panted against her neck, his cock moving faster.

His name burst from her mouth again. Her mind and body was lost to pleasure. He could do this forever and she wouldn't care. "Yamcha..oh."

He groaned against her. "I'm gonna.." It looked like he was going to pull out.

But her legs held him still. "Please.." She was so close, she didn't care what he did, she just wanted him inside of her when she came.

"You're sure?" He questioned, still panting as he continued his thrusts.

"Yes..please..don't stop..Ah." Her words seemed to spark something new in him as he moved faster again. He moved is hips slightly, pushing himself deeper.

His lips slammed against hers, swallowing her moan as she lost it. Her body clenched as she came around him, clamping down on his still moving cock. Her back arched as she heard him say her name, his own body locking up as he shot himself deep within her. Her body tingled as he stilled. His eyes looked down at her, she swore she had never seen so much love being directed at her in her life.

He made to pull out, but she pulled him back into a kiss. He sighed as she purred. His lips pulled back. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

She felt like crying. She had never felt this happy before. "I love you too."

He kissed her again, before removing himself from her, then slid down onto his side of the bed. She turned to face him as he took her into his arms. They cuddled against each other as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Vegeta sat on the end of the bed as his wife showered. The events of the that evening running through his head again. He never would have expected Raditz to be a female, nor did he expect Kakarot's actions.

He smirked. Kakarot had to be oblivious to the fact that he used the word human as an insult. Did that mean that he had just seen the true face of Kakarot for the first time? Was the guise that was Goku starting to fade away? Had his patience truly paid off? He almost started to laugh, of all the things to bring out Kakarot's inner saiyan, it had to be his sister's gender swap. Not that he was complaining, far from it. He would watch these events unfold, even if he didn't get what he wanted, it was far too entertaining to pass up.

To Be Continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Well it looks like the two of them finally got laid. I hope Goku doesn't find out or Yamcha's dead. I kind of felt bad for having everyone walk in on them, so I finally let them go at it.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up to find him cuddled up next to her. She gave him a small smile as he pulled her against him more in his sleep. She felt a little stab of pain in her abdomen, but chose to ignore it. It was probably some of the pain left over from last night.

She blushed at the memory. She had never felt so happy in her life, nor had she ever felt so loved. She snuggled into his chest. Almost purring as his hand slid over her ass. She saw him smirk and let out a giggle. "So you are awake?" She felt another stab but disregarded it.

But his smirk faded as a look of panic coated his features. She sat up and was about to ask what was wrong, when she felt something flood out of her. He moved away from her quickly, opening up the bathroom door for her in a flash.

She had no idea what was going on, but as she got up from the bed she noticed a pool of blood there from where she was laying. It was fresh. She looked back to him in fear. "Yamcha? What is going on?" She asked as the warm blood began to drip down her leg.

He was white as a sheet as he herded her towards the bathroom. "I'll explain later. Just get in the shower and wash off. I'll get you some clean clothes and something for that." With that he closed the door on her, leaving her alone in the bathroom.

She was so confused. What was happening? From the look on his face, this wasn't normal after sex, but he seemed to know what was going on.

She figured that he had to know what was going on and walked over to the shower. The pain in her abdomen stabbed at her again and she sighed. That had to be what was causing her this pain. She almost cursed at it. After all of the fun and pleasure she was in last night, this had to be some kind of torture.

She continued to wash herself, only stopping when he had returned. She jumped out of the shower to find him putting some clothes down for her and a small box. "What are those?" She asked, wrapping the towel around her torso. Something about the look on his face was already making her dread his answer.

"Those are tampons. I was lucky that I had some stored around here." He said.

She looked at him confused. "What are they for?"

He sighed. "Raditz, you're on your period."

She still looked at him in confusion. "What is a period?"

He practically fell over. "It's something that happens to women once a month. Basically, it means that we are going to have to look into birth control options."

She froze. "Birth…control?"

"If you're having what I think you're having, then it means that you can get pregnant. We're going to have to be a lot more careful when it comes to sex." He stated.

She believed that she could get pregnant before, but it had never felt like it could be a reality. She thought that she had control over that. "What do we have to do then?" She said in a panic.

"You can't be pregnant right now; it's too early to tell. We just have to be more careful about it. I'll just go back to using condoms until Bulma makes you a birth control pill. The hormones have to be different for Saiyan women." He said, watching her every move.

"So I could have gotten…?" She said, thinking back to last night.

"You may be, but again it's too early to know that, at least it is in humans." Yamcha said. "Anyway, I can explain how to use these, but I have no idea if you'll like them or not. Every woman tends to have their preference. I should really call Chichi or Bulma about this."

She shook her head violently. "No, I can manage. Let's just look into that birth control thing."

He nodded. "I've still got some condoms in that drawer, so we'll have to use those for now." He seemed a little irritable about it and he must have noticed her look of confusion at him. "It doesn't feel as good with condoms, but it is what it is."

She almost giggled at that. "I doubt it can be that bad. Besides, I do have a partner that knows what he is doing."

He gave her a smirk. "I'll let you figure that out." He said, pointing to the box.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you do with these things anyway?"

He stared at her for a second, before walking out of the room and returning with a different box. "Why don't you try these instead?"

She read the box. "What is a pad?"

He blushed. "Just attach that to your underwear." He said, looking like he really didn't want to continue on this subject.

She giggled again at his reaction. She loved seeing him slightly frazzled. He always looked so cute. She walked up to him and got on her tiptoes, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Go and get ready. I'll figure this out."

He smiled down at her. "Why don't I order us some take out for breakfast then?"

She giggled. "Just get a lot of it." She didn't realize how hungry she was until he said something about it. Just as he was about to walk out the door, she started having cravings. "Get something sweet too." She said.

He only laughed. "It's definitely that."

With that, he left her to finish getting ready. She didn't understand why he was freaked out about these things. It wasn't that bad. The cramps were still a pain, but nothing that she couldn't deal with. She just wasn't looking forward to going through this every month.

From the way he made it sound, this period thing only happened when she wasn't pregnant. Would she have to get pregnant to avoid it? Not that she wanted to have children, but this period thing seemed annoying. Her mind flashed to something she had never really thought about before. What would it be like to have children? Was she okay with it as long as they were Yamcha's? The more she asked, the less she knew. All of this was so confusing. She would have never even considered it almost a week ago. But now here she was, imagining what it would be like.

She shook her head as he yelled for her from the living room. The food must have arrived. She sighed. She shouldn't even be thinking about this yet. Besides, it looked like the human didn't want any children, so why even think about it at all?

She pulled herself to her feet and put a smile on her face. Maybe they could talk this over in a couple of years. By then they should be mated and the questions wouldn't feel as daunting.

She walked out into the living room and laughed as he almost fell over. He had packages of takeout that went straight to the ceiling. She made forward to help him. It was mostly hers after all.

* * *

Two weeks later.

She grumbled to herself as they came back from their movie. It didn't matter where she was, one of the male saiyans was going to show up. Most of the time, it was Kakarot. He would usually just sit and watch what they were doing to her dismay.

Vegeta on the other hand just looked amused by this whole thing, while Nappa….she shivered in disgust at the thought.

Tonight they were supposed to be seeing a horror movie and Kakarot had to sit behind them in the theater, all while Vegeta was tossing popcorn at Yamcha's head. She didn't like how chummy they had gotten over the last couple of weeks. Vegeta seemed to take some kind of pleasure out of driving her insane and she had just about had it.

After Vegeta had exhausted his supply of popcorn, Kakarot had noticed that Yamcha's arm was around her. She snapped as she felt something cold hit her arm as Kakarot took Vegeta's drink and doused her boyfriend in it. She figured the saiyan prince would be angry, but he was practically rolling out of his seat in the theater. Yamcha was soaked and their night was ruined.

She growled low in her throat as she leaned over the counter in the kitchen, while Yamcha changed out of his clothes. There had to be some way to get those two to stop. Marron at least tried to put Nappa on a leash, but Bulma and Chichi were nowhere to be found when it came to Vegeta and Kakarot.

Suddenly, Yamcha came up from behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, she froze. The horrible memory resurfaced and she started to shake. He must have noticed her reaction because he let go of her immediately. "Raditz, it's okay. It's just me."

She was still shaking as she turned to face him. "I know. I'm fine." Her voice betrayed her. Even though she could hear him and see his face that horrid memory was continuing to play over and over in her head.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" He asked.

She wanted to tell him the truth. She really did. But what would he think of her? He saw her as a strong woman that didn't need to be saved; this would hurt his opinion of her. She shook her head. "I…I can't."

He sighed, only walking up to her and giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "You can tell me anything, you know."

She snuggled into his warmth. "I know." She said nothing more. This wasn't the time. She wasn't ready, but she knew that he would be here when she was.

* * *

The next morning, she dialed Monica's number into her phone. She just needed to talk to someone that would understand what she went through, maybe then she would be comfortable telling Yamcha.

She almost giggled as she heard the drag queen's attempt at a female voice over the phone. "Welcome to the Blow and Tug; do you wish for a reservation for tonight's drag show?"

"Monica? This is Raditz." She started.

"Raditz? Oh, Deary, I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you and your man doing?" The queen laughed over the phone.

She felt herself laugh. "Things are going well, but there is a problem and I think you're the only one I can talk to about it."

She heard some rustling in the background. "Ladies, gather around!" She could hear some familiar voices over the phone and almost giggled. "Remember our girl, Raditz. It looks like she needs me for something. Can your mama trust you to look after the place?" They all seemed to cheer at the idea, making her smile. "I'll be over in an hour darling. Be a dear and make us some tea. I'll just let myself in."

"Will do." She said as the queen hung up. She forgot how pushy the woman could be…or was it man? She figured that the idea was not really something to think over, considering her own fate.

She started making a batch of tea. The queen didn't say what kind she wanted, but she figured that she would want alcohol in it. She grabbed a bottle of it off of the shelf and began making the tea separate from it. Since that night, alcohol just brought back more memories of that disgusting man.

She was glad that Monica was free at the moment. Yamcha was out of the house. He had practice this morning and if she could make a bet, Kakarot, Vegeta, and Nappa were there. They showed up to all of his practices after they discovered that she usually went to them.

After an hour had passed, she heard some rustling at the front door. She had to do a double take as Monica walked in. She was wearing a bright yellow bodysuit with long, glittery fake eyelashes. The wig she was wearing was some kind of red afro. She wanted to laugh, but was too shocked to do anything. The queen gave her a smile. "I know it's not the best look, but we are having a disco fever night." The woman said coming and giving her a hug.

"What is a disco?" She said cocking her head to the side.

The queen only laughed. "That isn't important, honey. Did you make the tea that I asked for?"

She nodded. "Did you want alcohol in it?"

Monica only smiled. "Of course! It's never too early to get your buzz on!"

She led the strange woman into the kitchen. She would feel better talking there. She got out some long glasses and passed the bottle of vodka to Monica. The drag queen made to pass it back to her and she shook her head. "I don't drink."

"Is it because of that night?"

* * *

He had had enough of these saiyans. It wasn't enough for them to bother them at every single date that they had, but did they really have to follow him home? He glared at the three of them as they got into the elevator with him. "I didn't say that you could come in my house." He said glaring at them.

"I just want to look over the place where my sister is. Besides, you never told me why she wasn't at practice." Goku said glaring at him.

He sighed. "I did tell you. She wanted to take care of something." It wasn't a lie. That's what she told him. Really that was all that she told him. He would have pressed her for more, but she was so out of it after last night. He continued to wonder what could be so bad that she would freak out like that. It wasn't like her at all.

"A likely story. How do I know that you weren't planning to meet some other girl after practice?" Goku sneered.

Vegeta only laughed as Nappa continued. "Who would want to cheat on that?"

Now it was his turn to glare at the large saiyan, but he did get the pleasure of watching Goku punch him in the gut. "You're a sick, old man."

Vegeta also looked a little peeved at the bald saiyan. "You have a mate. Act like it."

The elevator opened and he was about to tell them all to leave, but he could hear Raditz talking to someone.

All of the saiyan's froze as they heard the other female sounding voice. "Is it because of that night?"

"Just a little." Raditz answered, sounding embarrassed.

"Only a little? Girl, I can see it on your face." Now that he was closer, he knew it had to be the drag queen that brought Raditz home after the altercation with Samantha. Why did Raditz call her? "You won't be able to move on, until you face it, Dear."

"How can I face it? It is dead." Raditz said, stirring something into a glass.

"Sadly, that scoundrel is still alive; saved by the police for some reason or another." He heard something drop as he could hear Raditz start to panic. "Honey, you need to breathe. He will not come here. He doesn't even know where you live. At least you don't have to deal with him on a nightly basis like I do."

"Nightly…" He was enraged, Raditz sounded terrified. Who was this man that the drag queen was talking about? Whatever he did, he would kill him just so he never had to hear that tone in his girlfriend's voice again.

"Yes, and that bastard is up to his old tricks. I have to have Kathy and Shay watch the bar like a couple of hawks." Then it hit him. He knew exactly what had happened. He looked over the saiyans that were still standing there in confusion. He could see that all three of them looked like they were out for blood now, but that had to be the tone that Raditz was talking in.

He couldn't take this anymore. He pushed himself into the kitchen. "Can you point out the bastard to me?"

Raditz looked at him in fear. "I thought you were going to be gone longer!"

"Practice was cut short." His eyes went back to the drag queen. "You said that that bastard was at your bar. Just what kind of drugs is he pushing?!" He couldn't hold back the growl in his voice. Behind him, the room filled with angry saiyans.

"It's called Rohypnol." The queen said. "Better known on the streets as roofies."

He wanted that man's throat in his hands, but stilled himself. Raditz was still shaking. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. He pulled her face up and looked into her eyes. "Just tell me one thing, did he drug you?"

He could see her eyes start to tear up. "He tried to…" She didn't have to finish her sentence. He knew what that asshole had tried to do. He couldn't help but snarl.

All of the saiyans, while angry, seemed confused about the entire thing. "What is a roofie?" Goku asked, he could still hear the anger in the saiyan's voice, but was glad that for once that it wasn't directed at him.

Monica sighed. "It's knowns as the date rape drug."

Every one of the saiyans froze in shock as they slowly turned to look at Raditz. She was still shaking; he pulled her into a hug as he turned to look at Monica. "It looks like we'll be giving your bar a visit." He stated as Vegeta and Goku came out of their shock and dove straight into their anger; going straight to their Super Saiyan forms.

"Who would dare to touch my sister?!"

"Who would dare to do that to a saiyan?!"

Both of them roared in unison. Monica only laughed. "I guess you were telling me the truth, then." She said looking at Raditz. Raditz only looked at her in confusion. "You really aren't from this world."

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Raditz shook her head over and over again. She didn't want to go anywhere near Monica's bar, but it looked like the guys weren't going to give her a choice. They all looked poised for murder, even Yamcha. Part of her was touched by the gesture though. Having her boyfriend being so protective of her was definitely a turn on and it was nice to see all of them on the same page.

Monica only giggled. "Honey, you can't wear that if we are going out." The drag queen looked down at her clothes. She had only thrown on come casual clothes for her friend's visit. Then the queen directed her eyes towards all of the males in their company. "All of you really need a change of clothes."

Yamcha nodded, but she could already see Vegeta and Kakarot shaking their heads. Nappa on the other hand, looked distracted. He was too busy staring at Monica. Maybe Nappa was just a pig all of the time. The older man seemed to be looking over Monica's body. He must have thought that she was a woman under all of that makeup. She wanted to laugh, but decided that she would leave it be. She could only imagine what Marron would do to Nappa if she could see him right now.

"Do we have to go out there?" She asked, even if she could watch Nappa make a fool of himself, she didn't want to be anywhere near that monster.

Yamcha looked her straight in the eye. "He's not going to harm you. Trust me."

He began to rub her back; he was trying to sooth her but it wasn't working. She still felt completely terrified. All she could think of was that man and that alleyway.

To her side she felt a hand fall on her shoulder and she looked over to find Kakarot staring at her. He had a murderous glint in his eye. "He's not going to even get close to you. I won't allow it." She had never heard her brother sound so…villainous. If he didn't look like their father before, the look in his eye sealed it, now. The look suited him. "He'll die before that."

Behind them, Vegeta seemed to be getting a kick out of Kakarot's attitude. "Kakarot's right. I'm not going to stand around a let some punk think that he can touch one of my kind and get away with it."

Nappa said nothing, he was still staring at Monica as she fixed her lipstick. "Honey, you need to face him. It's going to get worse if you don't."

She sighed. She knew that the drag queen was right. "Fine, but no funny business. I don't want you to drag me off somewhere." She said crossing her arms.

Monica only giggled. "But dear, the girls really want to see you again."

"They're not going to mess with my hair again." She said, sending a glare at the queen.

"But Honey, I thought you liked the way you looked last time." Monica said with a slick smile.

She blushed. "I did, but that's not the point." She was already having trouble with Nappa staring at her now. She didn't need Vegeta to see her looking like that. If that happened, then she didn't know what she would do.

Yamcha was looking down at her, almost like he was giving her a pleading look. She knew that he wanted to see her like that again. The patch of pink in her hair was starting to fade and she knew that she wasn't wearing some of those clothes that she knew that he liked; but she knew that Kakarot wouldn't like to watch her boyfriend drool over her like that. "Why not, Babe?"

Kakarot growled at him for that, but she ignored it. Her boyfriend was giving her that doe-eyed look, almost like a sad puppy. She sighed. "Fine, but just this once." She hated giving in to him like that, but it had been a while since she had spoiled him. Sure they had sex, quite a bit actually. But they hadn't had a proper date or anything like that since the others found out her secret.

He gave her a smirk, then turned back to Monica. "She's all yours."

Monica let out a laugh, then grabbed her arm. "We'll meet you at the club then. Remember to get yourselves a change of clothes." With that she was dragged out of the apartment and into the elevator. Monica seemed to be giggling to herself as she grabbed the pink strip of her hair. "I think I have an idea for a new color. I just need to run it by Charlene."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" She said.

Monica grinned. "How did you know?"

She groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"You three aren't going to change your clothes, are you?" He stated, looking over at the three saiyans. Vegeta and Nappa were still in that armor and Goku refused to get out of that gi of his.

"What's it to you, human?" Goku growled at him.

He glared at his former friend. "Goku, don't you think this had gone on for far too long?"

"I know how you operate, human. Do you really think I will let my sister fall into your trap?" Goku growled out, giving him a glare that overpowered his own.

"There are worse people than me, you know that right?" He stated.

"And there are better ones too." Goku said.

"Like who?" He snapped.

"I don't have to give you answers." Goku growled.

He sighed. "The old Goku would have." He missed the goofy, lighthearted man that was once his friend.

Goku pushed himself up from the couch. "The old Goku is gone. Get used to it."

Vegeta only smirked at that. This must have felt like Christmas to the Saiyan Prince. He knew that Vegeta always wanted to see the real Kakarot, the part of Goku that acted like a saiyan.

Nappa on the other hand, seemed to be very distracted. He wondered why he was acting funny. He didn't like the way the old man looked at Raditz and he knew that Goku didn't like that either, but it didn't look like he was thinking about Raditz. He had someone else on his mind, that wasn't Marron either. It looked like Nappa was the kind of man that Goku thought he was.

Sure, in the past he was very much a playboy. He cheated on every girlfriend that he had, even Bulma, more than once. But Raditz was different. There was something about her that made him want to be faithful and it wasn't the fact that she would kill him if he wasn't.

He looked up at the clock. It was time to go. "We need to head out."

The three saiyans glared at him, but nodded. He was ready to head to his elevator, but Goku grabbed his shoulder. "I can sense Raditz; we can just transmit there."

He glared back at Goku as Vegeta and Nappa grabbed on to Goku's shoulder. There was a rush of shrieks around them, and he looked around; they were in the dressing room of the club.

Vegeta's eyes went big. "Why are all of these men dressing as women?!"

Nappa looked just as shocked and Goku seemed confused. Yamcha face palmed. "They're drag queens."

All three saiyans looked at him in shock. "What kingdom do they rule over?" Vegeta asked.

He couldn't help but laugh. "They aren't really royalty. They just dress in drag."

"It doesn't look like they are being dragged." Goku said as the room emptied.

He couldn't help it; he almost fell to the floor. The fact that all of them looked so stumped by this was highly entertaining.

"Oh girls, look at all of these tasty men that have fallen into our grasp." One of the man-ish ones said as a crowd began to form.

He watched as one latched on to Vegeta's arm and started to laugh as the saiyan cringed. "Unhand me!"

"Now, now, girls. This is not how I taught you to behave." He turned and saw Monica standing there, but his eyes didn't stay on her long. They fell on the beauty next to her.

He looked up and down her body. A pair of tight fishnet stockings ran up her legs, a red plaid mini skirt fitted against her slender frame. A black corset top pushed her breasts up and out, which was much to his liking. As he finally looked up at her face, he found the small streak of hair that was once pink was now neon orange. He stood there and couldn't stop himself from drooling at her.

"See I knew it!" Goku yelled at him.

"What are you going on about?" He said dazed, not looking at him. He was clearly distracted.

Goku pointed at the beauty in front of them. "You're staring at that woman like the womanizer you are!"

"Kakarot stop that!" Goku froze and he wasn't the only one, he knew that Vegeta and Nappa were doing the same thing that he was doing a couple of seconds ago.

Monica laughed. "They did better than I thought they would, Raditz."

"Raditz?" Vegeta said the name in a way that annoyed him. Vegeta must have finally realized that she was a real woman. The prince couldn't hide his interest in his voice.

He expected Goku to snap at Vegeta, but nothing of the sort came. This angered him a little.

He watched her blush and he felt very jealous. So much so that he walked forward and put his arm around her shoulder and glared at all three saiyans. Vegeta and Nappa almost had a full snarl on their faces, but he didn't care. She was his girlfriend. He wasn't going to hand her over to them.

He heard her giggle a little as he pulled her out into the club. "You're so cute when you're jealous." She said, cuddling into his arm.

He looked down at her almost angry. "You shouldn't encourage them."

"I don't want them though." She practically purred into his side and he felt himself calm. They weren't here for this. They were here for her. "Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head. "I don't think they have anything I would want here."

He gave her a smile. "I think I can scrounge up a soda."

She giggled. "How about we go and sit down and then we can talk it over."

It was nice, really. They hadn't been alone like this in a long time. Goku, Vegeta, and Nappa were still back with Monica.

They slid into a booth and he chuckled as she leaned into his side and put her hand on his thigh. "I did like the way you looked at me when I came out though."

"How could I not? You really are a bombshell, babe." He said, before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

She let out a small squeak as he put his arm around her, pulling her closer to himself. He wasn't going to let anyone take her from him. She was his.

His mind drifted a little as they made out. He remembered the first time she came home like that. His mind had disconnected in the same way as it was doing now.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He pulled off of Raditz and glared at Goku.

"Making out with my girlfriend." He stated and went to go back in, but watched Raditz's face. She looked terrified. He moved his line of sight over to see what she was looking at and he saw the back of a man at the bar. He looked back and forth between the two of them. That had to be the guy they were looking for.

Vegeta and Nappa came up behind Goku. They looked like they were about to ask something as he pulled himself out of the booth. He could hear them call after him, but he had other thoughts on his mind. Dark thoughts.

He walked up to the bar, next to the man in question. He looked him over. He didn't look like anything special. He had a gangly face and a beard that looked like it needed to be trimmed. There was a mix of black and grey hairs and some slobber on his chin.

He took a seat and signaled the bartender for a drink. Now that he was here, all he had to do was wait.

It wouldn't take long for him to show his true colors.

He watched the man take a swig of his drink, from the look of it, it had to be whiskey. Hell, he could smell it on the man from here.

The queen in front of him put his drink down, but he wasn't paying attention. He was watching that man's every move. Waiting for him to make a wrong move.

"So what's a young man like you doing in a bar like this?" The man looked over at him and gave him a nearly toothless smile. He wanted to gag, but kept a straight face.

"Oh, I just needed a drink." He stated, tipping the queen as he took a sip of his drink. It was stronger than what he was used to and it had to show on his face.

"Looks like you're a greenhorn." That man chuckled. His stomach lurched, if the man's appearance wasn't already disgusting, his breath was toxic. "You should have probably started with a beer, name's Jack by the way."

He shook his head. "No, I just needed something a little stronger." It wasn't a lie. Being a little drunk would make doing what he was planning a hell of a lot easier.

"Woman trouble?" The man chuckled.

He felt himself smirk, now he would get somewhere. "You could say that."

"That's why I never do relationships anymore. Women do nothing but cause trouble." The man downed his glass.

"Yeah, but I do like getting some action every once in a while." He said.

The man laughed. "I like you." The man ordered another drink, then put his arm around his shoulder. "So I'll let you in on a little secret of mine; if you're interested that is?"

Yamcha practically smirked. "Do tell."

"Well, there's no reason to even try for a relationship." The man dug into his pockets and pulled out a couple of pills. "See that beauty over there." The man made to motion over to a young lady at the bar, she already looked a little drunk. "All you need to do is sneak this in her drink and she'll be all yours." The man looked proud of himself.

Yamcha smirked, that was all he needed to know. "Really? I don't think she's my type."

"Oh, so what's to your liking?" The man asked curiously.

He turned and pointed back at the table where Raditz was sitting. At the moment, it looked like Nappa and Vegeta were both trying to talk to her, while Goku sat next to her. Goku was saying something, but she was only staring at him.

He looked back at the man, just to see him go pale. "What's wrong, Jack? See something that disturbs you?" With that he grabbed a hold of the man's head and slammed it down into the bar before dragging him down it, knocking glass and alcohol everywhere. He heard some screaming in the background as people began running away in fear. The man was screaming as the alcohol stung the cuts on his face. He could already see that the bastard had a broken nose.

"Come on, kid…it was all in good fun." He practically growled at that.

"She's mine." He could feel his Ki building. The club was starting to shake as his anger grew. "You had no right to touch her!" His voice was venomous as he sent a Ki blast into the man's skull, causing his blood to splatter all over him.

At first, he was at a loss. He had never killed anyone before. Now that he had, he felt different. Like he could never be the same person ever again. Even if this man was the worst kind of scum, the fact that he took pleasure in murdering him was a little disturbing.

But as he turned back around, those thoughts were stripped from his mind. He wasn't looking at anyone but her. He swore that she had never looked more beautiful than she did now.

The fear on her face was gone. Now she was looking at him in a way that was more than friendly. He could see something brewing in her eyes from here. She was turned on.

He had no time before she jumped out from behind the table and pounced on him. It was almost like she was mesmerized, like she couldn't see or hear anything else.

He could hear Goku yelling in the background, but then he could also hear Monica giggling. It sounded like she was trying to shoo them way. It seemed that Goku wasn't going to move. "If he touches her, I'm going to kill him!"

"Kakarot!" She jumped off of him for a second, her eyes enraged. "Leave!" She launched a Ki blast at him, knocking him back through a wall.

"Go ahead and get going!" Monica cried as he made his way to his feet.

"I'll pay for the damages." He barely got out his words as Raditz pulled him out of the bar and down the street. They were quite a distance from their apartment and from the look of it, she wanted him now.

He looked across the street and found that there was a small hotel. He looked over at her and she didn't even flinch. She started dragging him over to it. She looked impatient as he got them a room, but pulled him along as they headed to the room.

As soon as they were in there, she jumped him again, forcing him back to the floor. Before he could say anything, she was kissing him and ripping his shirt open, exposing his chest. His hands went to the back of her top and he started to untie it mid-kiss.

She pulled away panting, throwing the corset top aside, exposing her breasts to him. He watched as she ripped his pants from him. It was like something primal had awoken in her. He reached up and started to pull at the mini skirt. Seeing her like this was making him hard.

He made to reach for his wallet. He knew he had a condom in there, but she batted it out of his hand. "Raditz, we need…."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Take me." Her voice hit him in a way that made him speechless as she slid down on him. He had forgotten how great sex was without a condom between them. She was warm, wet, and tight. "Please." She moaned, moving her hips.

He groaned as he gave into her desires and his own.

To Be Continued…

 


	11. Chapter 11

Raditz giggled to herself. It was only a couple of days after the incident at the club and keeping her hands off of Yamcha was becoming more difficult. He had practice today, but here she was, in their living room with a seductive look on her face and baring herself to him.

He was already in his uniform and he was looking at her in shock as she walked up to him in nothing but her underwear. "I'm a little chilly." She said, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Do you think you could warm me up?" She motioned for him to walk forward.

He stood there drooling at her for a second. "Babe…I have..."

She pushed her breasts together and let out a low moan. "Yamcha…please..."

She could see his control break and smirked as he walked away from the door and straight to her. She panted as he leaned down and began to kiss at her neck. "I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this." His hands slid down her body and her back arched as this fingers ran against her tail spot. Her breath hitched in her throat and seconds later her hands found his uniform. He probably expected her to pull it off, but instead she ripped it down the middle causing the buttons to fly around the room. She let out a moan as her hands felt up his strong chest.

She pulled the rest of his jersey from his arms and giggled as he began to kiss her frantically. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

His tongue glided against hers as she began to reach into his pants. He was already hard. She moaned as she began to tease him with her hand, giving him a preview of what was to come. He groaned as she toyed with him, giving him soft caresses one second and rough pumps the next. His mouth began to go down her body as she gasped for air. She didn't realize that she had forgotten to breathe.

His tongue slid across the side of her neck and she gave him a hard tug. If only he were to bite her, then this would be perfect. He nipped at her skin, not enough to break it, but enough to give her an idea of what it would feel like. She moaned loudly, causing her to rub her body against his in need.

He chuckled. "Are you warm yet?" He was teasing her, but part of her feared that he would stop.

"No…more…I need" She let out a breathy moan as he leaned down quickly and began to lap at her breasts as his hand moved between her legs.

He bit down on her nipple, making her cry out in pleasure and chuckled as he made to lap at it. "It this what you need?" He said seductively before going back in.

She felt like her whole body was ablaze. Every time he touched her, it felt better than the last. Each touch sent her farther to the edge and he wasn't even in her yet.

He pulled away from her breast so that he could look at her, she let out a sigh of disappointment. She didn't want him to stop. She looked into his eyes and felt his thumb move across her slit. She had forgotten that his hand was in her underwear. "What about this? Do you need this?" He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

She moved her hips against his hand, allowing him to slid against her with ease. One finger slipped into her folds, finding that wonderful spot in seconds. Her head flew back as that one finger pressed on. Her hips thrust forward wanting that wonderful pleasure for herself.

He chuckled darkly into her ear. "Is that enough, Raditz?"

She panted as her hips moved wildly. "No…Kami…." She was close, she could feel it. He must have seen that too and to her shock, he removed himself. "What are you doing?!"

He kissed her nose. "You think that we're close to being done?" She looked at him and kind of wanted to laugh at the state of him. He was standing there with no shirt and his hard cock was sticking out of his fly.

She got a wicked idea as he went in to kiss her. She quickly spun them around so that he was the one leaned against the couch and giggled to herself as she fell to her knees. He only smirked as she pulled at his pants, making them fall to his ankles. She reached up and took him in her hand. His breath hitched as she ran her thumb over the head again. "Is that what you want…" He made to nod, but stopped as she leaned in and slid her tongue across it. "or do you want this?" His hand fell on the top of her head as he looked down at her in lust. "I thought so." With that she took him into her mouth. He groaned loudly as she began to tease him with her tongue. His hips thrust forward into her mouth, but she kept him pinned to the couch as she focused on pleasuring the head. He panted above her as she popped off and looked up at him. His eyes looked directly into hers. She didn't take her eyes off of his as she slid her tongue down the shaft of his cock. He looked down at her dazed as she took the whole thing into her mouth. Her hands, which had been on his thighs, were now moving toward the inside of his legs. Her fingers started to caress the area around his cock, her thumb just barely sliding across the bottom of the shaft that was in her mouth. His heavy breathing from above was getting louder and she could feel his cock twitching in her mouth. He was near the end.

She popped off of him and looked up at him with a sneaky look on her face. He almost glared at her as she giggled. "I thought we weren't close to being done."

She pulled herself up as she continued to giggle. He growled as he tossed her back against the couch. "Then why don't we finish this?"

She motioned him forward and he watched as she moved around so that she had her back to him and placed her hands on the arm of the couch. She made sure that her legs were spread for him though as he slid himself against her backside. The protection lay forgotten in their room. She didn't like it to begin with. He felt so good.

He slid inside of her and she let out a moan. His thrusts were fast and hard as he pushed her down into the arm of the couch. She didn't even know how she was standing. His own hands were on top of hers as he pushed himself deeper. Her head leaned back as he kissed at her neck. His breathing matching hers as they moved against each other. His cock was already twitching within her and she was calling out his name as he breathed in her ear.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled out. She was going to chastise him, until he moved her around so that she was facing him and propped her up on the arm of the couch. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed back down on it. He groaned as he thrust into her. Then she moved herself up and down on him, wanting him deep inside of her.

He moaned her name and the fire engulfed her as she climaxed. He kept moving, driving her further insane before he came within her. She heard her name fall from his lips one more time as he leaned in and kissed her. He held her as closer against him.

The two of them sighed in contentment as they kissed. She felt him move to pull out, but they were immediately distracted by the arm of the couch breaking off and falling to the floor.

She giggled. "I didn't know you had it in you."

He only smirked at her. "So you don't want me to hold back?"

She kissed him again. "Never." She felt him pull out of her. "You're really late now." She teased.

"Why don't we get a shower and then you can go with me? There's a game next week and I need to be in top form." He said letting her down.

Her eyes lit up. "So I can watch you play?"

He chuckled. "Sometimes, I think that you only like me for the baseball."

She punched him in the side of the arm. "You know better than that." She turned to head to the bathroom and he grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an awkward kiss. She pulled away, giggling to herself. "Now let's get cleaned up."

"You just want to watch me get sweaty again." He said following her into the shower.

She pushed him against the wall of the shower. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

* * *

Even if she was excited for the game, she was a little leery. Anywhere that they were, the saiyan trio was going to show up. She was dreading having to watch the game with the three of them hovering over her shoulder.

Kakarot would probably make a lot of nasty comments, Nappa would try and hit on her, and Vegeta would sit there enjoying whatever thing he could from the concessions and watch the whole thing unfold.

As she dressed, she got an idea. She wasn't going to wear anything that would be too revealing, so that Nappa had nothing to gawk at. She smiled to herself as she grabbed one of Yamcha's jerseys from their closet. If she was going as the girlfriend of a baseball player, she wanted to look the part.

"Babe, are you ready…." Yamcha walked in and looked at her with one of his jerseys on. It was too big for her really, but he didn't laugh. He only stood there and stared. "You should take that off."

She giggled. "I thought we had a game to go to."

He only stared at her. "You really think I'm going to be able to pay attention to playing with you wearing that?"

She walked up to him, grabbing his hat and pulling it down. "Why don't you focus on that being the goal if you win tonight?"

He smirked at her. "Deal."

They walked out of their room, only to find their living room full of people. To her surprise, Bulma, Chichi, and Marron had decided to come along. They all must have wanted to keep their husbands in check.

Chichi and Bulma just giggled when they looked at her. "You look so cute, Raditz."

She blushed as she was surrounded by the group of women. "We're thinking that we'll sit away from the boys." Chichi sent Kakarot a glare. She must have heard about how much of an annoyance he had been.

Marron didn't even look at Nappa, she looked really pissed off. "Yeah, Nappikins has to think about his actions."

Nappa turned red and she couldn't help but laugh at the sappy nickname. It turned out she wasn't the only one, Vegeta had his hand on the back of Kakarot and the two of them had almost fallen over in laughter.

It was at this moment that Marron slid against the couch. She looked confused for a second. "What happened to your couch?"

Both her and Yamcha turned red, which seemed to be enough of an explanation for everyone.

Kakarot growled, he must have put two and two together. "Let's just get to this game."

She was a little shocked that he didn't freak out, but said nothing. Keeping him calm was a must have at the moment.

They all gathered around Kakarot and he transported them to the field. They got a couple of funny looks from onlookers, but they split into their groups quickly. Yamcha leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he ran off.

Kakarot glared at him, but turned to Vegeta and Nappa as they went to find their seats.

Raditz on the other hand, found herself being dragged by Chichi in the opposite direction. It didn't take them long to get to their seats and she stared in awe. She had never seen the stands this full.

"So now that we have you here; how are things going with you and Yamcha?" Bulma said, ordering something from a man that was walking around.

She blushed. "They're going well."

Chichi giggled. "So you're thinking of going through with mating with him?"

She blushed even redder. "I…"

"Look at how cute she is." Bulma said, taking a bunch of snacks from the man.

"I do have one question." They all turned to Marron. "Why did you go to a club with all of our husbands?"

Bulma and Chichi looked confused, this must have been the first time they had heard about it. "They invited themselves. Yamcha and I went because it's owned by a friend of mine."

"That's not fair! I can't get Vegeta to go out ever!" Bulma looked very annoyed.

Chichi sighed. "Goku only wants to train. Hell, I swear that he trains with Vegeta every day."

Bulma made to nod, but Raditz couldn't help but say something. "They aren't training. They're following me and Yamcha."

"What!" Both women said. Marron looked really annoyed.

"Yeah, they always show up on our dates." She looked at all three women. "I thought you knew."

"Vegeta is getting it when we get home!"

"I swear that man isn't getting anything to eat for a month!"

"Nappy huggy bear isn't getting into my pants for a week!"

They all stared at Marron for a second in shock. Did this woman just think of the sappiest names she could think of?

"I think they got plenty of a punishment last time." Raditz giggled. The three wives looked at her in confusion. "Monica's bar is a drag bar." In seconds, Bulma was laughing, though the other two still looked confused. "And Kakarot instant transmitted them into the dressing room." The horrified look on Vegeta's face was plenty to keep her laughing.

"What is a drag bar?" Marron asked.

Bulma was having trouble keeping a straight face. "Its…ha…a…"

"It's a bar where there are men that dress like women and they put on shows." Raditz answered for her.

With that the other two women began to laugh. "It serves them right." Bulma said as Chichi and Marron fell out of their seats.

They were all snapped out of their laughter by some music starting up. The game was getting ready to start.

* * *

Across the field.

"I don't like this. I can smell him on her." Kakarot said angrily.

"Be patient Kakarot. She can't be attracted to that human forever." Nappa said.

"I just don't see how she can stoop so low. Our father wouldn't stand for this!" He growled.

Vegeta chuckled. "I thought that you didn't care about anyone from our home planet, Kakarot."

"Well that was before I had a sister. There's no human good enough for her." He crossed his arms. "I don't care if that human can kill. Anyone can do that."

Nappa laughed. "So who is good enough."

Kakarot didn't even look at the older man, he only looked at the Prince. "I can think of only one."

Vegeta propped his feet up on the chair in front of him, making the person sitting there angry. The man turned to argue with the Prince and all Vegeta had to do was growl for him to move. "So Kakarot, tell me about this man."

Kakarot smirked. "I believe that it's best for you to have her, my Prince."

Vegeta's smirk grew as he began to laugh. "What about what she wants?"

"She has no idea what she wants. Show her what she really needs." Kakarot said.

Vegeta chuckled. "You know, I really like you this way, Kakarot."

To Be Continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Things are starting to get interesting. What are Kakarot and Vegeta going to do? Will Yamcha and Raditz's relationship be strong enough to fight them off? I guess you'll have to read to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure about this gathering?" Yamcha asked suspiciously.

"Bulma and the girls are just inviting me over to watch some movies. There's nothing harmful in that." Raditz said, pulling up her jeans.

"I know. It's not them I'm worried about." Her boyfriend said as he finished getting dressed. He had practice today, and while she wanted to go and watch, this was a chance to get to know the other women better. It wouldn't just be the wives of the other saiyans, Launch and 18 would also be there.

"Those three are going to be out training in the gravity room." She fixed her hair really quick and turned to face him. He still looked worried. She gave him a small smile. "I will miss you though."

He leaned down and kissed her, but quickly pulled away. They both had engagements; they couldn't let themselves get worked up, at least not as much as they wanted to, that is. At first she thought that her needs would start to go away with time and she wouldn't need it as often. But it seemed that she had to have him at least once a day, not that he was complaining. He was very eager and it now was common for him to walk in from practice—she didn't go to many anymore with Kakarot and his flunkies hanging around—and greet him at the door in her underwear or a sexy little nightgown. Her needs had grown since that day with her attacker. Something about watching him kill that man made her very horny. Maybe it had been the fact that he had freed her from her fear, or it was the fact that he looked so calm while he did it. She couldn't really tell that it was his first and only kill.

"Just tell me that you'll be careful." He said, worried.

She giggled. "I'm a big girl, Yamcha." She snuggled closer into his arms. For some reason she felt a chill and he was warm. If they had the time, she knew that that could lead to fun.

"I know. It's just I can't shake this bad feeling that I have." He said, looking down into her eyes.

She couldn't help herself as she leaned in and kissed him again. She wanted to reassure him that everything was fine. He made to pull away, but she had her arms around his neck at this point and wasn't letting go. In seconds, his hands started to knead her ass and she giggled as she threaded her fingers through his hair. She felt his tongue at her lips asking for entry and she gave it to him immediately. Soon, she was starting to feel that warmth again as his tongue slid against her own. He groaned into her mouth as she tried to pull him closer, she wanted him to be as close to her as possible.

His mouth popped off of hers and he looked into her eyes. "Do you think it's time?"

For a second, she wondered what he was talking about when he leaned in and began to kiss at her neck. Realization hit her on what he was thinking. She moaned as she tried to get him in closer. If he wanted to make them mates, she would gladly receive his mark.

He made to suck on her neck, stopping on one particular spot between her shoulder and collar bone. She moaned as she tried to get him to clamp down. She would do anything for him to bite down and stake his claim. She felt herself let out a rumbling purr as she waited for him to do so.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She cursed as Yamcha pulled away from her quickly so that they could glare at Kakarot. "Why are you here?!" She snapped at him. They had been so close!

Kakarot let out a growl. "I came to get you."

"Yamcha can drop me off at Bulma's." She snarled at him.

He glared at her boyfriend with a very angry snarl on his lips. "It's a good thing that I came. You almost bound yourself to that playboy."

She felt herself turn red. "That is none of your business!" Part of her was embarrassed that he had walked in on a moment that was so private, but her anger at her bother was overriding that.

Kakarot growled again. "You're my sister." He crossed his arms. "Of course it's my business."

She made to smack him, but Yamcha stopped her. She growled at her boyfriend for a second, wondering why he had stopped her. She was even more shocked when he grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "As much as I want that, I think it's better if our apartment stays in one piece."

She felt herself smile at him. "At least someone has a clear head."

Kakarot growled. "Speak for yourself."

She glared at her brother. "Just because your head injury isn't affecting you anymore, doesn't mean that you have a clear head."

"Are you just going to stand here and argue with me or are you going to Bulma's?" Kakarot looked very annoyed, almost as if he thought this trip of his was a waste, well except for the part where he had stopped them.

She sighed. "I don't know anymore."

Her boyfriend looked down at her again. "Go ahead and go. You were so excited to be hanging around with the girls." He gave her one of his heart-stopping smiles. "Go have some fun. I'll be here when you get back."

She giggled. "Why don't you come and pick me up after practice?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her on the nose, making her brother snarl. "I should be done later this afternoon."

Kakarot made a gagging sound. If he was so disgusted, he could just leave and let them go with their original plan, but he was being stubborn. She wondered if she would have been happy to see him act this way if she were male again. Back then, he wanted to see her brother accepting his roots, but now that he was, she kind of wanted the bumbling idiot back.

She walked away from Yamcha and over to Kakarot. Her brother still wasn't looking at her. He only kept his eyes on her boyfriend. "Take me to Bulma; then you can go back to training."

Kakarot finally smirked as she grabbed onto his shoulder. Before she could say goodbye to Yamcha, he teleported them out of there.

They landed in the gravity room, much to her dismay. "You could have let me say goodbye!" She snapped at him.

Kakarot only chuckled. "Don't tell me that you actually like that weakling."

She looked at him in confusion. "Why would I be dating him if I didn't?"

Kakarot's smirk fell. "He's not the same as us."

"I could say the same for your own mate. Our kind is dying Kakarot. It's time to move on." She said, crossing her arms.

"You have a chance to stop us from dying out though." He said under his breath.

She sighed. "You know that it wouldn't work." She wanted to be annoyed with Kakarot, but he sounded really put out. "Our time as a race is gone. The best we can do is breed with the human population enough to keep ourselves relevant."

For the first time since her change, she was sure that she saw one of his old, stupid smiles. "You know, you could always come and train with us."

She rolled her eyes. "Kakarot, I don't train anymore."

He let out a small laugh. "I don't know about that. Your power level has grown since you became a woman. I know that you're stronger now. Can't you at least indulge me in a quick spar?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You really just want to fight me?"

"Why not? It's in our blood. Don't you remember?" He said walking around her.

"What do you know about our blood?" She almost snapped. It was like he was calling her an idiot.

He walked by a panel and suddenly she felt the force pushing down on her. He chuckled a little. "Come at me. If you can get past me, I'll let you go have your fun time with your little friends."

She growled at him and looked around the room. There were no easy exits. She would have to play his game. "Fine. I'll give you what you want."

He got into a fighting position and waited for her first attack. She bounded forward, sending a kick to his face that he blocked with ease. She twisted around quickly and got low to the ground, swiping her leg around to trip him. He dove upwards and she slid under him, grabbing onto one of his legs and pulling him down, crashing him against the floor of the gravity room.

Kakarot laughed as he pulled himself back up. "You really have gotten stronger; it's such a shame really."

She glared at him. "If you're trying to wound my pride, you've got another thing coming."

"So you still have some pride left?" Kakarot said, dodging one of her punches. She had yet to land a hit on him and it was getting her really pissed off.

"This coming from you of all people?" She barely dodged one of his punches and felt herself smirk. When was the last time she had sparred? If felt so long ago.

Kakarot only smirked. "See, you enjoy fighting just like the rest of us. OHH!" She finally landed a hit on him, knocking his face to the side.

"I never said that I didn't like a fight." She felt herself smirk up at her brother as she made to knock him off his feet again. This time he was able to twist around and grab her leg.

He chuckled as he held her upside down. "Looks like I win."

She glared at him. "Well if I wasn't in these stupid clothes, it would be different!" She crossed her arms as she hung upside down.

"So if you had the right clothes, you could beat me?" He teased.

She only glared at him. "Exactly!"

He only smirked as he let her down then turned to turn off the gravity room. She suddenly felt very light. "Then you wouldn't mind coming to train with the rest of us once a week."

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Make me eat my words. If you can do that, I may be able to accept your relationship with that…playboy." She still didn't like the way he referred to her boyfriend, but if she could finally get him off her back, she would do it.

"So what day are we talking about?" She asked.

She heard a couple of dark chuckles behind her and turned to find Nappa and Vegeta entering the chamber. "I never thought I would see the day that Raditz would want to fight again." Vegeta said, not looking at her, but at Kakarot. She still didn't like how friendly they had gotten over the last couple of months.

"You know that every saiyan likes a good fight, Vegeta." Kakarot said, leaning against the panel. "She just needed to be reminded of that."

"You know if I didn't stop training, I would still be a man." She kind of had to laugh at that. They all seemed to start laughing at her words.

Vegeta walked past her and she froze. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She found herself staring at the prince as she tried to figure it out. What was so different? He didn't look any different. He didn't sound any different. Whatever it was was so slight that she couldn't pinpoint it.

"Raditz." She heard her name but she wasn't paying attention. There was a mystery in front of her and she wanted to find the answer. "Hey, Raditz. Earth to Raditz." She shook her head as Kakarot waved his hand in front of her face, breaking whatever spell she was under. Her eyes darted around the gravity room. What was that? Now that she could think about it, she shouldn't have cared about any difference in the Prince.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" She said. It was probably nothing. She was just over thinking it.

The Prince only smirked. "We were figuring out when we were going to spar."

She felt weird again, but looked away from him. "I guess once a week is fine."

"What about Mondays? There's nothing going on then." Nappa said looking up and down her body.

She glared at him and was about to say something when Kakarot snarled, making the older man jump. "I don't know. I think Thursday is better; Yamcha doesn't have games on Thursdays."

"That's a no go." Nappa said, not really explaining why.

Vegeta glared at the older saiyan. "Nappa, explain."

The bald man blushed and looked away. "Let me guess, Marron has plans with Nappy Huggy Bear." She giggled to herself, followed by Vegeta and Kakarot bursting into a fit of laughter.

"She's never called me that!" Nappa said defensively.

She felt particularly cruel at the moment. It served him right anyway. "Really? Because, I could have sworn that she called you that in front of Bulma, Chichi, and me." At that Kakarot and Vegeta fell to their knees, both of them sounded like they were dying from laughter.

Nappa grumbled and quickly left the gravity chamber, leaving her with the other two.

"He's never going to live this down." Kakarot said.

Vegeta was still laughing. "It's his own fault for thinking with his dick. That's really no way to choose a mate."

She giggled. "I don't know. Airhead and Blockhead seem like a perfect match."

"Imagine if they had a baby." Vegeta began.

"I'm surprised that they figured that out." She continued.

Kakarot just smirked. "So the deal is for Thursdays?"

"Yes, Kakarot. Thursdays work." She said looking up at the clock. "I should get going, the girls are probably wondering where I am." She walked towards the door and neither of them said anything about it. She adjusted herself without thinking and then exited the gravity chamber.

Vegeta chuckled. "So she's going to start training again."

Kakarot smirked at him. "Like she should be." Kakarot chuckled. "I see that she noticed you."

The Prince smirked. "No non-mated saiyan female can say no to that. You'll see. In a couple of weeks, I'll expose her to my full scent. After that, she'll never want that weakling again."

Kakarot laughed darkly. "Thank Kami."

* * *

As she walked into Capsule Corp, she could hear some arguing. It sounded like Marron was letting into Nappa. The lug must have run off to scold her for her cheesy nicknames and now he was paying the price. "You've never complained about this before."

"Well, stop it. It's embarrassing." She could hear how irritated the older man was.

Marron let out a whimper. "But you always respond well to it when we are…"

Raditz quickly turned around a corner; that was not a conversation that she wished to be a part of.

In the other room, she could already see her nephew lying down on the floor. He was studying for something. She didn't know what, but from the look of it, he was enjoying himself. She paid him no mind and she liked that he seemed so focused. Chichi must have put a lot of work into making him this diligent.

"Oh, I thought you weren't coming." Her sister-in-law said, walking into the room. She almost spooked her because she wasn't really paying attention.

"Kakarot thought that I needed a spar." She said, almost laughing at the disgruntled look on Chichi's face.

The woman sighed. "Sometimes I think that's all he cares about."

She shook her head. "That's not true. I would say that he's very interested in eating."

"That man has an endless stomach. I've seen the rest of you eat and it's not nearly as much as he does. Our grocery bill is through the roof." The woman said crossing her arms.

She found herself looking down at her nephew again. It was kind of surprising that he had saiyan blood. Sure, she had been on the other side of his attacks before, but he seemed so much calmer than regular saiyan children. She shook her head as a strange feeling set in. She didn't have time to be thinking thoughts like that.

"Raditz?" Chichi looked at her in confusion and she blinked at her a couple of times.

"Oh, I did agree to spar with them once a week." She wanted to get that thought out of her head. Such things were silly. She didn't want that. Did she?

"You didn't have to give in to them." Chichi said, looking a little mad.

She giggled. "I agreed because I do need the exercise and Kakarot said that he would lay off of Yamcha if I did."

Finally, Chichi smiled. "I knew if I withheld food, he would quit it. Sometimes I think he's a child."

She let out a small laugh as they walked out of the living room and into the dining room. She could already see Bulma sitting there with Launch and 18. She kind of froze as she watched Trunks move around in Bulma's arms. Again it was surprising, saiyan children could walk around at birth. Trunks was almost a year old and he couldn't do that.

She felt that ache again. This had to be some weird hormone that she didn't know about.

Bulma gave her a small smile. "Do you want to hold him?"

She looked at her in shock. He looked so fragile. "But what if I break him?" She said backing up.

Bulma only laughed. "Vegeta said the same thing. He also said something about him being too weak, but I don't mind. He is going to be running Capsule Corp someday."

She sat down at the table. "He probably said that because pure blood saiyan children are up and running in a matter of hours." She looked down at the table, not realizing all eyes were on her. "And then they were shipped off to wherever Frieza sent them."

"I knew that Goku was sent off as a child, but I didn't think he was a newborn." Chichi said in shock.

"Our kind have to be able to take care of themselves. That is the way of a warrior race." She said looking back up.

"Speaking of which, how did you 3 survive? Did it take that long for you and Vegeta to clear your planets?" 18 asked.

She shook her head. "I cleared mine when I was 3. Vegeta was never sent off like we were. He was sent on harder missions and Nappa was basically his nanny, so that's how he survived."

"Wait, I thought that Nappa was his bodyguard." Bulma said in confusion.

She giggled. "You really think that Vegeta needs protection? He was a prodigy and the King knew it. Nappa was nothing more than a babysitter."

A couple of the women laughed at that as Marron came back in. Her face was red and it looked like she had been crying. "He's such an asshole."

"Remember that you mated with him." Bulma snapped.

Marron shook her head. "I just don't know what to do. There has to be a way to get him to stop looking at other women."

"He'll see the error of his ways someday." Launch said, taking a sip of some kind of alcohol.

Raditz looked at Marron as the girl looked like she was about to cry again. "Why don't you have any kits?" They all looked at her in confusion and she pointed to Trunks. "Saiyan males are very protective of their young."

"But Vegeta doesn't even bat an eye at Trunks." Bulma said.

"That's because he's not strong enough to train yet. Once the boy is walking, I doubt you will be able to separate them." She explained.

Chichi looked like a light bulb had gone off in her head. "That's right. Goku was really disinterested in Gohan until he could run around. Once he was walking around the house, he was taking him everywhere with him."

Bulma seemed really happy with that news. "So it looks like getting you to walk is going to be a priority." She said as Trunks clapped his hands together.

"But how does that solve my problem with Nappy Sappy Do?" Marron sobbed.

"Saiyan males tend to get more protective and loving of their mates, a year or two after their child has been born. Something to do with giving them a strong heir to be proud of, I think." She said.

"So you're saying that if I have a baby with Nappa, he'll stop looking at other women?" Marron looked hopeful.

"All I know is what I was told as a child and really that wasn't much. Hell, I thought I was a dude for the first 30 years of my life." She didn't want to give the girl too much false hope. "But if he has a child to train, it would be a great distraction."

Marron only seemed to give her a smile. "But how do I get him to make one?"

Bulma started to laugh. "You're using those pills I gave you, aren't you?" Marron only nodded. "Just tell him you want one and stop taking them."

They then all launched into a talk about babies, all the while, she started feeling funny again.

Bulma walked up to her at one point and forced Trunks into her arms. She really didn't know what to do with him. She hadn't broken him yet, but he was squirming a little. She was surprised that he was this heavy. She didn't think he looked that big.

Chichi smiled at her. "You want one, don't you?"

She felt herself blush and all eyes turned on her. "I…it's just too much."

They seemed to look at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" 18 asked.

"I was a man for a long time. I never fathomed being a mother. The idea of having a baby is foreign to me, yet…"

"Yet…?" Chichi prodded with a smile on her face.

"I keep having these strange urges. I've questioned it more than once. Yamcha and I have talked about it and we both agreed that now isn't the time, but…"

Bulma giggled. "But…?"

She blushed again. "My mother always said that female saiyans have those needs. If I was back on Planet Vegeta, I would have started having children when I was 16 and would have one every five years of my life."

All of the women looked horrified. "Why?"

"It was just the way our race works. Men and women both went on the battlefield, but considering the low number of females, they were needed to at least birth a child to keep the population going. More warriors had to be born."

"So did all of the women pregnant at the same time?" Bulma looked intrigued.

She shook her head. "No there were new children born every year, it was just what year as a female that you became 16. The first child would be born within a year after mating. Every child after that needed to be born at least five years after your previous one. Because of the shortage of females, there would always be a brawl every year and the winners would be able to take a mate. Everything was done by class, so no one could go above or below rank, unless there was probable cause on the male's part. Then the men were required to have children with their mates every five years. There was actually a brother between Kakarot and me. Just like Vegeta has a younger brother." She stated.

"What? He's never said anything about that!" Bulma looked shocked.

"I thought you said every five years?" Launch said. "Aren't you five years older than Goku?"

"That was what you were required to do by the state. Most families had at least three children, but in the case of my parents, if they had lived, they would have had more."

"They must have loved each other." Marron giggled.

"No, my mother just wanted a lot of kids. She was just that kind of person." She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Her mother had been free to make that choice at any time. She was not.

"So given the chance, you would do the same." Chichi said. Kakarot's wife seemed ecstatic at the idea of being an aunt.

Bulma looked her over for a second. "Do you ovulate?"

Chichi frowned at Bulma for bursting her bubble. It seemed that they had had this talk before. "Yamcha said that was what that bloody thing is."

Chichi let out a sigh of relief. "That means that the two you could have some."

"But he doesn't want one right now." She remembered how serious he was when they had that talk.

"And you do?" Bulma chuckled as she blushed. Did she really want a child? Wasn't that the reason that she had run from the other saiyans? She said that she didn't want to be a baby factory, but having one wouldn't be the same as that…would it?

She sighed as the rest of the women squealed. They all seemed to be so happy at the idea. But the more she thought about it, the more stressed she was. Yamcha wasn't a saiyan male. If he didn't want a child, he would be angry and she already knew that was something he didn't want.

But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted it. She looked down at her hands. Maybe someday they would do that, but now was not the time. She couldn't risk what they had for a silly want of hers.

She willed the thought away, shaking her head. She wasn't going to put herself through this. She didn't know if she could even handle it and she wasn't even going to try.

To Be Continued….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Before you ask, yes, I enjoy coming up with sappy nicknames for Nappa.


	13. Chapter 13

Raditz giggled to herself as she made some bacon and eggs. Yamcha had another practice and she was going to train some with Vegeta and Kakarot. The last session, about a week ago, had been pretty normal. She was surprised that she could keep up with them now, but at the same time, she didn't see the point. Sure, it was fun, but there was no threat.

"Wow, I didn't think you would be up this early." Her boyfriend said coming into the kitchen. "You were sleeping like a log last night."

She passed him a plate of food and he gave her a smile. "I thought I'd be nice and make you some breakfast while you were in the shower."

He gave her a smile, as she loaded up her plate. "Babe, normally I wouldn't be asking you this, but do you need that much?"

She looked up at her plate and stared at if for a couple of seconds. She didn't eat as much as Kakarot or Vegeta did, but this was twice the amount that she normally grabbed. "I guess I'm just hungry."

"I see that." Yamcha gave her a smile and the two of them sat down. "So how goes the training?" He asked and she blushed. She could see that he was looking over her outfit.

"It's going good, but I don't think it will last long." She said as she dug into her food. She was starving.

He gave her a smirk. "But then you will have wasted the money on those new clothes." She could tell he was joking. It was a little bizarre; she was wearing a pair of purple workout pants and a black sports bra. Everything else just seemed to get in the way. "Not to mention the freedom we had last night."

She giggled. Kakarot had kept his word and left them alone last night. They had gone to dinner and a movie, they even went for a little road trip under the stars. It was really nice. "So I must torture myself with Vegeta and Kakarot, so we can get our alone time?"

He smirked at her. "Well, if you don't want to go, I can think of another way you can get a workout." She watched as he eyed her body.

She giggled to herself as she finished her bacon. "Why don't we save that for when we get back home? We can take a shower together." She said sliding her foot against his leg under the table. "If you think you can handle it?"

He kept smirking at her. "That is something I can do."

As if on cue, Kakarot appeared in the dining room. He looked between the two of them, but something seemed off about him today. He wasn't glaring at Yamcha. She took this as a good sign—maybe he was finally getting over her choice of having a human as a mate. "You ready to go?"

She nodded before standing up and walking over to her boyfriend and planting a kiss on him. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things.

But sure enough, Kakarot did nothing. She gave Yamcha a smile. "I'll see you after practice." She said.

"I'll see you after training." He was teasing her, but she was already excited for what was to come. They did make plans for when they got back and she was hell bent on making those plans a reality.

She walked over to Kakarot and put her hand on his back. In seconds, they were in the gravity chamber. She looked around. It looked the same as always. "I'll be right back. I got to and check on Chichi." She was surprised. Kakarot would never usually walk away from training.

"What's going on?" She asked.

He looked a little worried. "She's been sick all morning. It started around midnight last night."

"I hope she's okay." She had grown to like Chichi; the woman had become one of her greatest supporters in all of this.

"Chichi's a tough one. I've put her through enough hell and she still stays with me." Kakarot started.

She gave her brother a smile. "Why don't you go look after your mate? I'll be fine here."

He gave her a smile. "Thanks, Raditz. I don't know if Vegeta will be here either, so enjoy the having the gravity room to yourself."

"What's Vegeta doing?" It wasn't like the prince to stop training even if it was for just a day.

"He said something about Bulma having a surprise for him. I don't know what she has in store, but knowing Bulma it has to be something big." Kakarot said before looking up at the clock. "I've got to go. I'll tell Chichi that you said hello."

She nodded. "Tell her that I hope she gets better."

"You and me both." Kakarot said before for he disappeared.

She smiled to herself. She really had this thing all to herself, not that it was really her thing to train, but getting in some time alone would be good.

She walked up to the panel and turned on the gravity to its lowest setting. She didn't need it any more than that. They weren't in any danger. There was no Frieza around anymore.

"Did you think I would let you have it easy?" She turned her head quickly to find Vegeta walking into the gravity room. He was pulling his gloves on as he walked.

"I thought Bulma had a surprise for you?" She said with a pout. She had been looking forward to training alone.

He let out a huff of air. "She told me it had to wait till later."

She couldn't help but giggle at the look of annoyance on his face. "You've never been one for waiting."

"I just want to know what she's hiding from me," He grumbled.

"Well then, why don't you take some of that anger and annoyance out on the droids?" She said, pushing a button which caused a dozen droids to pop out of the wall.

He gave her a smirk. "Finally, someone that speaks my language." He said as the first blast came from one of the robots.

She wanted to get in on the fight, but in seconds, he had all twelve droids in pieces. "Bulma's not going to be happy to see that."

He laughed. "Well, she shouldn't have gotten my hopes up this morning."

She looked back at the panel. "We still have about 30 more or are you just going to destroy them as well?"

"How about we just spar?" He asked. "Those tin cans are no match for me."

She laughed. "And I am?"

He let out a growl. "I hate to admit it, but you and Kakarot are a lot more fun to spar with than Nappa."

"No one likes sparing with Nappikins?" She figured that she was just going to call the bald man by all of Marron's sappy nicknames from now on.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he would actually improve." The Prince said walking up to the panel, turning the gravity up to a much higher setting.

She froze. What was that smell? She took in a deep breath of it. Something about it was overwhelming. Stared at the prince, was it coming from him? She had never noticed it before.

He smirked. "How about a spar then?"

She felt really strange as she moved forward, not of her own accord and threw a punch at him. He laughed as he grabbed a hold of the hand that she had tried to hit him with, but he didn't launch an attack. He only looked at her. The smell grew around her and she felt dizzy. So much so that she fell forward against him. He was warm and she was starting to feel really woozy.

Vegeta on the other hand looked very confused. "Raditz? Are you okay?"

Her stomach began to twist in awkward knots as she felt his arms on her back. She really wanted to sleep. Before she knew it, she had closed her eyes and had passed out, leaving a very concerned prince looking down at her.

* * *

"Well, that didn't go the way I thought it would." He said, scooping her up and turning off the gravity chamber. She didn't wake up though. He pulled his musk back and she was still unconscious. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He opened the door to the chamber and headed across the lawn. Bulma could help her.

"Oh, Kami, Vegeta! What happened?!" Bulma said rushing forward.

"I don't know. She was fine one second and she passed out the next." He began to wonder if his musk had been too much for her, she had been fine in the gravity the other day so it had to be from his musk. Was it because he was a taken male? Could he have really ruined their shot at having another pure blood saiyan around? Would Kakarot forgive him for this? Now he kind of wanted that idiot side of Kakarot back, he was a lot more forgiving.

"Can you have my mom call Goku and Yamcha? They will probably want to know." His mate said.

Even as he stood there, he contemplated what he had almost done. Hadn't he been the one that frowned at Nappa for having a mate and making a pass? Had he really stooped that low in his quest to have a full saiyan heir? He felt sick to his stomach. "I'll go find her." He walked out the room quickly, but couldn't get that off of his mind. Was his musk really that dangerous? Was this his comeuppance for trying to betray Bulma?

He made it down the hall and informed his mother-in-law. She seemed to just give him a smile and ran to go grab the phone. All the while, the kitchen was starting to smell of food. Too bad he didn't want any.

* * *

Raditz woke up and looked around the room she was in. She had a massive headache as she sat up. It looked like she was in Bulma's lab.

She noted that she was alone, but then noticed something else. Something smelled amazing. She stood up and headed in the direction of the smell. Letting it guide her as she left the lab and headed through the house.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be up." Bulma's mother said with a cheery look on her face. "Do you want something to eat?"

She felt herself nod as the woman started getting her some of the pizza she was making. She took a bite of it, but something wasn't right. It needed something. "Do you have any pickles?"

The woman gave her a smile. "We have whatever you want."

She looked down at the meat lover's pizza that was on her plate and stood up and started to go through the cabinets. She could hear some fussing in the living room, but ignored it. She had a goal in mind and nothing was going to stand in her way.

She finished putting everything on her pizza then walked out into the dining room to find Kakarot, Yamcha, Chichi, Bulma, and Vegeta talking amongst themselves.

Her boyfriend walked over to her. "Are you okay?!" He sounded really worried.

She looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, I'm just hungry."

He looked down at her plate and turned green. "Raditz, what is that?"

She smiled down at her concoction. "Just a meat lover's pizza."

He gave her a look that questioned her sanity. "I see that, what did you put on it?"

She frowned at him. "Just pickles and ice cream and wasabi and ginger and onions and whipped cream and some banana. Why?"

Not only was he green at that, he looked terrified for some reason. "It's probably not a good idea to eat that."

"Come on, Human, it can't be that bad." Kakarot said walking forward and nabbing himself a piece. She watched her brother take a bite, then turn around and spit it out. "How could you do that to food?!"

She took a bite of it herself and shrugged. "It tastes good to me."

Bulma started to laugh for some reason, but she ignored it as she started in on her food. Yamcha seemed to be going between green and white, but she had no idea why.

Chichi came up and sat next to her, looking down at her food. "Can I try it?"

"I thought you had an upset stomach?" If it was as bad as Kakarot was making it, then maybe Chichi shouldn't have it.

"It calmed down earlier this morning. Goku's just a little paranoid." Chichi said, reaching forward and trying a piece. She watched as she turned to Kakarot. "What is wrong with you? This is amazing!"

"I know right!" She said, sliding her plate over so that they could share it.

"Chichi, that's bad for you. What if you get sick again?" Kakarot said trying to get between them and the food.

Both of them growled and he flinched back. "You know what would make this better?" Chichi said.

"Raman Noodles?" She said.

"And Marshmallows," Chichi said, grabbing her hand and walking back with her into the kitchen.

"Do you think they have sardines? She said, looking through the cabinet, all the while, Bulma's mother laughed.

"There're some sardines on the top shelf." The woman said, not looking away from the cake she was decorating.

"Do you have some jalapenos and some cinnamon?" Chichi asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"The peppers are in the fridge and the spices are in that drawer." The woman said in a sing song kind of voice. She must have been happy to have people in her kitchen.

They returned to the dining room with their new concoction. Only to find Yamcha looking paler, Bulma laughing her ass off, Vegeta looking confused, and Kakarot looking panicked.

"Please tell me that this is just a phase?" Her brother said worriedly.

They had already started digging into their mess as Bulma walked forward. "Do you two need anything to drink?"

"Do you have pineapple juice with maple syrup and gravy?" The two of them said at the same time.

Bulma gave them an awkward look. "I'll see what I can do." She said before she walked away.

"Goku?" She looked over at her brother as Chichi spoke to him. "What's wrong?"

"You're eating that! Don't tell me that's what you're going to start making all of the time." He sounded terrified of the idea.

"But it's good." Chichi wined next to her.

"I think Kakarot has lost his taste buds. This is glorious." She said eating some more.

"You know, Goku has a point, Raditz." She watched as Yamcha came forward. "I don't know how good that could be for you, right now."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know? You haven't tried any."

He turned green. "I don't have to. I can smell it."

She rolled her eyes. "You just can't appreciate a good thing for what it is."

Chichi grabbed some more as Bulma returned with their requested drinks. She had never seen her brother so green when it came to food. Actually it was nice to see Kakarot and Yamcha agreeing over something, but she wasn't giving in.

Both of them downed their drinks in one gulp, while Bulma giggled to herself again. She didn't know why, but the woman still had a knowing look on her face.

"I'm stuffed." Chichi said, leaning back in her chair.

She felt the same and let out a sigh. "I don't think I could eat for a month."

"I wouldn't eat either if I had any of that." Yamcha said, still looking really pale.

She gave him a small glare, and then looked at the clock. How long had she been a sleep? "I guess we can go home now." They did have plans.

"I don't know if I want you kissing me after you ate that." Yamcha said, still looking somewhere between disgusted and scared.

She giggled as she got to her feet, but tumbled towards him like she was drunk and fell in his arms. "We'll see about that." She said falling asleep against him.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

He rushed around the apartment. He had no time to spare, he had to move fast. If he didn't, he would be caught and then he would have a lot of explaining to do.

Yamcha had everything to fear though. Between his girlfriend and her brother, he was going to be a dead man if it was true. She would not hesitate to kill him. She wasn't ready for that. She made that perfectly clear before they had even started dating. She didn't want any children.

He wasn't fully against the idea, but she would slaughter him if he had knocked her up. He had tried to warn her about not wearing the protection, but it had felt so good.

His mind traveled to a very naughty place as he got into the elevator. He didn't have to travel that far to get to where he needed to be. All he needed to do was go around the corner.

The elevator dinged and he got off. He sped out the building and around the corner. There was a small store that was still open at this time of night. It was a good thing that Raditz was out cold. He had some suspicions a week ago when she had started eating more, but he chalked that up to training. After he had watched her eat that slop, there was no way that she wasn't pregnant. If he wasn't scared for his life, he would be overjoyed. He wasn't ready to die again.

He walked into the store and walked around as the clerk tapped her fingernails against the counter in boredom. The young girl was staring at him, but he paid her no mind. He was on a mission and he would be damned if he got distracted from it.

He sighed as he reached a small section of the store that had a few feminine products. Next to them was a whole section of condoms. Oh, how he wished he had been more forceful when it came to that subject. Raditz just felt so perfect. The couple of times that they had used condoms, it just wasn't the same. Her warmth wasn't there. Having a wall between them did feel like sacrilege, even if it was just a thin wall of rubber.

His eyes fell on a couple of pregnancy tests, all of which were different. He sighed. He had never run into this issue before in his life. With any other woman he had been fine with using that protection. Hell, in the case of Bulma they used more than one. He was starting to think that this was supposed to happen. That he was supposed to die at Raditz's hand for the act of knocking her up.

He picked up the most expensive one. He figured that it had to be the best if he was paying fifteen hundred zeni for it.

He walked up to the counter and the girl looked him over again. She looked like she was going to flirt with him, until she saw what he was buying. He sighed in relief at the fact that she wasn't even going to try. "So who's the lucky girl?"

He didn't answer. He wasn't here to make small talk. He wanted to get back home and in bed before he was caught by either Raditz or the media. The paparazzi weren't very happy that they couldn't figure out who the mystery woman he was dating was. All she was known as was the mysterious beauty. He kind of liked that title, but that meant that more people wanted answers.

Just as he was about to pay, he looked over at one of the tabloids. It had Raditz and him out seeing the movie that they had seen two days prior. Where had that person even been? The words on the cover even said that they wanted to know what they were doing and who she was. He would have laughed if he wasn't so terrified of his certain death.

"Wait. Are you that pitcher?" The girl said pointing at the magazine.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you going to sell me that or not?"

The girl frowned, then pouted as she put the test in a bag for him. He took it from her and slid his card through the card reader before taking his receipt.

Without a word, he turned and left the store. He had more important things on his mind. He snuck back in the elevator and sighed as he looked at the bag. If only Raditz wanted to be a mother. Things would be a hell of a lot simpler. Sure, he wasn't sure that he was ready to be a father, but he kind of like the idea of having a child following him around the apartment. He could show him how to play baseball or if it was a girl, he would sit through tea parties and dress up. Although with the child's saiyan blood, no matter the sex, the child would want to fight. It was in its blood.

He imagined the meal times where the kid would look looking at him wondering why he didn't eat as much as they did.

The elevator dinged and he wandered back into the apartment. He hid the test under the sink in the bathroom and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

She rolled over in bed and her stomach lurched forward. She had to pull herself out of the bed quickly and run to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet as she lost everything that she had eaten the day before. It didn't taste as good on the way up.

She groaned as she pulled away from the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. She found Yamcha waiting for her just outside. "Are you okay?"

She made to answer, but she felt nauseous again. She felt him turn her around and lead her back to the toilet. He held her hair back as she started up again. She was wondering if it wasn't going to end and she was embarrassed. She really didn't want him to see this, but he didn't leave. He wasn't saying anything.

She wiped her face again and looked up at him. "Thanks."

He gave her a smile. "Why don't you go lay back down? I'll see if I can get something for your stomach."

She nodded, but was surprised when he kissed her nose. She thought he wouldn't want to even come near her face with her getting sick everywhere.

He led her back to the bed and helped lift her feet up. She felt herself smile at him. He was being very sweet to her. It made her suspicious. "What's going on?"

He sighed. "I need you do go and do something for me."

She looked at him in confusion. "What? I don't think I can go anywhere."

He just gave her a smile and stood up. He went back to the bathroom and she heard a rattling noise. He came back with some kind of white stick in his hand. "This is going to sound weird, but can you pee on this?"

Her head dove backwards. "Do you have a weird fetish that I should know about?"

He shook his head. "No, I just want to know something."

She still didn't understand. "How can peeing on a stick help you know something?"

He took her hands and looked in her eyes. "Just trust me."

She felt herself melt. He looked so sincere about this. She still had no clue, but she found herself nodding. "Okay, I have to go anyway."

He gave her a smile and kissed her nose again. "I'll go and get something for your stomach."

With that she left and she looked back at the stick in confusion. "I still don't get you, but whatever."

* * *

Bulma giggled to herself. Goku and Chichi had already stopped by. Goku was waiting to go train with Vegeta and Chichi was talking to her as she held Trunks.

She went to turn on the television. Gohan had come with them and there was a documentary that Chichi wanted him to see. She had arranged to have it on their DVR.

As she was about to change it, she heard the normal tabloid gossip start to play over the screen. She was about to roll her eyes as a familiar name and face came on the screen.

Goku ran over to the TV upon seeing him. "What is that bastard doing?"

Then the announcer said the words that she knew were going to make both saiyans blow their tops. "Pregnancy test."

Chichi squealed in excitement. "I'm going to be an aunt."

She looked over at Goku. He was red. She could tell that he was thinking about doing something stupid. He snarled and she watched as his hand headed toward his head.

"Vegeta! Chichi!" Her husband came forward and looked like he was trying to stop Goku and Chichi ran forward and put her hand on Goku as they disappeared.

She sighed. There was nothing she could do. She could only hope that they could stop Goku from killing Yamcha.

"Hey, Bulma?" She looked down; she had forgotten that Gohan was still sitting there.

"Did you want me to start the movie, Gohan?" She asked.

He shook his head and pointed over at Trunks. Her son was trying to pull himself up. She giggled. They had been working on getting him to walk. It looked like he had almost gotten it too.

She sighed. Maybe someday.

* * *

Raditz waited in the bathroom. She had no idea what she was waiting for as she looked down at the stick. She had already done what Yamcha had asked.

She watched as two lines appeared on the strange stick. What did it mean? She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, only to find him standing there again. "So what does it say?"

She cocked her head to the side. "It doesn't talk."

"You know what I mean. Did it change any?" He seemed to be waiting for something.

"Oh. Well it has two lines on it, whatever that means." She said watching him.

He turned pale but at the same time he looked quite happy. He reached forward and took her hands. "Really?!" She couldn't help but smile. He looked so excited.

"Yes, but I still don't understand. What was that?" She asked.

But before she could get her answer, Kakarot appeared and he looked pissed. Vegeta ran forward, but it looked like he was trying to hold Kakarot back. Chichi on the other hand, ran up to her and snatched her hands out of Yamcha's. "So?"

She looked at her sister-in-law in confusion. Why were all of them here? And why did Kakarot look like he wanted to murder Yamcha?

Yamcha sighed and she looked back at him. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Everyone in the room seemed to stop at that, even Kakarot. Yamcha blushed. "Well, you passed out yesterday and started eating that weird food."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What about it?"

He made to swallow. "Well, I've also noticed that you've been eating more and this morning you were really sick."

"Again, what about it?" She watched him shake a little. It was like he was terrified of her. "Just spit it out!" She snapped.

"You're pregnant!" He blurted out.

She froze. Her hands fell from her hips and she looked down at the ground. "What?" Fear started to fill her. Yamcha didn't want one. She knew that.

"You said you had two lines, therefore you're pregnant." He made to walk toward her. "I know you said that you didn't want any, but it's not that bad, is it?"

She looked back up at him. "But you don't want any." She felt herself start to cry. Was he going to run off now?

"When did I say that?" She froze, her tears locking in place, he looked even more floored than she did. "Are you saying that you want one?"

Her eyes were locked with his. "I…yes." She already knew that answer. "Do you want one?"

He gave her the most genuine, loving smile she had ever seen. "Yes." Just hearing that one word was enough to make her feel like she was falling in love all over again. "I love you. I want to spend my life with you."

She giggled as he pulled her against him. He was warm, just like he always was. Her heart was going like crazy. Now that she knew that he wanted a family, she felt at ease.

"I thought I told you to keep your grubby human hands off of her!" Kakarot yelled from across the room. Vegeta was trying his hardest to keep him back, but it looked like Kakarot was bound and determined to kill her boyfriend.

SMACK! She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Chichi had just run up to Kakarot and smacked him in the face, stopping him in his tracks. "Son GOKU!" Her brother covered his ears. "Stop this madness right now!"

"Chichi…" He started.

"Don't Chichi me! If you don't stop, I will make you nothing but that food from yesterday for the rest of your life!" The woman threatened.

She could see a chill go down Kakarot's spine as her words sunk in. Then she could see the fear. He was terrified of being subjected to that. "Fi…"

"Not only that, but I will call Bulma and have her order you enough needles for the next ten years." She shook as Chichi finished her threat. She wouldn't want to wish that on anyone.

She watched as Kakarot shamelessly grabbed onto his wife's legs. "Not that Chichi! Anything but that!"

Chichi giggled as she slipped down to her knees. "Why don't we go home now and leave these two alone?"

Kakarot nodded and Vegeta rolled his eyes. But to her shock Kakarot only disappeared with Chichi, leaving the prince there.

Vegeta only looked back at them for a second. "You understand that any child with saiyan blood must train."

She nodded as Yamcha's arms wrapped around her.

"Good." Then to her shock he walked passed her and towards the elevator before getting on it and leaving them alone.

She looked back at Yamcha. The reality of everything hit her again. She was having his child. "I love you."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I love you, Raditz." He then kissed along her arm and up to her neck, making her breathing uneven. He stopped right at her collar bone before whispering in her ear. "I think it's time."

She felt herself moan as she moved her head to the side. "Please…make me your mate."

He groaned as he moved in.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

She let out a small moan as he leaned in from behind her and started to nibble on her neck. He was going to take his time with her. She already knew that. She didn't care though. The fact that he would be hers and she would be his was too tempting for her to argue. Besides, what he was doing felt amazing.

His arms moved down her body and wrapped around her stomach as he started to suck and lick at the spot that he had chosen. She felt a quivering from below. The fact that she was about to have a mate was intoxicating. After this, there would be no one else for either of them.

She moaned as she felt his teeth graze over the sensitive flesh that he had become obsessed with. "Please…"

He chuckled into her neck. "Come on, Raditz, you can wait a little longer." He teased.

"No…I can't…" She whimpered.

He smirked against her skin as he pulled back a little. He was going to have to break the skin. She knew his kind didn't bind themselves together like this. They had some strange ceremony with all of their friends and relatives. She would have to say that she liked this better. It wasn't in front of everyone. They were alone. They would share this moment with no one else.

"Just relax. I haven't bitten anyone before, so this will be new," he said.

She knew that was a given. Humans weren't really into biting, well for the most part. She had heard of some humans that were into that, clearly Yamcha wasn't. But he did look eager. He probably wouldn't have considered it if they hadn't ended up together. "Don't think about it. Just go for it." She said, trying to remain calm.

He took a deep breath and he moved quickly, driving his teeth into her neck. She felt her blood running down her neck and chest, but she felt no pain. In fact, she felt weak in the knees. The world began twisting around as she felt everything fall into place. Her smell was also changing. It was mingling with his to the point that there was no way to distinguish them.

He pulled his teeth out, but her neck still tingled as he began to lap at her blood. She could tell that he was turned as he rubbed his crotch against her ass. She groaned as she finally turned her head up to look at him. His lips were red from her blood and his eyes were dazed.

She turned in his arms to face him. She wanted to look deeper into his eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers as he licked his lips. His eyes no longer looked dazed. She could not only see his love; she could feel it.

He didn't say anything as he scooped her up in his arms and took her to their bedroom. He didn't have to. She understood what he wanted. What she wanted.

Every step he took, she felt more hot-blooded than she had before. If they had stayed in the living room, she would have tackled him to the floor and had her way with him, but it looked like he wanted this time to be special. This would be the first time that they made love as mates.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that they were in their room until he placed her down on the bed. She let out a moan as he dived back in for her neck and began to go over the fresh mark slowly with his tongue. She pulled his head closer as she arched her back.

She felt him started to grab at the clothing she was wearing and heard as the fabric began to rip. She didn't care though. She just wanted him closer. The clothes had to go.

Her shirt ripped from her body as he began to pant above her. She could see it in his eyes now. Pure desire. He had marked her has his. Now he had to finish staking his claim. She looked down at her shirt, it was nothing but ribbons now.

She smirked as she felt his arousal against her thigh. She was about to say one of her smart remarks as he leaned down and pulled her bra away from her body. It was like something wild had awoken in him and she squealed with delight as he leaned down and began to devour her lips. His movements were frantic as his fingers dug into her pants and began to pull them apart.

She giggled as she began to pull at his shirt. He groaned as she got it off and over his head. Her arms went up and down his chest as she began to feel the same primal feeling taking over her. Their newly combined scent was like an aphrodisiac. He forced her hands down to the fly of his pants as he finally destroyed hers. She groaned as he slid down her body, sniffing along the way. The mating had to have increased his sense of smell.

He let out a growl as he reached her underwear and before she knew it, he had ripped them off with his teeth. He said nothing as he moved his mouth between her legs. Her back arched. She didn't expect him to go straight for that.

He was making hungry sounds as he frantically moved his tongue against her. She whimpered loudly as her hand moved on top of his head and her fingers slipped into his hair.

Her back arched as he slid his tongue inside her and twisted it wildly. She moaned as his head moved back up to her sweet spot as he moved his fingers down her legs and inside with one hand and placed his other hand against her tail spot, sliding his thumb against the sensitive spot. Her hands moved back to the sheets and she griped them tightly.

She was being overloaded as he continued his ministrations. She couldn't decide which movement was the best. She had already been lost from the way his tongue flicked against her. The other two were just an added bonus. She could feel how close she was as it built within her. His name was bursting from her lips over and over again. She was lost to the pleasure. Her mate wanted all of her.

The world began to spin as her body locked up as she gave into her climax. He didn't stop though. He kept going as her back arched off of the bed. Her legs had wrapped around his head and she was crying out loudly as she ripped the sheets.

He removed himself slowly, bringing himself off of her sweet spot last. He gave her an aroused smirk as she tried to catch her breath. "Was it that good?" He said moving towards her. He was still in his pants, but she could see how aroused he was at this point.

Before he could say anything else, she grabbed onto his face and pulled him forward into a kiss. There was nothing that needed to be said. His tongue found hers and she could taste herself on him, which only fueled the fire in her veins.

Her hands moved downward so that she could slide her hands against the large bulge in his pants. He groaned into her mouth as her hand found the zipper again and finally unzipped his pants and slipped inside. She knew that he was waiting for her and quickly took his cock in her hand. He pulled back from the kiss to pant into her ear as she began to stroke his cock. He let out a short growl as she forced him to flip over so she was on top. She looked down at him smugly as she slid her body against the hard dick that was resting against her ass. He groaned as he moved his hands up and began to touch her breasts as she continued to move against him.

She moaned as she leaned down, giving him better access to her chest. She let out a cry as he thrust hard against her ass. He had never been this aggressive, she liked it.

She leaned back, making his hand's fall to her hips. There was this dark look in his eyes. "You want me?" She giggled before he flipped her back onto the bed. She didn't see him remove his pants, but he had them off in seconds along with his underwear.

He had an almost primal snarl in his throat as he sniffed at her neck. "Mine." He growled as he pushed himself into her. His usual well placed thrusts had been replaced with a wild almost frantic display. She moaned as he pushed in deeper. Her legs came up and around his waist as her fingers scratched at his back. His eyes looked down into hers as he thrust down into her. The wild spark in his eyes set her on fire. He had never looked so wild, nor did he ever take her this passionately.

His name escaped from her lips as he thrust into her with more force. It felt like the world was moving as he thrust harder and faster into her.

Again, her body locked up and she came. This time her nails dug into his skin, leaving dents in his back. His thrusting didn't stop though. He was far from done.

Her back was arching as he moved upwards. He was still looking down at her as her legs slid down his back and around his ass. He had slowed a bit as she watched blood drip onto the sheets. She had cut him with her nails. He stilled in her and looked down at her. The fire in his eyes was still there, but he was waiting.

Her body quieted and relaxed. Her orgasm had passed. She took a second to breathe before he offered her his hand. She looked up at him, slightly puzzled. But the passion in his eyes had her take his hand and in a flash she was pulled up and onto his lap. Her legs were still twisted around his back as her arms wrapped around his neck. She could see right into his eyes as he began to thrust up into her again.

He began to groan again as they kissed. His cock was moving into her sharply again. "Yam…Yamcha." His name tore from her lips as he balanced her on his cock.

Her forehead rubbed against his as he held onto her. His arms were holding onto her hips as he pushed her down on him as he thrust upward. His name burst from her lips as she began to tighten. She was close again.

He kissed her hard and she could feel his cock starting to tighten up. He was close. His lips came off of hers and slid down to her neck. He growled her name as the world went off kilter again. She came hard as he bit down into her neck again. As the warm blood dripped down her neck, she heard him groan as he came in her.

She let out a whimper as he pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes. It looked like he was back to normal. He looked at the position they were in and then slowly moved her back onto the bed, before he pulled out of her. She felt a little sore, but was too exhausted to complain.

He moved to her side and she moved to face him. He leaned forward with his head still on the pillow and kissed her. She snuggled into his warmth. She had never felt his complete in her life. "When can we do that again?" She asked, still dazed from how much he had done to her.

He smirked at her before kissing her forehead. "Do you want it again?"

She giggled as his arm came around her and tried to pull her closer. "Maybe in the morning," she said as she relaxed her arms against his chest.

She sighed as his hand's slid across her stomach. "I love you," he said, his eyes not leaving hers.

She kissed him lightly in her dazed state. "I love you, Yamcha." She cuddled against him and began to purr. The sound was just enough to lull them to sleep.

* * *

The light was bright as she awoke from her sleep. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that something wasn't right. Yamcha was still next to her, but that wasn't the problem at all. She was sore, but that was to be expected.

She rolled to her other side and looked around the room, only to find that everything looked a hell of a lot taller than the bed. Even the windows were higher up.

It was then that she pulled herself up, only to discover that the floor was covered in ripped fabric and twisted metal. They had broken the bed. The metal from the frame looked like it was in shambles, even the part of the bed that was attached to the wall had snapped in three places. She didn't think they were going at it that rough.

The sheets were all torn apart and she could see the tears in them from her fingers. Her clothing and most of his were also nothing but ribbons on the floor.

She made to stand, only to find that the mattress was also riddled with holes and the springs were all damaged, some of which were sticking out of the sides.

Yamcha groaned in his sleep. She looked down to find that he had rolled over with his head on the pillow. He had a goofy smile on his face and he was drooling into the pillow. She was about to shake him awake, when he started to talk in his sleep. "So…good." He let out a snore. "Raditz."

She giggled. He must have been having a fun little dream. Maybe the events from the night before were replaying in his head.

She touched his back, only lightly as he groaned in his sleep. She moved her hand down his back and listened as he made what sounded like a purr in his sleep. She giggled.

He stirred and turned around to look at her. "I see that you're up," he said, moving himself around.

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Why don't I go and make us breakfast. Then we can clean this up."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Clean what up?"

She smiled. "Just take a look around."

She watched as a look of horror began to appear on his face. "I…I didn't know I was going that hard."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead before standing up. "We should do that again sometime." With that she left the room, chuckling to herself. He still had the same dumbstruck look on his face. They would just have to sleep in a different room until a new bed arrived…. maybe they would destroy that one too.

* * *

Kakarot paced. They had just showed up at Bulma's and he was still pondering how to get his sister away from that human. He didn't care if there was going to be a child, that human had no right being with his sister.

Not only that, but he was now glaring at Vegeta. The Prince glared back at him. He couldn't believe that he had betrayed him. Vegeta should have let him rip that weakling apart, but he had stood in his way.

The two of them were in the living room alone. Chichi and Bulma wanted to talk about something in the dining room and they had been left here to stare at each other.

"Just spit it out, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

He growled. "You held me back, why?"

Vegeta sighed. "You would have damaged the baby, Kakarot."

He looked at the Prince in confusion. "Why does that matter to you?"

"Because every new saiyan is another saiyan, even if it is a half breed. I don't like it either, but Raditz would have jumped in and tried to stop you. We can't have her damaging the child. It is too important to us," the Prince said, surprising him.

"So is that all?" He asked.

Vegeta sighed. "No."

He didn't like the sound of that. "So what is the problem then?"

"Kakarot, I am a mated man. I know it was a custom on Planet Vegeta for a male to take more than one mate, but I don't think that's for me. I can barely keep up with one." Vegeta said.

"So you're saying that we should take the route with Nappa then?" He cringed. He didn't like that idea at all. The man just wasn't fit for his sister.

Vegeta sighed. "No. I say let her mate with the human."

His glare returned. "What?!"

The Prince's glare matched his. "She can continue to make half saiyans, just like the rest of us. Who knows? Maybe, some females will be born."

"So you're going to put all of your faith in a maybe?" Kakarot growled. A squeal came from the other room, but he ignored it. "I still think my idea is better. Having full saiyans would be more ideal than half saiyans."

"You're right, but that road is closed for the moment. If they haven't mated yet, we will take action." Vegeta smirked.

He chuckled. "Now that's what I'd like to hear. What's the plan then?"

It looked like Vegeta was back on his side and he was about to rejoice as the door opened and Gohan came in. "Hey, Dad, can you come and help me with mom?"

"Is she sick again?" He asked. He cursed the fact that she had been eating that foul crap.

Gohan nodded. "She looks worse. Bulma has been helping her with her heartburn too."

He nodded and made to move into the other room. His conversation with the Prince would have to wait. Vegeta did follow him though.

As they walked into the room, he could see that Chichi was pale, but she seemed to have steadied herself. "Why don't we go home? You need sleep." He stated.

She only gave him a smile, which confused him. "It's not a bad thing." She giggled.

He wondered what she was going on about when Bulma clapped her hands together. He turned around to find Trunks pulling himself up then taking a couple of steps. "Good job, Trunks!"

He was about to say something about it, when Vegeta walked over and looked down at his son. "How long has he been doing that?" The Prince asked, suddenly intrigued with his son.

Bulma looked awestruck. "About 2 seconds…" Vegeta bent down and picked up his son, then walked off. "Where are you going!" Bulma asked frantically, but it became clear as they heard the gravity room start to hum seconds later. "He's training him?"

Chichi giggled. "Well, Raditz said that was normal."

He looked back at his wife. "What did Raditz say?"

His wife giggled. "She said that male saiyans only become absorbed with their children when they can walk. It means they can train them."

Bulma laughed. "That was the first time I think he has held him. I don't think I'll be able to get him to focus on anything else for a while."

He almost groaned but hid his disappointment. Vegeta would be no help to him now. He kind of wished he had someone to train. Gohan was just too into his studying these days. The boy just wasn't a fighter.

Chichi giggled. "Speaking of children, Goku, what do you think about having another one?"

He froze as he looked back at her. "What do you mean?"

She was still giggling. "I think you know why I'm really sick. It just wasn't this bad when I was pregnant with Gohan."

His mind went blank. Everything that had been going on for the last couple of months disappeared. He was going to have another child. "Really?!"

She nodded. "And just so you know, since I got my little scholar, this one is all yours."

He couldn't believe it. This was like a dream come true. "You really mean it?!" He had run up and grabbed her shoulders. He never thought that his wife would ever agree to this.

She just nodded and gave him a smile. "He's all yours."

With that he left the room, he had a lot of things to plan for.

Bulma giggled. "You really knew that would work didn't you?"

Chichi crossed her arms. "After seeing how distracted Vegeta got with Trunks, I can at least give this one to Goku. I don't like the idea of another fighter, but if it can keep Goku off of Yamcha's back, it will be worth it."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you've grown fond of Yamcha." Bulma laughed.

"As long as he stays loyal to Raditz, I'm fine with it. She could have ended up with worse." Chichi stated.

With that Marron walked in with Nappa and the two women laughed. "What's so funny?" Marron asked.

"Nothing," both women said together.

"Ohhhh." Marron turned to Nappa. "It's girl time Nappy Cabby."

The large saiyan blushed; then stormed off in a rush.

Chichi was right, it could have been worse.

To Be Continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Hehehe, I like to imagine that when Vegeta picked up Trunks, the "yoink" sound affect plays in the background.


	16. Chapter 16

She was starving. All she could think about was food. Over the last couple of days, they had been moving from room to room. It didn't matter if it was the first time or the last. Yamcha was just as wild as he was the day they mated. They only had one bed left and he was starting to look embarrassed. He didn't want anyone to know how rough he had become.

Right now, she was making breakfast and it looked like he couldn't control himself. He was standing behind her with his hands on her hips. She giggled as he leaned into her neck. "You know, I do like our table. As much fun as that might be."

He only smirked against her. "We can buy another one."

"Are you hungry or not?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I'm always hungry."

She giggled. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Why? You know you like it." He leaned in to kiss her when his stomach growled.

"See I knew you were starving. Now go sit down." She said.

He looked like he was going to pout. "What kind of mate would I be if I left my pregnant mate standing here waiting on me hand and foot."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a blimp yet. When I get that way, we can talk about this."

He sighed. "We're going to be having a lot of takeout aren't we?"

"You could always learn to cook." She stated. "It's not that hard."

He shook his head. "I'll stick to the only skill I'm good at."

"Sex isn't your only skill." She joked.

He smirked. "I was talking about baseball, but I'll take that any day."

She giggled. "Of course you would." She finished up breakfast and loaded up their plates.

She sat down across from him and they started in, but she froze as she watched him eat. He had never eaten this fast. She swore that he didn't eat that much either as he stuffed his face. She said nothing though as he finished his plate. His stomach still grumbled. She raised an eyebrow as he eyed her food. This wasn't like him at all. "Is there more on the stove?" He asked.

She looked him over one last time. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" He said looking confused.

Did he really not notice? "You're just acting strange. I don't think I've ever seen you eat this much."

He only shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just hungry."

She crossed her arms. "Well we are going to Bulma's later. There will be plenty of food there." She did have multiple saiyans to feed and two pregnant women to fill, one of which was both. She was glad she knew someone with that much wealth. If not they would have put her out just on food alone.

He only seemed to salivate at the idea. Something was really off. "You know you need to stay fit for work."

He nodded. "I know that. I'm just starving."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought I was the pregnant one. My appetite should be the only one to grow."

Again he shrugged. "Maybe it's sympathy pains?"

She glared at him. "I seriously doubt that."

* * *

They arrived over at Bulma's. Vegeta's mate seemed to be in a good mood, she was laughing with Chichi. Everyone had shown up. This was one of Bulma's mega parties.

As she looked around, she could see the rest of the women had gathered around and turned to kiss Yamcha on the cheek. "Why don't you go talk with Tien and Krillin? I'm going to go have some girl time."

He gave her a smile. "Are you sure that you don't need me to get you anything?" He had pulled her closer to him.

"I think I can manage." She said as she tried to remove herself from him. He frowned, but he wasn't even looking at her. He was staring at his own friends as if they were in the way or something.

He even glared at the two human men, even though they really weren't paying attention. This was the first time that they had been out in public since he had marked her and he was being very possessive. She would even dare to say that he was dangerous. Was this linked to his cravings for food?

"Yamcha." She said, immediately getting his attention. She giggled at the look on his face. He still looked peeved about being separated from her. "I'll be fine. Go have some fun."

"But I can have fun with you." He said, giving her a sad look, almost like a lost animal.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Go use some of that testosterone."

"That can be arranged." He said with a sly look on his face and she realized what she said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You know what I meant." She said, chastising him.

He grumbled as he finally let go of her. He didn't look very happy, but he was doing what she asked. She had to wonder where all of this had come from. He wasn't like this when they started dating. Maybe it was a reaction to her being pregnant. He said that it could be sympathy pains.

She giggled as he finally walked up to Krillin and Tien. The two human men then pulled him into their conversation.

She finally headed to the group of women. This would do him some good.

18 was talking with Launch about something and Marron was listening. The poor girl looked confused.

"There you are Raditz." Bulma said, standing up and pulling her forward. The blue haired woman laughed as she pulled her up to Chichi. The rest of the women looked over at them. "So, tell me the details."

She gave her a puzzled look. "What details?"

Bulma's smile never fell from her face. "About you and Yamcha of course. Have the two of you mated yet?" Bulma asked.

She blushed and began to reach up to show Bulma the side of her neck. With that they had all gathered around to see. It was still plenty red, mainly because Yamcha seemed to bite it open every time they had sex. He had turned into a ravenous animal after they mated.

Bulma squealed. "That means that the two of you are basically married."

Chichi giggled. "So now I have a brother-in-law. Gohan and this one can look forward to having an uncle as well."

She raised an eyebrow. "This one?"

Chichi smiled. "It turns out that I am also with child."

She felt herself light up. "That's wonderful!"

Chichi giggled. "It seems to have distracted Goku. He hasn't said anything about you two since I told him."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling. Everything looked like it was going to turn out fine.

"I don't understand." Marron said, clearly confused.

"What are you going on about?" Bulma asked.

Marron pointed to her neck. "What is that?"

She couldn't believe that this girl could be this stupid. "It's a mate mark. Surely, you have one."

Marron just looked like a deer in headlights. "I don't think so."

Bulma and Chichi just gave her a look like she was stupid. Bulma pulled at the scarf that she always had around her neck, showing off the mark that Vegeta had left on her. Chichi on the other hand just stared at Marron with her arms crossed. "Mine is on my shoulder. I would show you, but that would mean that I would have to strip."

Marron still looked very confused. "I don't have a mark like that. Snappy Nappy has never done that to me."

She looked among the other saiyan mates. They just looked completely floored. If Nappa had never marked Marron, then he was still a free man.

She sighed in relief. She had really dodged a bullet. She could have been that lug's mate. She was really thankful that she had run into Yamcha first—not that she didn't love her mate, she definitely loved him. But she could only imagine what Nappa would have done to her if she had never run into Yamcha. Nappa would have been the first to claim her. She kind of wondered why he didn't say anything though. Why did he tell everyone that Marron was his mate if they really weren't? Something about this wasn't right.

* * *

He leaned against a table as Tien and Krillin babbled on. For some reason, he really didn't care about what they were talking about. He was itching for some action and not the kind that involved Raditz, though he wouldn't argue against it.

"Hey, Yamcha. Earth to Yamcha." Krillin said as Tien waved his hand in front of him.

"What?" He asked, trying to not sound so tense.

"I was asking how it felt to be tied down again." Tien asked. "You haven't had an actual girlfriend since Bulma."

They only thought of Raditz as his girlfriend? She was much more than that. He knew that they were trying to be friendly, but it was coming across much differently to him.

"I still can't believe that you settled with Goku's sister." Krillin said laughing.

He growled. His anger was growing as each second passed.

"Yeah, I don't know how you did it. Even if she looks female, she used to be a man. Just imagine if she changed back on you." Tien continued.

They had no time to react as he sent two of them flying across the yard. He heard voices in the background, but his mind had grown foggy. They had insulted his mate. They had to pay.

He heard a couple of shrieks, but paid them no mind. Someone came up and grabbed his arm. He didn't have to look over, the smell was wrong. He snarled as he reached under his arm with his other hand and blasted the person.

"18!" He heard one of his prey shout. He turned his attention back to the short one as he smirked wildly. His mind craved to see his blood drained from his body.

"Yamcha! What are you doing?!" He snapped his head around to find his mate staring at him in confusion.

Her scent filled his nose, calming him. She walked up to him and looked right into his eyes. His anger was starting to drift away slowly. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and started to sniff at her. "You smell good."

"You're acting strange." She stated, but she didn't push him away.

"No, I'm not." He said, cocking his head to the side.

"What's going on here?" Vegeta walked out of the gravity chamber with Trunks in his arms. Goku and Nappa followed him. "Who blew a hole in the side of my house?!"

His breathing was returning to normal and now that his vision had cleared, Raditz looked worried as she looked up at him. He shook his head. He was starting to wonder why he was standing out here. When did they get to Bulma's house anyway?

"Maybe you should have someone look you over." Raditz said.

He was about to object, when Launch came over and snapped. "You think he needs help? What about Tien? He launched him across the yard!"

He watched as Krillin pulled himself out of the rubble, but he wasn't looking at him. He turned his face around to find 18 on the ground. She wasn't dead, but she was beaten up pretty badly. "What the hell, man! You fucking blasted my wife!"

He was starting to get angry again. This wasn't his fault. "Both of you disrespected my mate!" He growled. "She just got in the way!"

"Yamcha, calm down!" Raditz said next to him.

"And you think that gives you a right to attack us?! We're your friends!" Tien said, pulling himself up.

The saiyans all seemed to be watching this in confusion. "Did he say mate?" Vegeta said, holding his son as he wiggled.

Goku said nothing, he only glared.

He felt angry. Goku really had no reason to dislike him. He had done everything to try and get on his brother-in-law's good side, but nothing seemed to work. "What is your problem?!"

Goku looked very confused for a second, then smirked. "So you want to come at me then?"

He heard some laughter around him and Raditz pulled at his arm. His mind was starting to become fuzzy again.

Before he could answer, Raditz forced his head down so that she could look at him. "What is going on with you? You've been acting strange."

She had already said that, but now she looked really worried. He sighed. "I guess I'll have myself looked at. I feel fine though."

In front of him, he could see that Goku looked disappointed. He should have guessed that he would have wanted to pummel him. He was lucky that Raditz had stopped him.

Bulma looked over him and sighed. "You know, I would actually like to enjoy one of my parties for once."

He didn't say anything, his stomach just rumbled again.

Raditz giggled. "Again?"

He blushed. "I don't know. I'm just hungry, dear."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "When did you start to notice a change?" She asked, leading them back to the house. They had a line of people following them.

"Today." He said.

"2 days ago." Raditz stated firmly.

He heard a small laugh from one of the tables. Gohan was sitting there. Everyone was staring at Goku's son as the kid started to get up.

"Gohan, adults are talking." Chichi started.

The boy only laughed. "You guys really don't know what is going on, do you?"

Everyone just stared at the boy in confusion as he began to walk towards them.

"Okay, Einstein, what do you think it is?" Bulma asked.

Gohan just walked up to Raditz and pulled her shirt down so that everyone could see his mark on her. "Just as I thought, you're mated now."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raditz said, pulling away from her nephew.

Gohan only smirked. "You know, I've always wondered what the effects of a human male mating with a saiyan female would be. I've collected enough data of the other combination and I just wondered if the same affect would happen."

"And what exactly happens?!" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips.

Gohan had a smug look on his face. "Well, the human partner starts to take on traits of the saiyan partner."

"In a language we can understand!" Tien stated.

Gohan laughed. "Mom, would you say that your sense of smell doubled after mating with dad?"

Chichi looked confused. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Gohan turned to Bulma. "And didn't you say that you noticed that you were a little stronger than before?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about that?"

Gohan only smirked. "I believe that during the mating process, both of you acquired these traits." The boy made to point. "And now I believe that Yamcha is doing the same. From what I have noticed, his sense of smell has grown as well as his appetite. Maybe even his strength from how he threw Krillin and Tien around."

Everyone's jaw dropped as the half saiyan laughed to himself. "But that still doesn't explain why he attacked me." Krillin said.

He turned to glare at the short man. "You were taking jabs at my mate." He said through his teeth.

Krillin crossed his arms. "I don't see how…" The bald man froze as a wall of saiyans growled along with him.

Vegeta passed Trunks to Bulma. "No one may insult the mate of a saiyan."

Krillin started sweating as Goku walked forward. "Did you really think that talking about my sister was a good idea?"

"N…No…" Krillin shook with fear.

"Then why did you do it?" Yamcha said circling around the other side.

"It was all in good fun." Tien said as Yamcha drew him around and forced him to move closer to Krillin. Goku was on the other side.

"And you thought that it would be fun to say those things about my Raditz." He said coolly.

Goku snarled. "Tell me, Yamcha, what did they say?"

Raditz ran over and grabbed his arm. "I don't really care what they said. Why don't we go home?"

He could tell that she was trying to defuse the situation, but he didn't want to let it go. "They have to pay for slandering you." He growled.

She rolled her eyes. "But I'm fine."

He still felt angry, but she was calming him down again. "But they kept saying that I was sick for being with you."

Both bald men turned red as Goku snarled. "You said what!"

Raditz turned red as she looked down. "I…"

He turned back to them and glared. "Because you were once a man, like I give a shit about that!"

She looked up at him. "I know that."

He ended up pulling her against him. Her smell was calming him, among other things.

Raditz sighed; she must have felt how he was starting to feel as her leg slid against it. "You know we are running out of beds!"

He looked at her in shock. He didn't think she would say that out loud. "Umm…"

He heard a couple of wolf whistles as Raditz turned red. She looked so embarrassed.

"Why don't we go home before we cause some trouble?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

She gave him a nod as she remained red.

He chuckled to himself. He would have to buy some new beds in the morning.

To Be Continued.


	17. Chapter 17

She was feeling a little nauseous as of late, but that was to be expected. After the incident at the party, Yamcha was starting to calm down a little, but they had still gone through a lot of furniture since they mated. She was still mourning the loss of their dining room table. Yamcha told her that they could order another one like it, but it wasn't the same. She had a lot of fond memories of that table, all of which were sex related.

She was only about 3 months pregnant now and she already couldn't wait for it to be over with. She had noticed some weight gain, but not enough to be alarming. Her nausea remained, but now she got heartburn at the drop of a dime. She knew that she still had 6 months ahead of her and part of her feared what that was going to be like. She wondered what it would feel like once her baby started kicking. Was it a boy or a girl? Knowing her kind, it had to be a boy. She could only imagine what he would look like. She bet he would look like his father. She chuckled at the idea of Yamcha showing him how to use a baseball bat in the park. The boy would probably have the same cocky smile that Yamcha had and he would have to fight off girls with a stick.

"What's so funny?" Her mate asked as she laughed.

"I'm just thinking about what he's going to be like." She said.

He gave her a smile. "So you think it's a boy then?"

She nodded. "I was just thinking about girls throwing themselves at him."

Yamcha turned red. "I don't know if I'm ready for that, but I bet he will be a lady's man when he's older. He'd be a real chip off the old block then."

She laughed. "Yeah, I can only imagine."

* * *

Kakarot growled as he did a couple of pushups. He was outside of his house and Chichi was in a mood. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that his sister had mated with that human. He really didn't see the appeal, even if he did have some saiyan traits now. He was a little surprised that he had sided with the human then. But then again, they were mocking his bloodline. Raditz's pride had been damaged, which was basically a punch to the face.

But they had the last laugh in the end. The humans learned their place. All was well again…at least he kept telling himself that. Vegeta seemed to be fine with the idea of Raditz and the human, but he still wasn't sure. He knew Yamcha's past. He knew what kind of man he was. He couldn't just let that go after his sister.

But now he had no choice in the matter. They were mated and having a child. He growled to himself again. He knew what was going to happen and he would be there when it was time to pick up the pieces.

* * *

A couple of days passed and she was getting ready to leave. Bulma wanted to do some tests on her. She couldn't really go to a regular doctor, even if she looked human, she was far from one. She didn't want to give a human doctor a heart attack when the child came out with a tail. From what she remembered, Trunks had been born at Capsule Corp. She didn't know about Gohan, but from seeing how her brother and Chichi lived, she was sure that he was born at home. She bet that the midwife had a freak out upon seeing that tail. She giggled. Gohan had been such a cute child; it was kind of a shame that he had to grow up. But as she thought about how snarky he was last time, she felt a little less fond of her nephew. She couldn't believe that he had been looking at them like they were some kind of experiment.

"Are you ready for this?" Yamcha said, giving her a smile.

She nodded. She had high hopes for today. Bulma said that they may be able to see the baby. Part of her wondered how Bulma got her hands on all of that equipment. Did the woman buy it or did she make it? From what Bulma said, it was still around from when she was pregnant with Trunks.

The elevator ride was quiet. She was nervous. What if something was wrong? She had been very careful, but that didn't mean anything.

Yamcha must have sensed how uneasy she was because a couple of seconds later, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Everything is going to be fine, Raditz."

She gave him a smile and snuggled into his side. His words were comforting; at least they were until the door to the elevator opened. She sighed as twenty or more camera's flashed. After Yamcha left to grab that pregnancy test, they were the talk of the media. Everyone wanted to know who she was.

Yamcha glared at them. "Move." But they continued taking pictures. She was starting to feel a little claustrophobic and her mate was picking up on her anxiety. Seconds later, she watched as he walked up to one of the men and grabbed his camera before crushing it in his hand. "Who else wants a piece of me?!" He said tossing the man across the parking garage.

She watched as they scattered before walking up to her mate and taking his arm. "You didn't have to go that far." She said purring against him.

He only gave her a smile as he looked down at her. "I want you comfortable. Those bastards just don't know the meaning of personal space."

She giggled. "At least we have our apartment to ourselves."

He smirked. "For the next 6 months."

She giggled again as he led her to the car and they got in. She was used to the ride to Bulma's at this point. It wasn't a far ride. It just took a while due to the placement of the city.

She leaned back in her seat and almost fell asleep as he wrapped his arm around her. She only pulled out of her doze when the car stopped and his arm came off of her. She shook her head a little, then got out of the car.

They walked across the lawn and to her surprise Vegeta was the one at the door. Yamcha and the Prince exchanged a look before Vegeta let them in.

Once in she had to put her hands over her ears. Nappa and Marron were arguing about something. Yamcha growled and Vegeta grimaced.

"Isn't there something you can do about them?" Yamcha said angrily.

Vegeta sighed. "I would if I could." Suddenly, she could hear Trunks crying in the other room. She watched as the annoyed Prince became enraged. "Give me a second." With that he stalked off.

She looked at her mate just as a Ki Blast rang through the house. She heard the sound of the wall opening up along with a couple of shrieks. She bet that Nappa and Marron had scattered.

A very amused laugh came from the other room. They walked in to find Trunks clapping his hands together and giggling. Vegeta was smirking with his arms crossed. "Was that funny?" Vegeta said, walking up to the boy. Trunks continued to laugh. Vegeta then walked up and grabbed his son from the floor. "Tell Bulma, that we will be out in the gravity room." With that they left the room.

She turned to Yamcha and giggled. She had never expected Vegeta to be such a caring father. She knew that the two were now bonding with training, but she wasn't sure if the Prince would be this into his child. He had always seemed so selfish.

"Oh, I didn't hear you two come…KAMI, WHAT IS THAT?!" Bulma said walking into the room and noticing the giant whole in the wall.

She giggled. "Vegeta was just trying to get Nappa and Marron to stop arguing. They were hurting Trunks's ears."

Bulma still looked a little mad, but she did crack a smile for a second. "I'll have to call someone to fix it, but in the meantime, let's get you looked at."

She took her mate's hand and followed her. She began to feel nervous. She just hoped that everything would be okay.

* * *

Kakarot growled as he appeared at Capsule Corp. He had felt a Ki blast. He wanted to see what it was all about. He looked up at the ceiling and found a large hole in there. He made to smirk. What was Vegeta up to?

He shook his head and was about to go back home, when his eyes fell on something on the floor. He leaned down and picked up a small black book. He opened it and snarled as he read many a woman's name. He finally had that human where he wanted him. Finally, Raditz would see him for the wolf in sheep's clothing he was.

He sensed everyone in the other room and smirked as he took a seat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He was going to enjoy every second of this.

* * *

Raditz giggled to herself as they came out of the lab. From what Bulma had told them, everything was fine. Her baby was healthy, but it would still be some time until they knew what they were having.

She almost jumped as they reached the living room. Kakarot was sitting there with a smirk on his face. His feet were propped up and he had his arms behind his head. She didn't like the look on his face. He looked very smug for some reason.

"What are you doing here Goku?" Bulma said looking at Kakarot in confusion.

He chuckled. "I felt the Ki blast and came to check on things."

Now she really didn't like the grin on his face, something about it sent chills down her spine. "But that was over an hour ago. Why are you still here?" Bulma asked.

He only laughed. "Is Vegeta done in the gravity room or do I need to go and grab him?"

She looked at Bulma and found the woman to be stumped. "Goku, what is this all about?"

Kakarot smirked. "I just find it interesting that something like this would be in your living room." Her brother said as he tossed a small black book onto the coffee table. "So tell me Yamcha, who are all of those people written in there?"

She looked over to her mate to find Yamcha looking very confused. "I don't know what you are talking about." Yamcha said.

Kakarot continued to smirk. "But surely you know who Karen, Robin, Maria, Stephanie, Carmon, Santine, Gloria, Fleur, and Tsunadi are?"

Yamcha still looked very confused. "Sorry, none of that rings a bell."

Now Kakarot was starting to look annoyed. "So you don't remember the names of all of your little whores then? How convenient for you."

Bulma had moved forward and looked through the book. The female genius looked very surprised, then angry. "I thought I told you to not mess this up!"

Kakarot looked smug as her heart dropped. It couldn't be. Yamcha wouldn't cheat on her…would he? She turned to look at him and found him looking at the book. He looked very puzzled, but how did she know that that was the truth? "Yamcha?" She questioned as tears began to fill her eyes.

His attention turned to her. "You know that it's a lie. I would never do that to you," he said, trying in desperation to get her to look at him.

Kakarot only laughed darkly. "Like she's going to believe that. Just face the facts, you have lost, Yamcha. Just like you always do."

She felt like her whole world was caving in. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to look at anyone. Why was this happening? He was supposed to hers and hers alone. Had she really been deceived?

"Bulma." Everyone turned to find Vegeta with a sleeping Trunks in his arms. "Please tell me why everyone is in our house?" He didn't look very happy.

Kakarot gave the Prince a smug look. "It seems I have caught our human in the act of cheating."

Vegeta looked over them, then walked over and grabbed the book from Bulma. Then he did something that surprised everyone. He walked over to the video phone and started dialing. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked, looking very confused.

He looked back at his mate. "I will need more than a book to be convinced." The screen made a funny dialing sound then a strange woman appeared.

The woman looked at everyone in confusion. "Who is this and how did you get this number?"

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Do you know the name, Yamcha?" The Prince asked.

The woman looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Did Nappa put you up to this?" She asked. The whole room froze. "I swear if this in another one of his pranks, I will skewer him."

Vegeta looked pissed. "You know that he is a married man."

The woman gave Vegeta a grimace. "He's never said anything about that! Why that lousy, good for nothing, slime ball!"

Raditz felt herself relax. That book, it wasn't Yamcha's. She felt relieved as she looked back at him. Tears filled her eyes as she lunged into his arms. He was rubbing her back. She had never felt this happy to be wrong in her life. "I told you I wouldn't do that. You're the only person I want. You'll always be the only one I want." She couldn't speak. She was just too happy.

Vegeta hung up the phone. "There you go." He looked peeved. "So Nappa is committing a taboo."

Bulma snatched the book from Vegeta. "I can't believe he has this many women though. Why would anyone want to touch him?"

Vegeta growled. "He shouldn't want any other women. He is a mated man."

Kakarot looked at little put out that it wasn't Yamcha's. "You said that a mated male can have more than one partner though."

"That is only if he wants to add another mate. From the look and sound of it, Nappa isn't planning to mate with any of these women. He's just using them." Vegeta snapped.

It was then that she remembered something. "Marron isn't Nappa's mate." She said through her tears.

That got both Vegeta and her brother's attention. Yamcha pulled her closer against him possessively. "That means when he was looking at you…" Yamcha said angrily.

Kakarot's annoyed features fell and he looked down at the ground. He looked embarrassed. "Goku, what's wrong?" Bulma inquired.

Kakarot didn't look up though. "It could have been worse."

"What could have been worse?" Bulma asked.

He looked up at Yamcha and looked genuinely sorry. "Welcome to the family." She felt her heart stop. Her brother was finally accepting her mate.

Yamcha walked forward and put his hand on her brother's shoulder. "That means a lot, Goku."

For the first time in months, Kakarot gave Yamcha one of his goofy smiles. "Now that I think about, I've really been an asshole haven't I?"

She giggled. "You have."

Kakarot blushed. "Can you forgive me?"

Yamcha laughed. "After all of the shit you've done for me in the past, I think we can let it all go." Her mate's eyes went to her. "Besides, someone is going to have to show the kid how to fight."

She watched as Kakarot's eyes lit up. "So you're going to let me train your son?" She giggled as her brother looked ecstatic.

"Someone has to show him. Besides, Raditz and I aren't really the best fighters and I believe that someone saiyan needs to show him the ropes." Yamcha said.

She couldn't be happier as she watched the two of them launch into a conversation about training. Finally, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

An hour passed and she couldn't help it. She thought she would never see the day when her mate, her brother, and Vegeta would be talking about training their children. Bulma had put Trunks down for a nap and Vegeta was going over what he was doing with Trunks. Apparently after the boy had seen his father blow that hole in the ceiling, he had wanted to know how to do it himself. To Bulma's dismay, Vegeta had succeeded and was bragging about it.

The door slid open and Nappa walked in with Marron. It looked like they had calmed down from their fight. But she wasn't going to let Nappa get off that easily. That bastard had put her through hell.

Marron looked around the room. "You could look happier to see us."

This time she watched as her mate copied Kakarot's movements from before as Vegeta tossed the black book onto the table. Nappa turned a pale green color. "So, Nappa, do you know what this is?" Vegeta said sharply.

Nappa backed up as Marron walked forward. She looked confused as she made to pick it up. "What is this?" She said.

"Marron, why don't we go home?" Nappa said quickly. He clearly did not want her to look at it.

"But Nappy pie, what's going on?" Marron said, looking at her husband.

Nappa was sweating profusely. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I want to go home."

Marron looked at her husband for a second, then shrugged as she put the book down. "I guess if that's what you want." She made to walk towards Nappa, when Raditz grabbed her arm.

Raditz didn't like Marron, but she felt like the poor girl needed to know the truth. That and she wanted to watch Nappa burn to the ground for what he had put her and Yamcha through. "Why don't you take a look at that book again?"

Marron seemed a little hesitant, but went back and opened it up. She watched as the woman looked through the list of names and phone numbers. The book dropped to the floor and Nappa started backing away. Marron was looking down at the ground. Her eyes snapped up and for a second, Raditz understood what real fear was.

Marron began to laugh manically. "So who are they…Nappie Pie?" Her voice sounded completely sinister as she walked forward.

"They…um…they're…Ah." Raditz was surprised that the short woman that was Marron was practically pinning Nappa to the wall.

"They're what?" She said, giggling. "Have I not been good enough for you?" Her hand dug into the wall. "Don't you remember, Nappikins?"

Nappa looked absolutely terrified as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the house. Raditz watched as he gave them a pleading look.

"Don't worry about him. I just have to….remind him of something." And with that Marron successfully pulled Nappa off to his doom; leaving the rest of them to ponder his fate.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Yes, Marron is a Yandere. If you don't know what a Yandere is, it is a girl that will kill for love. So yeah, Nappa fucked up big time.


	18. Chapter 18

She groaned as she got out of bed. The baby was kicking her bladder every five minutes. She cursed her mate for doing this to her as she made her way to the bathroom again.

She was in the sixth month of her pregnancy. Everything had calmed down after Nappa had been discovered to be a man whore. She hadn't seen him since Marron had dragged him off though. From what she could tell, the crazy woman had to have locked him up. She giggled at the thought. That's what Nappa got for being a sleaze bag.

She came out of the bathroom and smiled as she looked down at her own mate. Yamcha had turned in his sleep and was drooling on her pillow. He must have moved closer to her spot because it was warm. She waddled back over.

Her stomach had really grown out. Bulma said it was too hard to tell what it was. Apparently, saiyan uteruses were farther back than human ones, so it was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl. She was still betting on a boy.

"Raditz, are you going to come back to bed?" Yamcha yawned.

She gave him a warm smile. "I would, if you moved over."

His eyes flew open and he gave her a panicked look before he moved over. "Sorry."

She sighed. "It's not your fault, I've just gotten bigger." She loved that she was having this baby, but her body didn't feel the same. Sure, she had changed from being a man to a woman, but something about this was different. She was still getting used to the idea of sharing her body with someone else and at the moment, her child was being a pain. If he wasn't kicking her bladder, he was kicking the nerve in her back or putting his feet under her ribcage and pushing up on it. She could have sworn that one of her ribs was broken, but it wasn't. She sat on the side of the bed and sighed again. She missed the way she used to look and wasn't sure if she would look the same.

"Babe…" She turned her head and looked at him. "You know you're beautiful right?"

She felt her eyes start to tear up. She was an emotional wreck and he knew it. She latched onto his arm and started crying into it.

He sighed. "No one is as beautiful as you are." He kissed her forehead and helped her lie down on her side. She gave him a smile as he cradled her against him. "Now is everything okay?"

She looked him right in the eye. "No…I have to pee again."

* * *

A month and a half later, she cringed as she watched the painters come in and finish painting the room that used to be hers. She didn't like the smell of the paint. It hurt her nose. One thing she hated about her pregnancy was that every smell seemed to grow stronger with each passing day, whether she liked it or not.

"What do you think?" Yamcha said looking at the light green walls.

"I like the color. I just don't like the smell." She said.

He chuckled. "Of course that would be your complaint."

She gave him a smile. "If I had something to complain about, it would be that the boy keeps kicking me."

He smiled back. "He's going to be a strong one."

"Probably." She heard someone come back into the room. The workers were now putting together the baby furniture. She had wanted to do it herself, but Yamcha said that it was all too heavy for her now and Bulma agreed with him, so she had to stand back and watch.

They had gone with a baseball theme, which really wasn't a surprise to anyone. She almost giggled to herself as they hung up a series of decals to the walls with various baseball designs.

It didn't take them long to finish and she took a couple of steps around the room. She wanted to analyze it now that it was done.

"It looks really nice, doesn't it?" Yamcha said, sounding really awkward for some reason.

She turned back around to find him sweating for some reason. "What's going on?"

He seemed to be a mess and his hand was shaking in his pocket. Now that she thought about it, his hand had been in that pocket all day. "I…"

"What's in your pocket?" She asked.

He tensed up. "Umm…" It wasn't like him to go quiet on her.

"Yamcha, take whatever it is out of your pocket, right now." She ordered.

She watched as he took a small box out of his pocket, then he took a deep breath. "We've done the saiyan thing…I was wondering if you would be open to the human one."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

He walked forward, his face was serious. "We're already mates…I want you to be my wife."

Her eyes grew wide. She knew the earthly tradition well, mainly because all of the other saiyans had gone through with it. Her eyes began to tear up as he opened the box. It was a simple gold ring, with a small stone at the top. It wasn't anything too over the top; if it was, he knew that she wouldn't like it.

"Other people can't see the mark I left on you, but with this everyone on this planet will know that you're mine." She felt him take her hand as he made to fall to one knee.

"Yes." She said, before he could get there. He seemed a little astonished. "What? You're already my mate."

He leaned into her shoulder and made to laugh. "And here I planned out this long, romantic speech and you wouldn't even let me finish it."

"Why would you need to go on and on? I already know how much you love me." She giggled and leaned away from him. She nabbed the box from him and put the ring on her finger.

He stared at her hand for a couple of seconds before looking back up at her face. "It's really a shame."

Her smile dropped from her face. "What's a shame?"

"That there is no bed in here." He said with a lustful look in his eye.

She giggled. "Yeah, that is a shame." She walked away from him and out the door of the baby's room, only to be pushed against the wall in the hall. His lips were moving against hers in that dominating sort of way again. It was almost like he was trying to claim her again.

Seconds later, he had scooped her up and started walking towards their room.

She giggled to herself as he placed her on the bed and started to rip at her clothes. She was glad that they had got her plenty of maternity clothes, but froze up as he looked down at her naked form. She wasn't the same. Her body wasn't the same. She felt very subconscious as his fingers dragged over her growing stomach.

"Don't feel that way." Her eyes opened to find him looking down at her as if she was the most beautiful creature in all of existence.

She turned red. "I…"

"Nothing could ever make you ugly to me. Even if you turned back into a man, I would still want you." He said with conviction.

Her heart was beating like mad. How had she gotten this lucky? "Yamcha…"

"Yeah?" He said, giving her a smile.

She reached up and touched the side of his face. "I love you."

He leaned his head to the side and kissed her hand. "I love you too."

* * *

Nine months. She couldn't believe that she was already nine months into this. At the same time, she couldn't believe that they were doing this. She had told Bulma no about a thousand times. She cringed as she looked over the putrid decorations. She hated frilly things and they were everywhere. There was a pile of presents in the corner and a bunch of women that she didn't know. She didn't like this. Her mate had been pulled away for some "Guy time" and she had been left to play a strange assortment of party games that all had to do with babies.

Then there were the cameras. She already hated those paparazzi and this didn't feel much different.

"Come on, Raditz, smile." Bulma said.

She growled. "I told you that I didn't want this shower nonsense."

"But everyone has one with their first child." Bulma argued.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not everyone. I don't even know half of these people."

Next to her Chichi sighed. "I didn't have one for Gohan."

Bulma frowned. "That was because I never knew you were having Gohan until Goku showed up with him."

"You could have asked." Chichi crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "You never used to call me back then."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I didn't really know you back then, besides you and Goku had just gotten married. I didn't want to bother you."

Raditz let out a giggle; at least she wasn't the center of attention anymore. If she could, she would sneak away and not have to deal with this shit, but alas she was stuck here. At least the food was good, even if it would give her heartburn later.

"Raditz, why don't you open your presents?" Bulma asked.

Raditz jumped when she was addressed. She had been lost in thought and nodded before she could think it through. Bulma led her over to the pile of presents and made her take a seat. There was a photographer in front of her and she growled at him. "No more pictures."

"But you'll want them later. Trust me." Bulma said as she passed her the first gift.

Raditz opened it and looked it over. It was a little blue outfit. As she looked at the shoes that came with it, she began to feel panicked. She didn't think it would be that small. Sure, she had seen Trunks, but she had never thought about how she would take care of something that tiny.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Chichi was smiling at her as another person got Chichi a chair. "Why don't I sit next to you?"

Raditz smiled at her. "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"That doesn't matter. Anything can be used. A baby is not going to care what it wears, it will only care that it is warm, fed, and loved." Chichi said, reassuring her.

Raditz nodded before moving on. There had to be some worth to this and if she didn't like the stuff, she could always give it to Chichi. It wasn't like her sister-in-law wouldn't need it.

She wondered what Yamcha was doing right now. The guys had promised him a good time, but what did that mean. She hoped they weren't getting into too much trouble.

* * *

"I can't believe we are doing this." Yamcha said, looking over at Goku and Vegeta.

Krillin and Tien were behind him and they looked terrified. He just didn't understand why they had even come here.

"It's been a long time since we've seen Nappa. I just want to make sure that he's alive. Marron may have killed him." Vegeta said. Yamcha would have thought that it was a kind gesture, but knowing Vegeta, the man was probably just making sure that his former body guard had done the right thing. Nappa was still married to Marron after all. Nappa needed to be mated to her to get back in Vegeta's good graces.

Yamcha on the other hand, couldn't forgive Nappa's behavior. Because of that bastard, he had almost lost his own mate. He could only be grateful that Vegeta had looked into it.

"I don't know about this either. He's still on my shit list." Goku said in front of him.

Vegeta sighed. "As much as I wish we could shun him; I want to make sure that he can provide half saiyans as well. Marron has proved herself to be a capable woman."

With that the Saiyan Prince knocked on the door, only to hear a couple of small sounds behind the door. From what he heard, it couldn't be good.

But a second later, Marron opened the door. She looked over all of them, glaring. She must have not liked having her husband be exposed by them, even if she did get to keep him locked up for this long. He had to wonder how she had done it. Marron had seemed like such an airhead.

"What do you want?" She said stiffly.

Vegeta smirked. "I came to see Nappa." Yamcha knew that Vegeta was arrogant, but he didn't take the saiyan for being stupid. Marron looked like she wanted to rip him in half.

"Nappie Pie can't come to the door. He's busy." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

Vegeta's smirk fell and he glared at the woman. "You will show me Nappa. It's been months. He can't fall behind in his training."

Yamcha rolled his eyes. Of course this was about training. Weren't they supposed to be doing something fun? This just seemed like one of Vegeta's chores.

"I said he's busy." Marron said putting her hands on her hips.

"I am not!" Nappa called out from inside the house.

"You shut up!" Marron yelled back at her husband.

There was the sound of something breaking and then he watched as Nappa broke through the roof of the small house. The man looked worse for wear. What the hell had she been doing to him over the last five months? Nappa had gained some more muscle mass, but he looked exhausted for some reason.

"Nappa! Get back here!" Marron shouted up at Nappa.

Nappa flinched as he looked down at his wife again. "There is no way! I'm not going near you again! You're a psychopath!"

Marron turned red with anger. "What did you say to me?!"

Vegeta suddenly laughed. "I would do what she says, Nappa. You're just making a bigger hole for yourself."

Marron turned around and looked at Vegeta. She looked puzzled. "Why are you helping me?" She said suspiciously.

Vegeta smirked at her. "Because I can't have an unmated saiyan running around and, while you are a psycho, that may be useful for rebuilding our race." Vegeta then turned his attention back up to Nappa. "Now get your ass back down here!"

Nappa shook, but did as Vegeta told him. "But Vegeta, you can't possibly…"

"Shut it, Nappa. You married this woman. You will mate with her and you will produce a child." Vegeta said, sealing the bald man's fate.

Nappa made a gulping sound as Marron came closer, she looked really happy with herself. "Come on, Nappy. Please…" She had an innocent looking expression on her face.

Nappa then looked down in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it."

For a second, Yamcha felt sorry for Nappa, but then remembered how the bald man had gotten himself into this position.

Marron let out a squeal and then dragged Nappa back inside.

Vegeta laughed. "Now we can head out. I just wanted to get that cleared up."

"Why?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta looked serious again. "I can't have a saiyan walking around and acting like a whore. Our race has standards. My father would have been rolling his grave if he had one."

"Now what were you guys planning before Vegeta hijacked the party?" Yamcha asked.

Goku smirked. "We're just going to go drinking."

He rolled his eyes. He had expected as much. He hadn't had a drink in a while. It wouldn't hurt to get a little toasted before the big day, wouldn't it?

* * *

Raditz sighed. She wished that this was over with. She was on the last present when she felt a twinge of pain. She ignored it. Her baby must have just kicked her somewhere new. She almost cringed at the idea.

She leaned down and started to unwrap the rather large box. It had to be something big, like a high chair or baby swing. She had seen those things before.

As she began to move the paper off of the box, the twinge returned, but this time it felt like something was ripping at her stomach. She had to remind herself to breathe as it faded. What was that?

"Raditz, are you okay?" Chichi asked.

She took a deep breath. It seemed that everything was back to normal. "Yeah, I'm fin…" Another pain hit and her lower back felt like it was on fire. What the hell was going on? It felt like her body was turning on her. Her breathing had become shallow and she tried to focus on it.

"Bulma, why don't you go and get everything ready? I'll call everyone." Chichi said, looking at her with a knowing look.

"What is this?" She asked in a panic. Was everything okay? How could Chichi be smiling? Not only was she in danger, but her baby had to be in a panic.

Chichi took her hand. "Raditz, I think it's time." Her sister-in-law smiled at her.

"Time for what?" She said fearfully.

"For the baby, silly." Bulma said, trying to get her to stand and walk.

She found that it was still easy to move around. It wasn't that bad yet. Every once and a while, she would have to stop and take a deep breath as the pain hit her again in waves.

She did feel a little annoyed that Bulma kept looking at her watch, almost as if she was timing the waves. "What are you doing?"

"Timing your contractions." Bulma answered as they got to the lab. "It's a good thing that your water hasn't broken yet or we would be in a world of trouble."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raditz said.

Bulma giggled. "You may just be having false contractions, but it's better to be safe than sorry." She could already see Bulma looking around on that machine of hers.

Raditz cursed at herself. She should have never gotten out of bed that day. She just knew it

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Just as Bulma got her to sit down, she felt something wet down her leg. She expected blood, but found that it was clear. Did she just wet herself or something? She was about to apologize for doing something so juvenile; that and she was embarrassed. She was in her thirties. Thirty-year-olds did not wet their pants.

Just as she was about to speak, a wave a pain more horrible than the last couple hit her. She let out a loud groan as Bulma looked over her.

"Shit, your water broke." Bulma said as the woman made to move her again.

She shook her head violently. If she moved it would hurt more than it would last time, well she believed that it would, anyway.

"We have to get to the lab, Raditz. You can't have the baby here." Bulma said desperately.

Chichi came in looking worried. "What is going on?"

"Her water broke and I need to get her to the lab." Bulma sighed. "Any hope with contacting the guys?"

Chichi scrunched her face. "I have 18 calling Krillin. Neither Goku or Yamcha are answering their phones. Seriously, I just got him that thing. If he lost it or broke it while fighting, he's going to regret it."

Raditz wanted to laugh at that. The imagine of a pregnant Chichi punishing her brother did put a smile on her face for a second.

Another stabbing pain gripped her, she had almost forgotten how to breath.

Before she could say anything, Bulma had her right arm and Chichi had her left. "Come on Raditz, we need to get you moved. It's not safe to have the baby here." Chichi said.

She only nodded at Chichi's words, which only served to annoy Bulma, but the woman didn't say anything as they made their way towards the lab. She regretted getting up. The pain in her lower back worse than a thousand Ki blasts. Next time she saw her mate, he was dead.

When they finally got her to the lab, she could see that Bulma had all of the equipment set up. She must have been expecting her to go at any day.

She was forced into a hospital bed, then was hooked up to a bunch of machines. "Do you want an epidural?" Bulma asked.

She had no idea what Bulma was talking about, but after she saw the size of the needle, she shook her head. There was no way that she was getting a shot at a time like this.

Bulma sighed. "Did you even look at any of the books that I gave you?"

She shook her head. "Why didn't you just tell me this stuff?" She panted, her breathing was slightly distracting, but not much.

"I figured that you and Yamcha would have been a little more attentive, but I guess I was wrong." Bulma sighed. "You know that it's going to hurt without the epidural, right."

She still shook her head. "It already hurts. I don't need a needle to add to it."

Chichi came up and sat next to her. "It's not a big deal, Bulma, I had Gohan without one."

Bulma stared at them like they were crazy, but conceded. "Fine, we'll do this your way. But don't say that I didn't warn you."

* * *

Yamcha laughed as Goku downed another one. "Come on, it's your turn Yamcha."

He took what had to be his fifth or sixth drink of the night and downed it. It had been a long time since he had been out drinking and he could definitely feel it.

Krillin was already laughing into the counter of the bar. His small size meant that he got drunk faster.

Vegeta was laughing into Goku's side after he finished up another one.

Tien just sighed. The bald man had agreed to be the designated driver, even though they only had Yamcha's car.

Vegeta called for the bartender. "Go…Get us another round." His words were very sloshed.

The bartender gave them all a funny look. She really wanted to cut them off, but Vegeta was throwing money at her, so she gave them what they wanted.

Goku raised his glass. "To Yamcha, who didn't fail for once."

The table fell into hysterics, Tien just glared at them as they all tossed back another drink. "Remind me to never go drinking with all of you again."

"Come on, Tien, you would be having fun if you could drink." Goku said.

Tien looked like he was about to start shaking his head, when they heard Krillin's phone go off. They all glared at the smaller man. They had all agreed to turn those things off.

Krillin was already red from the alcohol and reached into his pocket to answer it. "Hey, Babe." He laughed at how he answered it. He must have not realized how his voice sounded.

Suddenly, everyone could hear some screaming on the other end. Krillin was forced to move it far away from his ear.

Tien sighed. "Hand it over. I'll talk to her."

Krillin gladly passed his phone to Tien, just as Goku ordered some more drinks.

"I thought we were all putting our phones away, baldy." Vegeta said, snatching his drink from the bar.

Krillin sighed. "I forgot. After Tien calms her down, I'll turn it off."

Goku laughed. "She really has you on a leash."

Vegeta rolled into Goku's side with laughter as he leaned into the bar. There was just something about Krillin being whipped by his wife that was funny.

Yamcha remembered that Krillin was the one that told Goku not to marry Chichi. He had thought that Goku was insane for doing so, but years later Krillin had done the same. 18 didn't seem to have the same expectations that Chichi had, but she was as strict as they came. That's what Krillin got for marrying an android.

Tien put the phone down and gave them all a serious look. "We have to go."

Goku gave Tien a frown. "But we just got here."

"That doesn't matter. We need to…" Tien argued, but was cut off.

"Just because Krillin's wife is throwing a hissy fit, doesn't mean that we have to stop having fun." Goku said.

Tien sighed. "Well if you're staying, at least let me take Yamcha."

Yamcha felt confused. "Take me where?"

"This is his party. We can't have it without him." Krillin said, agreeing with Goku.

Tien had finally run out of his patience. "RADITZ IS HAVING THE BABY YOU MORONS!"

Everything dawned on him at once. Yamcha made to stand, but his legs were like Jell-O. The room was spinning around him as Tien made to stabilize him.

Goku and Vegeta seemed to get the hint and stood up, it was an odd sight to see really. The two strongest fighters were having trouble standing and Krillin needed help even getting up.

Tien rolled his eyes. "Goku, can you try to Instant Transmit us there?" He really didn't know if it would work like this, but he had to at least try.

Goku nodded, they all grabbed onto him. They disappeared for a second, but they only appeared 2 feet away from where they were. "Let me try again." This time only Yamcha and Goku were transported back to the bar, where Goku took one last drink and passed one to Yamcha.

"Goku, we don't have time for this." Yamcha said.

"I know, but trust me. You'll need it." Goku said.

He looked at his old friend questioningly. "Why?"

"Because when Raditz and Chichi see us, we're dead." Goku said.

Yamcha didn't even think about it as he downed it and they made their way towards the front door. Tien was already outside. The bald man made to fly upward and waited for them to do the same. They all looked at him like he was crazy. They couldn't even walk straight. He didn't think that flying would prove to be much better.

Tien sighed. "Give me your car."

Yamcha passed him the capsule that it was in and sighed. His car only seated two. This was going to be a pain.

Tien took a deep breath and opened the trunk. "Krillin, you are going to have to get in here."

"Why me?" Krillin argued.

"Because you're the smallest." Yamcha argued. They didn't have time for this.

Krillin rolled his eyes and got in the trunk. At the same time, Goku got into the passenger seat and pushed the seat back as far as he could. "Could you own a smaller car?"

"Hey! That's one of the best models on the market." He argued as he was forced to sit on Goku's lap. Vegeta didn't look too happy to be on his lap. He really hoped that they weren't stopped by the cops. This was going to be hard enough to explain to his mate, he didn't want to explain it to a complete stranger.

Tien took a deep breath as he started up the car. "I just hope no one will murder us when we get back."

"You'll be fine. You didn't marry a saiyan, an android, or a stubborn woman." Vegeta snapped.

He gulped. He could only imagine the pain that Raditz would have in store for him, behind him Goku didn't look too good. "Goku, if you throw up in this car, I will seriously beat the shit out of you!"

"Forget the car, he's dead if he throws up on me, he's dead." Vegeta snapped.

Tien just rolled his eyes. "I should have brought ear plugs."

* * *

Raditz let out a loud groan of pain. She had been holding onto the side of the hospital bed, but now it looked like twisted metal.

Her legs had been pulled apart in the most uncomfortable way possible. Chichi came and brought her some water. "How's it going?"

"I'm going to kill him." She said, her voice strained. "He's never touching me again."

Chichi giggled. "I don't know about that."

"Oh I know, after this, he'll be lucky to touch me again." She shook with pain.

She heard some noise outside of the lab and watched as her mate walked in. She could smell the alcohol from here. "Raditz…" He looked embarrassed.

She growled at him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" An agonizing pain hit her and Bulma walked over. She had been timing her for some time now.

"Yamcha, why don't you stand outside. We got this." Bulma said, not looking at him. "Everything's about three minutes apart." Bulma was now timing her most recent pain. "Looks like we're getting there."

Her mate just stood there and watched. He seemed too scared to move.

She let out a shout as something moved. She felt it move. There was so much pressure and she didn't understand. Her body was telling her to push though. "Raditz, I need you to breath with me, okay." Chichi said next to her. She made to match her breathing to her sister-in-law's.

"I can see the head." Bulma stated. "You're doing great, Raditz. Just push when you feel it, okay."

She had no time to nod as another surge hit her. She cried out, tears were falling from her eyes as she pushed. She was trying to remember to breath. How could this be so painful?

The pressure came over and over again and she pushed. Her fingers were ripping the blanket they had given her to shreds. It was the only thing that seemed to distract her from the pain.

"Okay, Raditz, we're almost there. Just one more push, okay." Bulma said, trying to relax her.

She felt that pressure and did just that. Anything for this to be over with. She pushed and she heard a sound that pierced her. Her baby had started crying. Suddenly, she wanted to see it. She longed to look at it and know that it was okay.

Chichi giggled. "I knew you could do it."

Bulma turned back to Yamcha. "Do you want to cut your daughter's umbilical cord? Yamcha?"

Yamcha was green and on the ground. He didn't look like he would be able to do much.

Raditz couldn't believe the word she had just heard. "It's…it's a girl?"

Bulma giggled as she had Chichi cut the cord for her. The girl was still crying loudly. She definitely had saiyan lungs. Chichi wrapped her up and walked her over. "Are you ready?"

She nodded fervently and Chichi handed her the baby. As she looked down at her child, she realized that she had never seen something so perfect. There was a tail, peaking out of the blanket that she was in. She could already see her own eyes staring back at her. A small tuft of black hair was sitting on her head. She had her father's nose and ears.

Raditz felt herself start to cry as she looked over her perfect little girl. The baby made to look at her and she couldn't help it. It was like she had fallen in love all over again.

Chichi giggled "So it looks like we got to replace all of that stuff after all."

Bulma laughed. "I wondered when someone was going to have a girl."

Chichi moved to go to the door. "I guess I better let them know."

Raditz really wasn't paying attention. Her entire world was laying in her arms. She could care less about the outside world right now.

She didn't hear anyone come in. She was just too focused on her child.

"Come on, Yamcha. Get up." Goku said, pulling his brother-in-law up.

Yamcha walked over, still dizzy from the alcohol. As he looked at his mate, there was this sobering feeling that hit him. Even though she was covered in sweat and tears, she looked beautiful. The way she was looking down at the bundle in her arms made up for that.

He walked forward and looked down at the baby. It looked up at him and he smiled down at it. "Hey, little guy."

Raditz giggled. "Babe, she's a girl."

He froze. He wasn't expecting that. They had been planning for a boy this entire time. "Well that means my name won't work."

"What were you thinking?" She said, not looking at him. She was just so absorbed at the moment.

"I was thinking Yoshiro, but that won't work now." He said. "We'll figure something out."

Chichi was giggling next to him. "Of course the former playboy had a little girl. I can only imagine when the boys start coming around."

Yamcha stiffened and growled at that. "There will be no boys." The room filled with laughter as Yamcha sat on the side of the bed. The baby's tail had moved to circle his arm. He looked down, and he swore that he was looking at a baby form of his wife. "She's perfect."

Raditz only nodded and started to purr. The child purred back and she smiled. "Yamada."

The entire room looked confused. Yamcha stared at her. "Raditz, I know you're mad at me, but…"

She giggled. "No, Yamcha…the baby."

He turned red. "You want to name her, Yamada?" Even as he said it, it filled his heart with joy.

"Excuse me, but what does Yamada had to do with anything?" Bulma questioned.

Both her and Yamcha laughed. Yamcha leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's a long story."

Yamada looked up at him. "Do you want to hold her?" Raditz asked.

He nodded and took her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. "You know, Yamada, your mother is a real piece of work." He laughed.

Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, and Bulma wondered where he was going with this. Raditz was just laughing.

"When we first met, she refused to call me by my name. Which is real annoying, by the way." He said.

"Yamcha, get on with it." Raditz said.

"Anyway, she could never remember my name. So I was either Human or Yamada. It all depended on her mood." Yamcha said, looking down at his daughter.

Behind them there was an explosion of laughter. Raditz smiled. "I knew your name. I just liked annoying you. Besides, I didn't think you were good enough for me."

Her brother froze at that. "So you basically treated him like I did?"

"Not as bad as that." Raditz said, giggling to herself.

"Let's just say that we had our moments." Yamcha said, looking down at his daughter.

Yamada made a crying sound. She must have been hungry as Raditz moved her arms up to take her back.

As he looked down at the woman he had grown to love more than life itself, he couldn't help but feel at peace. Nothing in his life would have been this wonderful without her. He didn't know what he would do without her.

Her eyes looked up at him as she fed their daughter; the room had emptied so they were alone.

"I love you, Yamcha." She said.

He smiled down at her. "I love you, Raditz."

He thanked Kami for this chance. Because without him, this mysterious change would have never happened and he wouldn't trade anything in the world for it.

The End… until the epilogue

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Yeah, there is only an epilogue left to this story. It took me a long time to write this out, but I'm happy to see those words, even if it is kind of bittersweet. I never thought that people would really like this story, so I was happy to see all of the comments that I got on it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for following this story and showing your support of it.


	20. Chapter 20

10 years later…

Yamada was sitting under a tree at Capsule Corp. She was reading a book that she had gotten from her cousin Gohan. She had just discovered her love of reading. It was a nice change after years of training and human school. It was quite relaxing.

She had just gotten to the best part. The knight had just been rescued by the princess who was riding on the back of a fire breathing dragon. She had the biggest smile on her face as she continued reading. She was so focused that she didn't even notice that something was amiss.

Suddenly a large, black spider fell on her and she let out a scream. She ended up throwing her book to the ground as she continued to scream.

That was until she heard some laughter from above her. She looked up into the tree and saw a speck of purple and black. She growled and flew up, pulling the one that she knew was the instigator out of the tree.

Trunks stopped laughing as she tossed him to the ground. He was looking up at her in terror as she got angrier. The ground around her was breaking into pieces and the sky was making a cackling sound.

He held his hand's up defensively. "Come on, Yamada, we can talk about this."

She growled as she turned super saiyan. "Tell that to my fist." She said going for a right hook. In the tree, her cousin Goten laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! You're next Goten!"

* * *

Vegeta kept a straight face as he looked out the window.

Yamcha was laughing as Yamada managed to land a hit to Trunks's gut. "That's it, Yamada!"

Raditz only sighed as she held her second child in her arms. "At this rate, I'll never be a grandmother."

Yamcha looked at her like she was insane. "Why would you want that? The last thing we need is a boy sniffing around."

Chichi scoffed. "Excuse me, but I'm a grandmother."

Yamcha put up his hand's defensively. "I wasn't talking about you, Chichi. I was just referring to how neither of my little girls will be dating. EVER."

Raditz rolled her eyes. "You know that you have to let them grow up."

Yamcha looked at her as if she was crazy again. "I know how boys think. I was once one of those kinds of guys."

Goku only laughed. "So now you understand why I was such a dick then?"

Yamcha only nodded. "You had your reasons and now I see it. No man is coming near Yamada or Yuko."

Raditz had to pull Yuko up. Her youngest was only a year old. They had decided to have another after Yamcha had retired. They had more time together now. She had gotten used to him being away for some of the games. When Yamada was younger, they would just go with Yamcha to his games, but as Yamada got older, Raditz didn't like pulling the girl out of school.

She was surprised at first. She didn't think that her daughter would take to school, but she did. She had a few friends, all of which were female, which made Yamcha quite happy. Her only friends that weren't female were her cousins and Trunks. Nappa's son was far too young to be playing with anyone. Marron had had trouble conceiving, but it eventually happened. The boy was only 3 and he had become a handful for Nappa, but he was putty in Marron's hands, so at least there was that.

Raditz looked out the window again to find her daughter standing over Trunks. She figured that it was time to put a stop to this, but stopped when she saw Vegeta smirking. Why would Vegeta be smirking?

He caught her eye but didn't stop smirking. "She'll do."

With that Vegeta turned around and headed outside to stop the fighting.

It took her a second to process what he was saying. Did Vegeta want Yamada to marry Trunks? She had never really thought about it before. And such a thing was so out of left field for Vegeta.

But as she watched Vegeta pry her daughter off of Trunks, she noted that Trunks's cheeks were red and he wasn't the only one. Yamada now looked embarrassed and was a dark shade of magenta.

Raditz turned back and looked at Yamcha. He wasn't going to like this, but it looked like he wasn't going to have a choice. If this is what Yamada wanted, she would allow it.

* * *

6 years later…

She couldn't believe that her little girl was sixteen. Yamada had grown to be about her height and was now the picture of beauty, which had Yamcha on guard. She swore that her mate had a vendetta against every man that wasn't married or mated.

She was helping Yamada get ready for her first date. Yamcha just thought that they were going to get something to eat and see a movie. He had no idea that Raditz wasn't going with Yamada, Trunks was.

Vegeta had seen right through his son and about a week ago, he had caught the boy as he was trying to ask Yamada out. He had been covered in sweat from being nervous. Yamada had only laughed at him then asked when he was going to pick her up. Trunks then seemed to feel confident again and she had clearly seen Vegeta in him.

Yamada glared at the makeup as Raditz helped her put it on. "Why do I have to wear that? Dad is going to notice."

Raditz giggled. "But I may never get this chance again." She said finishing up. "I could always call your Aunt Monica to do it."

"Please don't." Yamada said. The drag queen had still been a very big part of their life. It turned out that Monica had been a great babysitter when they needed one. And with three kids, they always needed one. Yamcha had been wondering when they were going to have a boy and he was right to wonder as they had had their third girl. Yuno was born about two years ago. She and Yuko had to be in the living room with Yamcha. Yuko said she had a lot of homework tonight and Yamcha was trying to figure out how it worked. She had told Yamcha to leave that job to Gohan, but the man wouldn't listen to reason.

Yamada looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. "Do you think that he'll like it?" She asked.

Raditz couldn't help but laugh. "He's going to love it. Trust me; you're prettier than I was when I went on my first date with your father."

Yamada rolled her eyes. "If you're going to tell me that story, you're too late. I think everyone has told me that story."

Raditz sighed as she thought back to that night. The passion that Yamcha had as they made out in the elevator of the old apartment had to be one of her favorite memories. Too bad that it was followed by being walked in on by her brother. She had to shake her head. Trunks wasn't going to go that far. She and Yamcha were adults. It was different. "Just don't lose yourself while you're out there."

"It's just dinner and a movie, mom." Yamada said.

Raditz looked over her daughter. She wanted to cry. She looked so beautiful. She just hoped that Yamcha would give her this.

As they exited Yamada's room, the doorbell rang. Yamcha looked over at them and she could see realization dawning on him. "Oh, no, you don't!" Yamcha stood up and walked over. "Do not tell me that a boy is standing out there."

"Fine, I won't tell you about it." She said with a smirk.

Yamcha looked over their daughter. "You're sending her out like that! Babe, he will eat her alive."

"Oh Yamcha, she'll be fine." Raditz said trying to reassure her husband.

"That's right, she'll be fine because she's not going anywhere." Yamcha argued. "I don't even know who he is, so he can't be trusted."

Raditz groaned as Yuno played with some blocks on the floor. "Funks." She said to her delight and Raditz couldn't help but laugh. Yuno was learning how to talk and she was still having problems with F's and tr sound's.

"You still haven't answered me." Yamcha snapped as the doorbell rang again.

"How about I let him in so you can meet him, then?" Yamada snapped back.

Before Yamcha could object, Yamada had already made it to the door. She opened it and there stood Trunks. He was dressed nice, but his mouth dropped when his eyes landed on Yamada.

Yamcha froze. "Trunks? You're going on a date with Trunks?"

"Yes, Dad, so if you don't mind, we're leaving." Raditz couldn't help but laugh as Yamada grabbed onto Trunks's arm and pulled him out of the house.

"I didn't say that we were done!" Yamcha made to go after them. Raditz had to pull him back.

"Let them have their fun." She said.

"But he's a boy. I know what he's thinking and he's not going to deflower my little girl." Yamcha made to move around her.

"She's not a little girl anymore, Yamcha. She's growing into a young woman." She said looking him in the eye.

"She's always going to be my little girl." He pressed.

She gave him a smile. "I know that. But you have to acknowledge that she is going to start seeing boys."

He frowned. "I don't have to acknowledge anything."

She sighed. "You sound like Kakarot."

He glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember how much Kakarot used to pester us. You're doing the same thing." She stated.

Yamcha suddenly grinned. "I didn't think I could follow them. Thanks for the tip." He made to run after them, when she grabbed his hand. "Raditz, let me go."

She shook her head. "Let her go." She didn't want to resort to this. She knew that she was playing dirty. Tears started to fall from her eyes and his expression softened. "Please, stay here with me."

He looked at her with a guilty look on his face. "Raditz…"

She moved closer to him and he pulled her into him. "Please, say you'll stay here."

She could tell that he was breaking. "I…" She leaned up and kissed him, ending their discussion. She felt him pull her closer and she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

She giggled as they separated. Yuno was still on the floor and Yuko was still in the other room. "Wait till they go to bed, then you can do what you wish with me."

Yamcha nodded then froze. "What about Yamada?"

"She'll be fine." She said snuggling into his side.

Yamcha suddenly moved leaving her cold. She glared at him as he went to the phone. She couldn't believe this. Had she lost her touch over the years?

Yamcha picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey, Monica." Monica? Why was he calling her? "Yeah, I could use that. When do you think you'll be over?" She was coming over. But didn't she just dangle sex in front of him? They couldn't do that with a guest.

Yamcha chuckled and got off of the phone. "She'll be here in about twenty minutes."

She gave him a glare. "Why did you invite her?"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Because I know I can't wait till tonight."

Her anger faded immediately. "So that's your game. I guess we should get them packed then?"

He was already going for her neck and she had to pull away from him. "Yuko, come and get ready. You're going to Aunt Monica's."

She watched as her daughter came from the dining room. "Yay! She plays the best games."

"Game?" Yuno said from the floor.

"Yes, Yuno. Her games are the best." The toddler clapped as the middle child continued.

Raditz began to move quickly around the house as she packed a bag for the night. Yamcha just stood there and waited. She knew the moment that the kids were gone, she would be pinned to the couch. Not that she was complaining. It had been a while since they had a night alone like that. They usually had to be quiet. Maybe she should call Yamada and tell her to stay out a little later.

When she came back into the living room, Monica was already there and she gave her a knowing smile. "Have fun." The drag queen said, scooping up Yuno. "We're going to go and get some ice cream, aren't we Yuko?"

"Yay!" Yuko said as they made their way out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Yamcha went up to it and locked it. "So where were we?"

She giggled he came over and pinned him against the wall. She needed this. She needed him. She wouldn't have any of this without him. Again she felt herself start to cry and he froze.

"What's wrong?" He said, clearly puzzled.

"I really am the luckiest woman in the world." She snuggled into him again.

He smiled. "And to think, you could have been the luckiest man in the world."

"Shut up, Yamcha, and kiss me." She snapped.

"Gladly."

As he pushed her against the wall, she couldn't help but feel grateful for that mysterious change.

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> So here we are. I want to thank everyone for reading it. It has been a fun ride and I enjoyed writing this series. When I came up with this idea, it originally wasn't the same series at all. Originally this wasn't supposed to be a romantic comedy. It was going to be nothing but angst, but it evolved as the project planning started. Hell, the original couple was supposed to be Nappa and Raditz, not Yamcha and Raditz. And it was supposed to end badly. As you can see, that story became something so lighthearted, funny, and just plain adorable and I love it.
> 
> I would like to thank my Beta Reader, I wouldn't have gotten the push to type this if she hadn't bothered me to do it. Also a thank you to everyone that has read this, followed it, favorited it, and reviewed it. This series will also be appearing in Spanish on a different account (on ff.net). If you see that, the account has permission to use it.
> 
> Anyway, see you around the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> And so begins one of the strangest love stories that I have ever concocted. I really don't know where this idea came from. I think I just got way too bored one day.


End file.
